More Shades To Love
by Casophia
Summary: Ana is not a virgin. She is a Mistress She is also a millionaire, with businesses of her own. Christian sees her one night at a club and becomes obsessed. She leaves the club with a submissive without seeing him. What happens next? Will he pursue her? And what happened to Ana to bring her to this point in her life? Stay tuned and find out! ;)
1. The Sighting

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Elena, who was that?"

Damn, who the hell was that? I am walking into Elena's office in her club, when I see her coming out of it. Beautiful...Damn! She walks fast! She's gone before I get to reach her!

"Hello to you too! What are you talking about Christian?"

Elena looks confused and a little surprised to see me tonight. After all, I had been away from this scene for a while now and was looking to talk to her about finding someone that suited my needs. Now I can stop thinking about her...

"The gorgeous brunette that walked out of here just now. Is she taken?"

If she was she wouldn't be for long anymore! I want her. Therefore, she will be mine. Simple.

"Oh Christian, that one isn't for you dear. She is no submissive. Not anymore anyway"

She looks amused. What the hell does she mean by that?

"What do you mean?"

"She is a dominant, like you. She has no interest in submitting to any man. Let it go Christian, please. Now, I have some perspectives for you, I'm confident you'll be pleased. Shall we talk about that?"

Fuck the perspectives! My pants were still tight from seeing her. I have to know everything about her. Now!

"Sorry, I'm not really interested in that now. What's her name? Where does she live? Does she have someone right now?"

No submissive could please her like I could. I canshow her so much more. The only thing she has to do is submit to me. Eventually she will. They all do...

"Christian, let it go. For gods sake. She is not what you are looking for. She is a strong, beautiful woman who knows what she wants. And she doesn't want to be tame. So let it go."

I am not backing down. She will be mine. I always have what I want, it's been that way for a long time.

"We'll see about that. Just tell me her name Elena, that's all I need."

"Fine. Suit yourself. Her name is Anastasia. Anastasia Steele. But you're wasting your time Christian"

I can see Elena is not happy about giving me this information but that's irrelevant now. I want to know her. And now I know her name.

I thank Elena and storm out, determined to track down the woman who caused such a turmoil in my groin without as much as a look my way.

I search the entire club, hoping to see that delicious woman again, but she's nowhere to be found. I'm starting to get pissed!

Now what? Elena isn't going to give me any more information about Miss Steele, I know that much. I have to take matters into my own hands.

Luckily, I'm surrounded by a capable staff filled with special skills.

"Taylor, I need you to run a background search on Anastasia Steele. Brunette, brown eyes. I want it as fast as possible."

I yell at my phone. There, now I just have to wait and let him find her for me.

The fucking club is packed and I'm already annoyed. I hate spending time in clubs, let alone this one. It's too hot and noisy.

I can't think in an environment like this, let alone enjoy myself. And after losing track of the perfect woman there's nothing for me here.

So I decide do just go home and fantasize about Anastasia Steele, the only woman ever to give me a massive boner by just being there, looking beautiful and fuckable as hell.

I'm already imagining the many ways I can make her come, using nothing more than my mouth. Then my hands will work their magic. My cock will be the cherry on the top of the fucking cake, taking her hard and fast. She won't be able to walk for days!

"Sir, I have the information you asked for."

Fuck, I was so into fucking her in my mind I didn't notice Taylor in front of me. The man is stealth as fuck. Good to have him around though.

"Good, let's go back to Escala."

In the exact moment Taylor opens the car door for me, I see her.

She is leaning against the wall, right outside the club.

Fuck me, she's hot! Her perfectly lean body tightly hugged by a sexy short black dress, emphasizing her impressive cleavage. Fuck, my cock is rising again!

And then, without warning, a red-headed girl smacks her right in the lips! Damn! I was so into her I didn't see the girl standing in front of her. What happens next blows my mind...

She grabs the girls ass and squeezes it, puling her closer and keeping her in place. Then she turns the girl around and is now pressing her against the wall, kissing her, controlling her mouth and brushing her hands in the girl's boobs causing the girl to softly moan. I can't help but stare at it...and her ass! Damn, she is perfect from every angle. I'm stunned...

She is in full control of the moment. The girl is completely submitting to her. Fuck! I have never been more aroused in my entire life, and I'm just looking!

Then, after some sexy as fuck groping and grinding, she grabs her hand and walks away. She is leaving with the girl, ushering her into a car and they're off...

My cock is about to burst...What the fuck just happened...

"Sir, are you ok?"

Taylor's looking at me like I'm fucking crazy or something...

"W-What?"

I'm still stunned by what I saw...the fuck...that was amazing...

"You're staring at the wall...Everything ok?"

"Fuck! She was right there! I just couldn't stop looking! Fuck! She's gone now! Damn it!"

Now I'm pissed! I should have stopped that and just introduced myself..

Well, maybe not, it was pretty good to watch...but now she's gone and I have to track her down. Again!

And who the fuck was that chick? She doesn't need a submissive. She only needs me, I can take care of her every need! Damn it!

"Who? Anastasia Steele?"

Yes! Thank you Captain Obvious!

"Yes! She was right there...but she was busy...Forget it. Let's just go home. I need to figure this thing out before I do anything else"

Ok, I'm freaking exhausted...that was completely unpredictable and made me hard as fuck! And equally frustrated...

"Sure"

I cannot believe I just saw that. That was insane!

And worse, I cannot believe my body responded to that moment like that. I swear to god, If they hadn't stopped I would probably jerk off to the fucking moment, right there in the middle of the fucking street!

She was in complete control of it. And I have to say, it was sexy as hell watching her take over like that!

She really knows what she wants and she's not afraid to get it! I just hope she's into more than just fuck women, because I really want to fuck her!

And after this little preview, I can't wait to fuck her senseless! She'll never want anything other that my massive cock inside her! No more little girls for her, I'll make sure of that!

Fuck, my cock is still throbbing! I'm in desperate need of a cold shower to ease my pain and my very recently enlarged balls...Damn...


	2. Red is always better

**Attention everyone, hot scenes coming up, could be girl on girl action! Sensitive audiences, you have been warned ;)**

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Ok. Angie, have you done this before?"

"Yes, I have"

She looks nervous. I need to get the truth out of her so I can know how to approach this.

"Are you sure? Don't lie to me"

"Yes, I'm sure. I was a submissive for 3 men, so far..."

I see some sadness in her eyes. I guess they weren't a good experience...

"That's it? 3 men?"

"Yes, that's it"

"Ok. I will need you to sign this for privacy reasons and this is the standard contract. Read it and we'll discuss you're objections afterwards."

Privacy very was important for me, even more so after becoming a millionaire. People loved finding out dirt about your life. I have to keep a low profile for other reasons than that but the bottom line is, my relationships are private and confidential. Anything outside those lines wis a hard limit for me, so to speak.

"Can I read it tomorrow? I just want to have sex with you now"

She's practically panting, clearly aroused and ready to be fucked. Damn!

"I want to fuck you too but I need to know what your limits are. What your safeword is. This things matter Angie you know that"

"Hmm...My safeword is Garlic"

That's odd..

"Any particular reason why?"

"I hate garlic"

Oh, clever girl.

"Me too. Ok, what about your limits?"

"I don't like to be beaten or spanked. Anything else is fine I guess"

Hmm, maybe that's why she looks sad when she talks about her past dominants. I never did understood the hurting part. Sex should be about pleasure and making the other person come and vice versa. I don't see how hurting someone could help doing that.

"Ok. You know you can safeword anytime you feel like it and I'll stop. But I'm pretty sure you won't need to. I'm not into inflicting pain at all. I prefer to focus on the many ways to give and receive pleasure. Does that sound ok?"

"Yes! I'll do anything you say. I just want to be the best submissive you ever had. You're so hot!"

Enthusiast, I like that.

"Good. I like you already. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

She couldn't be any more ready I guess. I decide to end her misery and give her what she wants.

"Ok. Follow me"

She does as commanded.

"This is the room we'll be in every time we're together. You can sleep here if you want. but my room is off limits. I sleep alone and that won't change. As soon as we walk into this room you'll do everything I say without blinking. But remember, you can safeword or end the contract anytime you want. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to do. Understood?"

"Yes" She's salivating now. Hmm...

"Good. Get in, when you're ready."

She practically runs into the room. She stands in front of the bed, facing me and awaiting for my instructions. This is going to be very interesting...

"Don't move. I'm going to take off your clothes now"

I stare into her eyes and I can see her lust for me. She wants me. Calm down girl, I'll take care of you...

I circle her and am now behind her. I brush my lips into her neck and breathe in her scent. She smells of strawberries and vanilla. Yummi!

She shivers a little and I'm pretty sure she's already wet for me. I move her hair away from her back and start zipping off her dress. She stays perfectly still but breathes in softly. So far so good...

She's now in her bra and panties and I have to say, she looks hot! Her body is full of curves in all the right places and her ass is just perfect! Who knew I'd be one to praise on a woman's ass...

I unhook her bra and let it fall on the floor in front of her. She shivers again. I calm her down.

"Shh. It's ok"

She immediately relaxes. Good girl.

I brush my fingers on her back and make my way into her ass. Then I circle her again and am now facing her. Her breathing fastens and she looks at me with such lust in her eyes I want to fuck her this instant. But I'll take my time with her...

I grab her face and kiss her softly on the lips, biting on her lower lip. She has very full lips and I love that! I want to bite them so hard!

I tilt her head back and start kissing her neck, gently biting it and making my way into her breasts. That, to my surprise, are already hard and ready for me. What a good girl she is.

I hold her by the waist and start gently sucking and licking her nipples, making her moan and exhale deeply. She likes this and so do I. She tastes good. I keep doing it until she cries out, coming for me. Damn, she is really into this...

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it" She's actually apologizing for coming? Not on my watch!

"Don't apologize. I like it that you come for me so easily"

I resume my assault of her body and turn my attention to her still covered pussy. I immediately fix that by pulling them down using my teeth. This makes her shiver all over again.

I try to relax her by giving her a kiss between her legs. She moans. I rise again and face her.

"Now I want you to take off my clothes. When you reach between my legs use your teeth"

She does as she's commanded and strips me down, very sensually I might add. When she reaches the hot zone, she does it so perfectly I feel my libido increase like crazy.

"Lie on the bed, face up, ass down. I'm going to get a little toy for us to play now"

She's panting now and I'm getting horny by the second! So I rummage through one of my drawers and take out a blindfold and a small vibrator, perfect for what I have in mind.

"I'm going to blindfold you. Don't be afraid. I just want you to feel everything, without seeing. Then I will use this vibrator all over your body. You will orgasm many times, and I want you too. Then we'll take care of my needs. Understood?"

"Y-Yes" She's salivating, licking her lips and curling her toes as anticipation. Good...

"Remember to safeword if you can't take it anymore"

"O-Ok"

I ease her growing pain for my touch and kiss her, hard this time, almost violating her mouth. She moans and is now completely wet.

I touch her there and she moans again. Damn, this girl is just too easy for me to pleasure!

I put on the blindfold and lick her lips to tease her some more. She exhales and stands very still.

Starting with her neck I begin by kissing it and licking it again, going down to her breasts, I suck them and lick them, hardening them even more and when she thinks I'm going down again I turn the device on and circle it around her nipples.

This time she doesn't moan, she screams for dear life!

"Oh God! That is so...Oh god! Ohhh!" She comes for me, again. I keep circling it, alternating between the vibrator and my tongue. Sucking and vibrating them like there's no tomorrow.

After a few seconds she comes again, screaming my name and breathing heavily! Fuck, I'm so aroused right now!

I decide to giver her nipples some time to recuperate and make my way into her belly, kissing and licking. Just before I reach the hot zone between her legs I stop and start kissing her above the panties line. She goes crazy. At this point she just wants me to fuck her so I do it.

I fuck her with my mouth. I lick her swollen clit and suck gently, causing her to moan again and arch her back. Then I start licking and kissing her folds, holding her legs in place. I lick her clit a few more times, then slowly squeeze a finger inside of her.

She exhales, surprised by the sudden assault but stays still. I fingerfuck her for a little while, and then I squeeze another finger in. She starts to stretch for me and I'm loving it. Her clit is so swollen I can feel her orgasm starting to build.

I massage my fingers inside her a few seconds and when I hit the right spot she screams out and comes violently.

The feeling is amazing. I keep fingerfucking her for a bit, massaging her and licking her clit while I do it. And when I feel her starting to build another orgasm, I remove my fingers and insert the vibrator, causing her to gasp and moan loudly.

She comes over and over again, grasping for the pillows on the bed and muffling the sound of her scream.

I'm pretty aroused myself so I rise to her face and kiss her again, so she can taste herself. She tastes good. After I'm done kissing her I remove the blindfold and the look on her face says it all. She is completely satisfied.

"How was it?"

I ask the question, already knowing the answer. She loved it.

"You are amazing. Just amazing. Wow!"

She's barely breathing, and her heart is still racing. I brush her face with the back of my hand and she leans in, to deepen the moment. I'm not sure I want it so I stop doing that. Instead I become my dominant self again.

"Now I want you to please me, but I won't tell you what to do this time. Let's see if you can do it by yourself"

My voice is all command and power but my face is clearly letting her know this is a challenge. I hope she's up for it because I'm horny as fuck!

"My pleasure"

She's all sex and lust. I'm loving this girl. She takes orders perfectly and she's extremely eager to please me.

Her first assault is to my mouth. I'm not used to having someone controlling my mouth in anyway, let alone in a kiss. But she's doing a banged up job at it. Her tongue is driving me crazy and I can't help but imagine it licking me between my legs!

Then she makes her way down, kissing and sucking down my neck. She lets out little breaths that make me shiver. Good girl, I'm liking this. So much, my hands are now touching her and letting her know I'm pleased. She moans when I touch her.

Then she's on my chest, licking my nipples and gently sucking them, while her hands travel south. Hmm, she's good. Multitasking is a much appreciated skill these days!

I can't help but exhale at her soft touch. She's touching all the sensitive spots and I'm loving it. Then without warning, she's between my legs. Sucking, licking and stroking! Damn! I almost come right in that moment! She deepens the assault, making me moan and gasp for air.

She's very good at this and after a few minutes I come, violently in her mouth. She licks her lips and looks at me.

"Was that good?"

She's like a little puppy, seeking my approval. And I have to give it to her, she was good and I liked her approach.

"Yes, you did a very good job!"

"I'm glad. I just want to please you"

Good girl. She did what I told her to do, she passed the test. With flying colors I might add!

"You proved you can do this without need for me to order you around. Well done Angie"

"Thank you"

"Any regrets so far?"

"Only one. I wish I had been to that club earlier. Then maybe you would have seen me sooner and we could be having amazing sex like this for a few months now"

"Well, I saw you today and fucked you senseless already. You can't really complain there can you?"

"No. But I want you to know that you can get more intense about sex if you want. I won't safeword. I like being your submissive. You're good at this. And you make me feel safe"

This was getting too personal for my taste, time to go to bed.

"We'll see about that as we go along. I have to go to sleep now. Are you staying or going?"

I can see she's disappointed by the change of subject and the sudden change in the air but I don't care. She has to learn to separate things.

This is not a loving relationship, it's just about sex. Blurring those lines wouldn't do her any good because this won't last. So the least I can do is keep things simple.

"I would like to stay"

"Alright. The drawers are filled with clean clothes, towels and everything you might need to spend the night. You have your own bathroom so stick to it. You'll find everything you need in there, toothbrush, shampoo etc. If you get hungry you can go to the kitchen and take care of yourself. But remember, my room is off limits. If you need anything during the night you can press the button next to your bed and my housekeeper will help. Good night Angie"

I stop myself from kissing her to keep some distance. Instead I stroke her hair to calm her down. I don't want her to think I'm mad at her. I'm just keeping things this like they should be. That's all.

She looks at me and smiles, I guess she's happy to have some form of contact between us.

"Good night Anastasia"

She murmurs, covering herself with the bed sheets.

I smile back at her and walk out of the room, leaving a very well fucked red-headed girl to sleep for a while.

Useless to say I'm freaking exhausted. Tonight had been great! I guess Elena was right, sometimes all you need is a good fuck to brighten your whole day...

I just never thought a girl would have anything to do with that...Fucking and learning I guess...


	3. A night full of surprises

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Well well. Miss Steele seems to be a little force of nature. Is this all we have on her Taylor?"

"Yes Sir"

I wave him off so I can lose myself in the delicious mystery that is Miss Anastasia Steele.

Damn, the woman is just fierless...She does everything one would think twice about doing.

She has an impressive collection of amazing bikes and fast cars, and in a woman, that is a massive turn on!

She's also a big fan of extreme sports such as skydiving, diving with sharks, cave diving, kite surfing, surfing some of the biggest and baddest waves, snowboarding, skiing down some pretty scary hills, base jumping, bungee jumping, ice and rock climbing and even wingsuit flying...

Fuck, she's a true daredevil! And the worse part is, I'm actually aroused by that!

Me, the control freak with severe security and paranoia issues ...

Fuck! I have to get this woman beneath me and fuck her senseless already.

She's messing with my mind and we haven't even met yet! I need to fuck her! Soon!

But I'm not really sure what to think about that little stunt she pulled outside the club? I mean...is she gay?

Elena didn't make any mention of that so I must treat that as an anomaly. Maybe she was feeling horny and that girl was the perfect way to blow off some steam.

I can appreciate that, she was a hot red-head, nice ass, decent tits. One would enjoy fucking her.

But I need to know just how deep her interest for women goes. I don't need any more competition. Besides, competing with women is just not a fair game. They have many years of self-satisfaction ahead of us, years that men try hopelessly to keep up with...

Enough with this! I have to meet her. If not in a social manner, then professionally it is.

Let's see, occupation...

Oh well, she's quite the business woman herself...

Very impressive indeed...

It's not often I see a woman like her, with the fortune she came across with, doing something so meaningful in such a short period.

I guess there's more to her than just her breath-taking looks, and those can make any man fall on her feet and beg for attention in a second! Myself included...

Fuck that! She will be doing the begging by the time I'm done with her!

That's it, I have to dig a little deeper into her businesses. I need to find something that will be profitable for my company to join and force a meeting with her.

Like the respectable business woman that she is, I'm confident she won't decline a meeting with the great Christian Grey.

And given the lack of information about her personal life, I don't see us bumping into each other again so soon, so a work introduction will have to do.

Maybe then I can assert my power over her...More personally then professionally...

My cock is still hard for the little show she provided tonight...

Oh Miss Steele, you better be ready for me, because I'm more than ready for you...

My mind is already planning scenarios on how to control her tight little sexy figure...maybe we could take care of it in her office!

Imagining fucking her on her own desk, had me licking my lips and hardened my already twitching cock...

Fuck! This woman is like an addiction! And I have only seen her once!

This is unacceptable! Get your shit together Grey!

You're Christian Fucking Grey! Owner of Grey Enterprises and powerful dominant of women!

This one won't be any different! I just have to play my cards right and she'll be submitting to my will sooner than expected...

Fuck...I need a shower, my cock is about to burst! What the hell is she doing to me?

* * *

What the hell have I done? A woman? Really Anastasia? A freaking girl?!

I mean, I'm no stranger to this sort of thing, but that was college. Kate and I were in a sorority. Girls were hot and drunk all the time and crazy shit happened...it was fun but it didn't do it for me then...

But now here I am, fucking this beautiful girl and actually enjoying it...

I mean, she claims to know this world but she looks so young that I'm not sure I believe her...And I just fucked her brains out!

She's sleeping in the spare bedroom for gods sake! What the hell was I thinking...

No background check, no papers signed, no formal commitment made...just a great fuck with a beautiful woman with red hair...I must be losing my mind...

Oh fuck that! Everything you do in your life, you do it because you want to and because it feels good. You need the adrenaline rush, to be near death and smile at it while you walk on by...

It has been like that for years. Let it go Anastasia. It was a great fuck and that's what matters!

*_So Anastasia, one of the Bouncers informed me you left my club with a woman! Is that true? Have you finally taken my advice?_*

Great, now Elena knows! She won't let this go without a proper conversation so I choose to ignore the text. I'll just call her tomorrow.

I need a shower. And then I need to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very long day with a lot of shit to deal with...

* * *

Omg Omg Omg...She's so hot! And we just fucked! Omg! She's the best I ever had!

Even better than my last master. And let's face it, he's the hottest man on earth! He's filthy rich, beautiful and he can make any woman beg for his touch like that! A little rough for me but overall pretty damn hot.

But she's sooooo good! I have to be the best submissive she ever had! I have too!

Maybe if I please her enough, she'll trust me and start seeing me as something more than just a pet...

I would love to be her last submissive. I would love to be her last. She didn't hurt me. She kept her promise. This was all about pleasure. Her and mine.

I loved to make her come. And oh my god did she make me come...She's incredible...the things she did to my body are indescribable...

I want her...I want all of her...I want more...Much more...

I'll please her, whatever she wants I'll give it to her. Then she'll see I'm the one for her. We'll be together. Just us. Forever!

That thought warms my insides and I let sleep carry me away. Tomorrow will be an amazing day, I can feel it!

The best thing that has ever happened to me is sleeping a few feet away from me and I just can't wait to be with her again...


	4. Reality check

_**Update guys! And because you waited so patiently, Two chapters! Enjoy and tell me what you think ;)**_

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Good Morning Anastasia!"

Her voice is laced with such sweetness I'm taken aback a little.

She looks beautiful and well rested. I guess a good fuck can make you sleep like a baby... I should know...

"Hi Angie. What are you doing?"

"Breakfast! I didn't know what you liked so I made a but of everything! I hope that's ok!"

She's smiling so brightly at me I feel bad turning her down. I haven't had company for breakfast for a very long time, and I like it that way. I'm not exactly a morning person so it works better this way...

"Angie, we need to talk."

She immediately stops what she's doing and focus entirely on what I have to say. I can see her body tensing up. She's fearful of what I might say to her...

"We need to discuss the contract"

She relaxes almost entirely. What was she expecting me to say?

"Of course. What do you want to discuss?"

"Everything. Last night was a mistake. I want to sign the contract as fast as possible so we can treat this as it really is. A Dominant/submissive relationship. Nothing more."

She's sad. And dare I say, disappointed.

But why? She knew what she was getting herself into with me, I made it very clear from the start. I don't do the girlfriend thing. Not anymore. Not since he left me...

"Oh. Sure. I understand"

"Ok. So, for hard limits you already told me you don't do the punishment stuff. That's fine. I don't really care for it anyway. Maybe now we should discuss other matters, such as your sleeping arrangements, rules regarding socialization between us and others and my preferred time to be with you"

She listens to it all, nods and keeps looking at me with such sadness in her eyes I feel really bad. But this is what I want. I will not bend to her will. Or anyone else's for that matter. If she's not happy, she's free to leave.

"Angie, if you're unhappy about this, you are free to leave at any time. You owe me nothing."

"No! I want to stay with you. I'm sorry. I'm fine. Please continue"

"Ok. As for the nature of our relationship, I'll make it very clear. I'm not a jealous person, mostly because I don't care for someone who deceives me. So if I find out you are seeing someone else, the contract will be terminated and we'll go back to being strangers to one another. I don't give seconds chances. Understand?"

"Yes I do. I will never cheat on you. Never!"

She looks adamant. That makes me glad. I wasn't lying when I said I'm not a jealous person. But I hate to see others having what belongs to me. I hope she keeps her promise. Otherwise, we will be over faster than she can say sorry.

"Good. Now on your sleeping arrangements and other rules. I already told you what your room will be. You can stay there every time I decide to have you here. I don't keep a specific schedule when it comes to sex so I'll call you whenever I want to see you. You can decline, offering a good reason of course. If not I'll take it as a lost of interest on your part and end the contract. I don't dwell on things, I move on."

"I'll be here whenever you wish me to be. You're my priority"

She looks proud and committed. I hope so. Otherwise I'll just have to find someone else to fulfill my needs...

"Glad to hear it. Now. I don't socialize with my submissives on a public setting. I like to keep my contracts private. If we meet outside this apartment, you don't know me, unless I choose to acknowledge you first. Understand?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. As for your personal life, you are free to do as you see fit. Keep in mind, if I dislike something you're doing or someone you know, it's my decision to dictate how you proceed. Ok?"

"Y-Yes I trust you"

"Good. I don't treat my submissives like slaves, devoid of free will. I do however, reserve the right to keep you safe and healthy. With that said, is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Yes. I don't want to upset you but I just want to know one thing. Will you be having any kind of sexual relationship with someone other than me?"

She looks down, probably ashamed to ask me something so personal. I don't mind though. I prefer people who speak their minds. Makes the conversation a lot more real.

"I am monogamous in my affairs. If you keep me satisfied, there will be no reason for me to search pleasure elsewhere. If that ends up happening, I will end the contract before moving on to someone else. Until then, we belong to each other. Exclusively"

I stare at her, intensely, to make sure she gets the message loud and clear.

I don't cheat. Never have, never will. That's mainly the reason I don't do relationships the 'normal' way. This way I can make the rules. If they don't respect them, I move on. Simple.

"Ok. I like that"

She's smiling now. Probably relieved to have me all to herself. I can't blame her. Not to sound conceded or anything, but I am a gorgeous woman, powerful and very wealthy. Who wouldn't want to spend time with me?

"Now, about your health. You are free to eat anything you like, keeping in mind though, I do expect you to stay healthy and fit for me. You can choose to exercise any way you like. If you need I will arrange for a personal trainer to keep you in shape. Regardless to say, I will pay for everything from now on. You will have a personal credit card, with a limit of about 50.000 dollars. I expect you to take care of yourself, both internally and on the outside. That includes clothes, beauty regiments and so on. I will also give you a car, one that I consider safe and fit for you. Or I can arrange for a personal driver. That is up to you"

"I prefer the car. Thank you. For everything. I won't let you down. I promise"

I can see she's needing my touch. But I'm not done yet. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to having fun.

"One last thing. From now on, you will call me Rose. That's it. Ok?"

"Rose. Yes, I get it"

She tries the name and it sounds so sensual coming from her beautiful lips I can't take this anymore. I'm turned on by her and I just got up!

"Ok, I will have the contract done in a few hours and then you can sign it. As for today, I have plans so you can go home. I'll call you tomorrow. Remember, stay safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

I walk towards her and decide to give her exactly what she wants. I pin her against the steel fridge and holding her hands in place, I kiss her. Hard. She moans and tries to break free to touch me. Not this time. This time I'm in charge. That's how it will be from now on!

"I'm going to take a shower. You can leave the dishes for my housekeeper to take care of. Get your things and go home. I'll see you tomorrow"

With that, I release her. She's panting for more, breathing erratically and licking her lips to let me know she's turned on. Like I didn't know that already... But I wave it off. I have things to take care today. She'll just have to be a good girl and wait for me...

I take a little longer in the shower, to appease my burning core. I wanted to screw her, right there on top of the kitchen table. But she needs to understand, I won't touch her again like that until she signs the damn contract. Those are my rules.

After a very long, hot and delicious shower, I have to get dressed and ready to leave for work. Ugh! I have a few business meetings today, hopefully those won't take too long!

I really want to take Kate's offer and go to a party with her and José. We have been friends for a while now, and I always have fun with them. They don't know about my private life, even though they try very hard to pry information from my drunken mouth every chance they get. I'm just really good at keeping my drunken mouth in check!

After picking a very sexy and still appropriate outfit: white skinny jeans topped with a deep red peplum sweetheart neckline top, black suede platforms and my favourite studs, a gift from him. The only thing I still had from him, plus the ring.

I'm not a big fan of make up, too much time putting on only to have to take it all out before bed. So I prefer to keep my skin healthy by living a healthy life, food and exercise do the trick just fine. Turns out today is a very good skin day for me so I decide to enhance my best features, my eyes. I do a very subtle dark plum liner, loads of mascara and a very neutral gloss. I prefer my lips to be as natural as possible, my seconds best feature in my opinion...

Turns out my hair is agreeing with me today also, so I arrange it into a half up do, letting some strands of hair fall down on my face. Best way to frame my face, according to Kate...

I take a last look in the mirror and I'm ready to go. The fierce business woman is ready to kick some ass!


	5. First impressions

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

I'm feeling adventurous today, like any other day, so I think I'm gonna take my new baby toy for a ride. I'm a sucker for fast cars, bikes, anything fast really. And this one is a real beauty, freshly arrived and ready to be taken for a spin! My new Bugatti Veyron Super Sport White Silver Edition! Ridiculously fast! And more comfortable than I expected! I'm beyond excited!

Needless to say I arrive at my work, faster than I wished. I'm definitely taking this baby for a proper ride this weekend. Maybe even include Kate and José. I know he shares the love for fast cars as much as I do. He's gonna go bananas for this baby no doubt!

Walking out of my new car, I can't help but grin at the gawking stares I get from men and women alike. This is obviously a sexy car, very hard not to get drawn by it.

Standing in front of my building, I still have the jitters. This past year has been nothing more than a huge adventure after another. Now I'm here, standing in front of the Steele Building, the largest Publishing Company in the State of Washington. I have plans to expand us world-wide. Dream big, Work even harder. That's my mantra!

"Good Morning Miss Steele"

I'm greeted by a huge smile, courtesy of Tamara Clayton, my sweet receptionist. She's a really nice girl, daughter of an old friend. A little chubby but a brilliant professional. Therefore, the job was hers the minute I met her. Appearance has no weight on my decision to employ someone. If they can get the job done, they have a place in my company.

"Morning Tamara. How's your Father?"

"Doing much better after your generous assistance. Thank you so much Miss Steele"

"Don't worry about that. Give him a kiss for me"

Poor girl, her father has been batteling with a nasty heart condition for a while now. I tried to help by taking care of the medical bills and getting him to see the best cardiologist in the country. He seems to be improving so I'm pleased. He's and old friend. Probably one of the few people who knew me back then, when he was still here with me...

"Morning Ana! Wow, you look beautiful today!"

Ah, Scott, my very bright assistant. He's a very good-looking man, and we know each other from way back. We started this together actually. He's been my assistant ever since I started my company. We're perfect together. Professionally that is. No misunderstanding between us. Besides, I'm pretty sure he doesn't play for my team, if you get my drift...

"Morning Scott. Love the tie! Let's get this day started shall we?"

"Couldn't agree more! Your first meeting is in about fifteen minutes. Shall I get some coffer or tea or something for your 'guests'?"

"Such a funny guy you are! Let them get here first. Then I'll decide if coffee is on the menu or not"

I wink at him, ant step into my office, eager to get this day wrapped up already!

Fifteen minutes go by like a second, and before I know it, Scott is announcing my first 'guests' for the day. I have to admit, he is funny...

"Let them in Scott"

I blurt into the speaker phone. Taking a deep breath, I'm ready to start the meeting.

"Good morning"

A controlled voice, smooth as silk, takes over my entire office. Oh my, what a beautiful sight before my eyes...

"Morning. Please, take a seat"

"Thank you"

* * *

Wow, just wow!

She looks even more delicious that I remembered. And my mind has gone a bit overdrive with thoughts of her...

That top is just perfect on her, highlighting her full breasts and complementing her skin tone heavenly. Her face is just as flawless as I remembered. I can see the lack of make up and I like that. She's naturally beautiful, such a huge turn on!

She greats me, so cordially I can't help but grin at her. She obviously knows who I am. But she doesn't seem affected by me. Not a reaction I'm accustomed to...

I guess I'll just have to make sure she gets that I'm the one in charge here. Things will happen, whether she wants it or not...

* * *

I can't help but stare at this gorgeous man. Everything about him screams power and sex. Or maybe that's all in my head...I should have taken Angie this morning, maybe now I wouldn't be having inappropriate thoughts for a possible business associate...

"So, what can I do for you Mr...?"

"Grey. Christian Grey"

Oh...so this is the great Christian Grey...Ok, I guess for once the rumours were right. The man truly is something else...

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grey. My name is Anastasia Steele. So what can I do for you?"

Keep it together Anastasia. Don't let him see you sweat. Although, in the back of my mind I'm already imagining making him sweat beneath me...or above me...I guess any way would be pleasurable...

"I know you're looking for a way to expand your publishing business, going national. Is that true?"

"Yes. That is true. I want to make my business flourish anywhere I possible can. Why?"

"Well, in that case, I think I can be of some assistance. I can help you reach that goal."

"And why would you help me?"

Does Mr. Sex on legs have a soul as well?

"I won't lie to you Miss Steele. I want to know you. Outside of the corporate realm"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you choose to accept my help, we'll have to socialize outside of your office or my own. Simple"

"Mr. Grey, I don't know what kind of people you have made deals with. But I'm not one to trade business deals with personal favours. My work and my personal life are strictly separated"

"I have the same feeling towards business and pleasure Miss Steele. But sometimes, rules are meant to be broken. In this case, I help you, and you help me get to know you. That's all"

"Thank you for your generous offer but I'll have to decline. That's not the way I do business Mr. Grey"

"Miss Steele, I'm sure you already know I'm used to have my way. So name your terms. I'm determined to know more about you. Giving up is not on my repertoire"

"Mr. Grey, I think this meeting as run its course. It was nice to meet you. Have a good day"

I stand up. He keeps his eyes on me. Those beautiful grey eyes will haunt my dream tonight that's for sure.

* * *

The woman is driving me insane! I could take her right here and now, torture her till she begged me to fuck her. Right here, on top of her desk.

That would brighten my whole day no doubt about that...

But she's stubborn. And she's not happy about my approach. I knew she might not like it. But this is not about romance crap.

This is about sex. Pure, unadulterated, mind-blowing sex. Sex that we'll have, no matter how hard she fights me on it. I want her. She will be mine...I just have to find out what it will take for her to give up and let me in...

* * *

"What do you want Miss Steele? I won't leave without being sure I'll see you again."

"I want to get back to work. I have other matters to attend. To be entirely honest, exchanging business advice for a social call isn't the best way to get my attention. Better luck next time Mr. Grey. Now if you don't mind, I do have other people waiting"

"Well, that's not really true. I thought you might take my advances the wrong way so I decided to make sure we had all day to hash this up. Every meeting you have is booked, with me. Under different names, but they are all with me. You can check if you like"

He sinks back down on the chair, looking quite pleased with himself. Me, I'm fuming! The nerve on this man! To bother me at my work place! Is he insane?

"Scott, send me an email with today's meetings information please"

"Right away Ana"

Suddenly he looks different, weird. He stares at me with a confused look on his delicious face.

"You're wasting time. I don't lie Ana"

I don't like to have strangers calling me Ana. Anastasia I barely accept. Miss Steele is better. More professional and cold.

"It's my time, I'll use it as I see fit Mr. Grey. Don't call me Ana. We are not friends. And remains to be seen if we are going to be friendly towards one another"

My cold and collected voice seems to take him by surprise. He twitches on his seat and clears his throat. Good, Steele-1, Grey-0.

"I apologize. Didn't mean to upset you. I guess I wish we already knew each other that's all"

* * *

Crap! That's not a look I want to see on her ever again. Now I can see the powerful dominating woman surfacing. Damn it, that was hot. And dangerous.

She's not the harmless flower I thought she was...she has fire in her. I wonder how close I can get before getting burned...

* * *

I keep my eyes on my computer, reading all the information Scott sent me. I decide to test Mr. Grey. If he's indeed talking truth, he will know every bit of information I have in front of me.

"So Mr. Grey. Since you claim to be the only person I'm to meet today, maybe you won't mind telling me the names of the other appointments I have for today"

He grins at me, I guess he knew I would pull this one-off.

"My pleasure"

After 5 minutes, I'm left with no doubts. This man booked my entire morning. Under false pretenses. I have to admit, I'm flattered. But it's unacceptable.

"Ok. Since you booked the entire morning, I guess my morning just got cleared up. Thank you for dropping by Mr. Grey. Scott will show you out if you want"

"I'm not going anywhere Miss Steele. Like I said before, I'm not one to just give up. I'm interested in getting to know you better. That will happen. I'm simply giving you the chance to decide how and when that takes place"

Ok, not I'm pissed off!

"We're done here. Goodbye Mr. Grey. Scott will show you out if you want"

"We're not done. Not even close. But I'll leave if that's what you truly want. We'll see each other again. Soon. That I can promise"

He stands up, and never leaving my eyes, reaches for my hand. I reluctantly give him my hand, determined to end this meeting on a civilized note.

Always looking at me, he takes my hand and kisses it, softly brushing his soft lips in my knuckles as he does it.

Oh god, that just awakens my already hot core. I'm now completely burning...not sure if he's to blame for that, but I wouldn't mind putting that theory to the test...

"Always a pleasure Miss Steele. Hope to see you again very soon"

* * *

Damn it, her skin is just pure silk. And that electricity, what the hell was that? Never felt that before... But I saw the look on her face. She wants me too!

Well well, I guess the game just got a lot more interesting. This will be fun...

* * *

The promise in his voice sends shivers down my spine. This man will not give up. I'm not sure I like that...

"Goodbye Mr. Grey"

He walks away from me, and when he does, I have a front row seat to the most glorious ass I've ever seen in my life...his ass is not the only thing that caught my eye to be honest. His well-built figure, highlighted by the custom tailored grey suit he's proudly wearing, topped by the most piercing grey eyes I've ever stared at, make him the perfect bad boy. His all persona emanates danger and incredible sex...Or so I imagine I guess...

"Scott, can you come in please?"

"What's up boss?"

"Well, seems that my morning just got cleared up. Mr. Grey made sure to book the entire morning. He was planning on doing more than just discussing business. I showed him on his way. If you can, juggle the afternoon so I can get out of here a little sooner than expected."

"Will do!"

He walks out and I'm left alone, to wonder about what Christian Grey, the hot billionaire entrepeneur wants to do with me.

I'm pretty sure I've never met him before. I would have remembered that...

Well, better get back to work. No good can come in dreaming about Mr. bad boy over there.

Besides, something tells me there's a lot more hidden behind those delicious grey eyes of his. Something dark and dangerous.

Maybe I'll get to find out, if he keeps the promises he makes...


	6. Girl talk is always interesting

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Taylor, I want you to track Miss Steele's movements from now on. Get a team to follow her around, know everyone she comes in contact with and make sure she doesn't notice a thing. I'm counting on you to make this as stealthy as possibly"

"Yes sir. I'll put Sawyer on it. He's the best for the job"

Sawyer, a good looking guy with a military background just like Taylor. And he's about Ana's age. I'm not really a fan of the idea of having him following her everywhere but it's better than having someone incompetent doing it.

I can't risk having her finding out about my somewhat shady efforts to keep tabs on her every move. She would no doubt go ballistic over it and it would ruin my chances to get her where I want her. I'm not really doing anything with the intel I gather though.

I'm just trying to understand her a little better. The woman is a mystery to me and that both angers me and allures me. I want her more now, after seeing how ruthless she can be in the work place. She gave me no chance to make any moves on her. But I know she wants me too. I'll just have to be cautious about it.

"Let's go to GEH Taylor. I need to get some work done"

And get my mind off Miss Steele for that matter...

* * *

"You're good to go Ana. Have a nice weekend!"

"Thanks Scott! You too"

Finally, my work day is over! Work morning that is...filled with sexy surprises I might add.

"Kate! I'm done for the day! Shall we do lunch?"

"Absolutely Steele! Let's go get something Italian! On you of course"

"Of course...want a ride?"

"Sure! I'm home right now. Give me 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go!"

Right, 20 minutes will surely turn out to be almost an hour...Now I'm bored. Waiting for Kate to get ready resembles an awful lot to watching paint dry. And I'm not a very patient person, big flaw I know. But time flies by, so why burn it with boresome moments?

"Steele, I'm ready!"

Wow, Kate outdid herself this time. She actually managed to get ready under 20 minutes. I'm impressed!

I swing by her place and I can see why she took so little time getting ready. She's being escorted out of her building by a very handsome man, blonde hair and sweet smile, surely he had a helping hand on getting her dressed. And undressed no doubt. The sexy man walks by to my car and is immediately start struck by my new toy. Men and cars. They're all the same. So easy to blind side and entertain...

"Damn! That car is just too hot! We must be friends! So you'll let me take this baby for a spin someday"

He says, winking at me and smiling so widely I can't help but chuckle. Yeah right, not on my watch hunny. Nobody drives my car but me.

"Hey! Stop that! I'm sorry Ana. He jokes about everything. This is Elliot. Elliot, this is Ana, my best friend"

Kate says, whacking him on the arm. Poor guy, if he sticks around long enough something tells me he'll have a bruised arm in no time. Along with any other body part Kate can get her hands on to punish him for his jesting behaviour.

I can't help but wonder why she kept the presentation formalities to a minimum. Must ask her about that after he's gone...

"It's fine Kate. He was pretty funny. But my car is for my hands only. Sorry Elliot"

I wink at him and smile, letting him know I am serious but also amused by his reaction.

"Oh come on Ana! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, she's pretty possessive about her cars and bikes. Not even I can drive them! You're out of luck Elliot"

"That's because you don't want to drive Kate. You love to have your personal driver everywhere you go and you know it Kavanaugh"

It's true, she does. In all of our time together, the only times she actually drove anywhere was in college and even then it was rare. I was always the designated driver. Probably because she was such a party girl back in the day..still is apparently!

"True babe. I've been your personal chauffeur for a while now!"

Babe hun? I guess she's working her magic on this one rather fast. Kavanaugh is ruthless when it comes to men. If she wants something, they'll eventually give it to her. Until she gets bored and moves on to the next. I am curious to know how long this will last. He is pretty cute, and quite humorous to be around. She could do a lot worse, and she has done a lot worse...

"Shut up!"

Second whack, to the head this time! Damn, this guy must really like her to endure such treatment! I love her to death, but Kate can be a tad heavy when it comes to lay down some tough love!

"Jesus Kate, relax. The poor guy will turn purple if you keep up this abuse"

"Ha! Finally, some sympathy! Thank you Ana, you understand what I suffer at the hands of this woman"

The look he throws Kate's way lets me know two things. They are in fact doing the hot and sweaty horizontal mambo and she is really into him. She can't help but grin at him and eye fucking him. Right in front of me...

"Ok, not wanting to ruin the mood, I'm really starving over here!"

"Right! Sorry! We have to go babe. I'll see you later?"

"Sure baby. Can't wait to see you drunk again"

Hmm, inside joke perhaps?

"Elliot! I don't get drunk!"

"Of course not baby! You just get even more delicious to be around!"

Can't help but laugh out loud at the obvious sexual innuendo of his statement...this guy must be really good in bed for Kate to be blushing like this...

"Ok, enough flirting! See you later Elliot!"

He winks at me and kisses Kate so passionately one would assume they were saying goodbye for two monts...jesus! It's only for a few hours! Get a grip people!

After a few good seconds of tongue action, they push away from one another and Kate walks to my car, flushed beyond belief and breathless. Dear god, what has taken over her?

"Jesus Kate. You guys were practically fucking each other outside!"

"Ana! We were not! It was just a kiss that's all!"

She's blushing again and the whole thing is just freaking adorable to witness. I have never seen her blush so intensely for years. She likes him...a lot.

"Yeah, with a lot of hand action to go with it! My god Kate, there were children walking by! They must be traumatized by now!"

"Ana! That's not funny at all! I get enough joking around from Elliot thank you very much!"

"Ok ok! It was just hilarious to watch him making you blush like a fourteen year old that's all. I haven't seen that colour show in your cheeks since we finished college! He must be doing something right to cause such a reaction on you"

"Oh Ana, he is! I'm so happy! But scared too! I missed feeling like this! But somehow, with him is different than anything I've ever felt before. You know I wasn't a real believer of soul mates and all that crap. But he makes me want to believe there really is someone perfect for everyone. I just hope I'm not betting my money on the wrong horse here..."

"Does he make you happy? In every way possible?"

"Yes. Yes he does. Absolutely happy!"

"Then that's all that matters! Live each moment like it's going to be your last and enjoy every minute with him. Worrying about what the future might bring you , will only cause you to freak out about stupid little things and make your forehead wrinkle from the exhaustion"

"Oh god, not wrinkles! I'm too young to have worry lines anywhere around my face! You're right! Now is all that matters!...You know, you could really make use of your life philosophy and write a book or something! Make some more money with your wise advises about carpe diem and shit"

"Ha! Always the one with the quick remarks Miss Kavanaugh! I'm not a visionary on the matter if that's what you're implying. I'm simply trying to get you out of your head for a minute. I know how messy things are in there most of the time"

"Now who's being the funny one! Stop mocking me! I just happen to have a lot on my mind that's all! Not everyone can be so detached when it comes to romantic involvements Steele!"

"Here we go again...I told you a million times Kate. Romance is not my thing. I prefer the fast life. Adrenaline is my true calling. Everything else takes second place"

"Yeah yeah! I know! You're a real adrenaline junkie and what not! But what about love Ana? Marriage! Kids! A family of your own! You deserve that! Don't you want that?"

Jesus, not this conversation again! I swear, someday I'll print my answers on little post its and glue them to my forehead! God knows I'm tired of voicing my thoughts with her! It's pointless! She's like a freaking broken record, rambling on and on about love and crap of the sort!

"Kate, you already know my thoughts on the matter. Let's not get into it again. My life, my prerogative ok?"

"Fine! Suit yourself! Though I still believe one day you'll find the one. The one that will break all of your thick walls and make you see what I've always seen. A beautiful woman, worthy of happiness, love and everything good that life has to offer. You mark my words Steele! When that day comes, I'll make sure to rub it in your stubborn face!"

"Ouch! Aren't we feisty today! I can assure you of one thing, if that day ever does come true, I'll let you whack me in the head like you did to that poor Elliot guy a few minutes ago!"

"Hell yeah! That's a deal Steele! You're going down!"

Kate, always the competitive one! I do love her though. She is one of the few that actually knows my reasons to avoid anything even remotely romantic. But she insists on trying to make me see something I decided to close myself to a long time ago. I know all about the joy of loving someone so deeply you can't imagine your life without that person. I know just how devoted and happy one can feel when love is in the mix.

But sadly, I also know what is left behind when love is snatched away from you, without warning. It leaves you nothing but pain, loneliness, emptiness and more important, it robes every bit of hope and faith you might have left in your soul.

When love is gone, you're left with the shell of who you used to be. For some, that shell can be filled with a new love or a simple fling. But I chose to keep it empty.

That way I cannot get hurt again. If you keep yourself from feeling anything good, bad feelings cannot find a way to creep in and rain on your parade. At least that's what has been working for me so why change?

"Whatever! Let's just enjoy our girl time! I'm in the mood for some shopping! You in?"

Dumb question, of course she's in! The woman cannot get enough of clothes, make up, jewelry and everything fashion related! I swear I have never seen anyone so obsessed with finding the right dress and shoes to go with it. She's a fashion monster and I just poke the beast!

"OMG! YES! I need to find the perfect dress to wear tonight! I want to blow Elliot's mind!"

His mind and something else I'm sure...

"I knew you would like it. And it's on me!"

"Steele! That's why you're my best friend!"

"So my money is what's keeping our friendship intact is it?"

"Of course not! But is a pretty good bonus!"

"Good save Kavanaugh!"

"You know I love you! Now let's eat! We have to make a day out of it! Mani, Pedis, the works!"

Yeah, I'm starving too! Enough with the shopping talk! I need to stuff my face! God knows I'll need the proteins to endure a girl day with Kate on the wheel,

I don't care though, I'll do anything to keep my mind occupied! I still can't forget those haunting grey eyes. The man is a true mystery. I have to find intel on him fast. I guess I'll just have to call my trustworthy computer geek and personal friend and make use of his skills. God knows I need all the leverage I can get with this man!

"So Kate, how did you and Blonde guy with a sexy smile met?"

"Oh, we met on one of those social gatherings you so politely refuse to attend every year. He was there with his brother and his parents. My parents knew his parents and when introductions were made we just, you know, the spark was there. So we started talking, then dancing, then talking some more and before I know it, we were in my place and the rest you can imagine"

"How long have you guys been seeing each other?"

"Hum...for about three weeks I guess. Why?"

"Just asking. We have been strangers for a while, partially my fault I'm aware, but I'm just surprised to see you so smitten by someone so fresh, that's all. But I like him, he seems fun and nice. Just what you need"

"Steele, we could be apart for years and we would never stop being best friends! No one knows me like you do! And no one knows you like I do! We're stuck with each other for life! Now, as for Elliot, I'm just living in the moment, like you said! He's amazing! And treats me like I'm the only woman in the world. So I can't really complain"

"I know we'll always be friends. I'm just sorry my work steals so much time from my personal life. I love you Kate. I just want you to know that. And I'm really glad he's making you happy. You deserve nothing but that. And if he ever hurts you or breaks your heart, I'll find him and break his fucking legs. And you know I can and I will so don't even bother doubting me!"

"I love you too Ana! You're the sister I never had! And yes, I know you would! You would black belt his ass so fast he would have a heart attack from the scare alone! But calm down ok? He's being a good boy for now so let's see how things plan out"

Black belt! Ha! If that was my only weapon! I happen to be an avid martial arts lover. And I also fancy any kind of self defense skill I can get my hands on. I am mastered in the arts of Krav Maga, Aikido, T'ai chi ch'uan, Taekwondo and am currently enjoying the subtle beauty of Muay Thai!

I also love guns. I have a license to carry a few and my dad Ray was very eager to teach me how to shoot and handle any gun he could get his hands on to show me, just so I didn't get hurt trying to shoot someone. I really loved him for it.

We share two big interests, martial arts and a healthy love for good and beautiful guns. He is a very good man and an amazing dad. I will never be able to repay him for what he did for me. I love him so much, I have no idea what I would do if he suddenly left me. Luckily he is a very healthy man and that scenario is far from coming true, so no worries there.

"You know where to find me if you change your mind"

I can't help it, I'm loving seeing her get all defensive of her new lover. So cute and un-Kavanaugh-like. She is in love. It's so obvious.

"Anyway, she says changing the subject, how was your day? Anything good happened?"

Uhh, we are not going there. Not even close to the subject of Mr. Grey and his perfect ass!

"Nop. Just another boring day in the office. You?"

"Steele! I know that look! Besides, Scott called me saying you had a very interesting visitor today! He didn't reveal the name, so I'm counting on you to do that!"

Oh shit! I could kill Scott right now! What the hell was he thinking! Kate is the last person you go to with gossip! She won't stop until she bleeds you dry and after she's done, you're left with your mind feeling like freaking jelly! She's like a dog with a bone, a fucking Doberman for that matter!

"Kate, it was work nothing more! Now stop! I can see the Kavanaugh inquisition coming my way and I'm not in the mood!"

"Come on Ana! Just tell me who it was! I swear I won't ask anything else! Please please please!"

Oh for fuck sake!

"Fine! The name and we're done. You better keep your promise Kate or the shopping spree I had planned will be over before it even began! Ok?"

"Yeah yeah! I promise!"

You better keep it...

"Christian Grey. We had a business meeting. That's all"

"Omg...the Billionaire Entrepeneur Christian Grey?"

"The one and only"

I'm left with a wide eyed Kate Kavanaugh, silent and unable to say a word on the matter...well that's a first!

"Kate are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah. I was just thinking. You know, if he plays his cards right, we could one day become real sisters"

What? What the hell is she blabbing about? Is the rosé that strong?

"Kate, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Hum, I should have mentioned this before but I didn't think it would be pertinent to do so. Now I see I was wrong. You see, my Elliot just so happens to be Elliot Grey, brother of your Christian Grey..."

Oh...well fuck me, things just got a lot more interesting...


	7. Faith works in mysterious ways

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Ana you ok? You're a little pale...more than usual that is"

Well, you just blew my mind a little, give me some freaking time to adjust...

"Yeah. That was just unexpected that's all. So you managed to snatch Elliot Grey. He has quite the playboy reputation you know!"

"He's a very good-looking guy, comes from a very good family, he so happens to be funny and smart too. Of course women will be interested in him. Besides, you know I'm no prude anyway, so we're even. As long as he doesn't trick me I'm fine with his past. Now, stop deflecting Steele! I know your reaction wasn't about my Elliot. So, Christian Grey hun? How did that go?"

Deep breaths Ana, you know how Kate can be...just breathe and answer her damn question...

"Ok, two things. First, if he ever cheats or hurts you purposely, you already know what I'll do. Second but not least, it was a business meeting and that's it. I won't talk about it anymore. So stop questioning me about it"

We arrive at the restaurant, thank god! It felt like forever and I'm already feeling extremely uncomfortable about finding out Kate's dating the grey eyed mystery man's brother...

I hurry out of the car, glad to have some distance from the Kavanaugh interrogation and walk into the italian place, with Kate walking fast behind me. She has that look on her face and I just know this conversation is not even close to be over. Fuck! I'm gonna kill Scott!

"Miss Steele! Welcome! You look lovely. Please, this way, your table is ready"

The waitress recognizes me immediately and ushers me into my favourite table, next to the big window. I like privacy but I also enjoy eating with a nice view and this place is perfect for that. It's located in a hill outside town, the restaurant overseeing the entire Seattle. Takes a while to get here, but it's totally worth it!

The view is breathtaking and the inside is very cosy and welcoming. Has that true italian feel and I love authenticity. Probably one of the main reasons I bought the place. The owner of this place was struggling to keep the place afloat so I bought it from him and let him to manage it. He is a good man, italian descendent and has a true love for the place. It's his legacy apparently so I felt bad taking it away from him. He just needed some investing and I was more than happy to ablidge. I love this place so it felt like the right move.

"Miss Steele! It's been a while! I'm so happy to see you again"

Speaking of the devil, here he is. The man himself, looking extremely pleased to see me, I think...

"Hi Giovanni! How are you? This is my dear friend Kate Kavanaugh and she loves italian food so, of course I had to bring her here!"

"Of course! Welcome Miss Kavanaugh! Would you like to discuss what you're having or may I suggest something?"

"Well, what do you think Kate?"

"Oh, I'll love to hear your suggestions please"

Kate Kavanaugh, polite and compliant...something is fishy about this...

"Allow me to surprise you then! I'll be right back with some drinks"

And he's off. The man was clearly in awe to see Kate and having her being so nice to him. She is a real knock out, anywhere we go, men look and drool. I love her, but sometimes the effect she ahs on people annoys me. It's not really envy, but annnoyance. Men can be so easy to manipulate...too easy...

"Well, he sure was excited to see you Ana. Anything you want to share about that?"

Oh boy, here we go again...Men can gawk at her all day, but god forbid one forty year old man looks at me and smiles and she's on a hunt for a love story...jeez!

"Kate, that's the former onwer of this place. I bought it from him because this place was goind under and I left him to manage it. That's why he was so pleased to see me. He's just grateful that's all"

"This is yours? Wow, it's a beautiful place...But I didn't know you invested in Restauration Steele!"

"I don't. It was a one time thing and I did it because I love the place and the feel of it. He truly loves this place so I bought it! It would be a shame to see this going away or change into something else..."

"Yes it would. And the view, my god! Just beautiful. Good call Ana! Really nice of you to do it"

"Well you know me, I love to give and give and give..."

"Ha! Aren't you funny today. But yes, you are very generous Ana. That is a fact. Except when it comes to give your heart what he deserves..."

Oh not this again! Talk about broken records!

"Here you go. 'Olive mozzarella Bruschetta' and some 'Insalata con Gamberi' to start. Rosé wine will complement it beautifully. Enjoy ladies"

The good man comes, serves us and leaves again. Kate is momentarily distracted by the very yummy looking food in front of us. Thank god!

"Wow, this looks great. And smells even better!"

"Yes it does. Well, let's dig in shall we?"

She smiles widely at me and we start devouring the delicious appetizers. This truly is a wonderful place. The view is beautiful but the food is just to die for.

"So, back to what we were talking about. Why are you still closed off to love Ana? It's been too long. You have to move on."

"Kate, let's just enjoy this scrumptious meal and not dwell on gloomy subjects ok?"

"I just don't get it Ana. You're a beautiful woman. You're rich, smart, funny, incredibly generous and so kind-hearted. Why not let someone love you? It pains me to know you could be so much happier right now. You deserve more Steele. Much more"

"Kate, I'm happy. I do what I want, when I want, how I want, for how long as I want. My life belongs to me, and no one tells me how to live it. That is what I want and need. Everything else is just not for me. Just let it go ok? I know you mean well, but we've been through this more times than I would have wished for. I love you and I know you love me too. But I'm happy. So let's just drop it and have a nice, carefree day. Ok?"

She sighs, heavily might I add but complies. I know this won't be the last time she bugs me about my love life, but for now I can enjoy the day...

"How was that ladies?"

"Delicious Giovanni, as always. Good choice"

I smile and wink at him. He blushes a little but nods and goes to fetch our next meal.

"Wow, the man turned red. See? That's the effect you have on men! You should take advantage of that and use it on someone worthy of you. Maybe someone like Christian Grey?"

Oh boy. As one bomb gets disarmed, another pops up ready to blow on my face...This woman is relentless...

"Kate! You are a nightmare today! Did you wake up and decided you were going to fix me up with someone? 'Cause I'll have to disappoint you, again! Christian Grey is not what I want, not even close to what I want for myself. Drop it"

I glare at her, but she grins at me. We know each other too well, and for too long to get affected by each others tempers.

"Here we go. For the next meal, 'Risotto alla Marinara' and 'Pizza La Vecchia'. Enjoy ladies. If you need anything let me know"

Again, he comes, sets the plates and leaves again...Kate looks bewildered again, by the look and the smell of the food. I find myself licking my lips with sweet antecipation as well.

"Right. Because good looks, obscene amount of money, intelligence, power and a smoldering par of eyes are disgusting in a man..."

Oh boy, she's like a dog with a bone. Except a dog with a bone would stop barking and just enjoy the freaking bone!

"If you like him so much, maybe you should drop his brother and focus your attention on him. Maybe then you will stop bugging me about it"

I feel a sudden unwelcoming sting of jealousy after hearing her talk about him like that...Why the hell would I feel jealous? I don't know him at all...She's working my last nerve that's what...

"Anastasia Steele, are you jealous?!"

Of course, Kate misses nothing! Annoying trait!

"No! Of course not! I don't know him. And what I happen to know about his personality, truly annoys me. He's a very arrogant and self-absorbed man. Two traits I despise in men. So, there you go!"

"Wow, so defensive! That's a first Steele! And you know, what you call arrogance and self-absorption, I could call confidence and sense of self-worth. Elliot is a very confident man and I think it might be a family trait. Nothing wrong with that Ana. I actually think is pretty sexy"

Ugh...

"Kate, why are you insisting on this? You barely know Elliot as it is. Have you met Christian?"

"No, I haven't. But Elliot loves him and that tells me everything I need to know. Besides, you were the one telling me to live in the moment. Maybe you should do the same. 'Cause I doubt Christian Grey would bother to book your entire morning, under false pretenses, just to discuss business"

What? Damn it Scott! That little weasel! Oh I would love to kick him in those back stabbing nuts of his right now!

"Okay...I don't even know what to say to that. First, Scott is going to regret blabbing to you about this! Second, so we are clear, just because Elliot loves his brother, doesn't make him immediate marrying material. You know better than me, how much unconditional love can be blind and deaf. With that said, and seeing as you won't stop badgering me today I'll just tell you about the goddamn meeting. It was pointless. He wasn't interested in business at all. He wanted to know more about me and I didn't like it. I hate people messing with my life, let alone tricking me at work. So I shut him down and kicked his perfect ass out of my office. He wasn't pleased but fuck it. I don't appreciate dishonesty and that crossed a line. There, are you happy?"

"Ok...so he wanted to know you...Ana that's huge! He's Christian freaking Grey! It was a huge step for him to track you down in your office and try to know you better! Yes he lied, but it was for a good cause don't you think? Some might actually think it was romantic and brave of him to do so. And we'll talk about his perfect ass in a second don't worry..."

"Ok, stop right there! You might think it was romantic and what not, but I know better. He wanted to intimidate me, take me by surprise and exert his power over me. That's why he chose a work setting. Because he knows just how powerful he is in the business world. He knows I want to expand my own businesses and he used that against me. I resent that and frankly, he pissed me off with his dominating demeanour. He's not my type Kate so drop it. He has a nice ass and a very nice body to go with it. He has very piercing eyes and a very distracting mouth. It's a shame everything coming out of that perfect mouth annoys me so much. So are you satisfied or will you grill me a little more?"

"Hmm, for now that will do. At least you admit he's good-looking. It's a start."

She is full cheshire cat smiling at me now so I know I'm in the clear...for now...uff!

"Finally we can indulge on this delicious meal! Thank you god!"

She sticks her tongue out to me and I chuckle. How classy of her...

"Very mature of you Miss Kavanaugh"

"Oh suck it Steele! You know, this wine is divine! I'm loving this place! We have to come here more often!"

"I'm glad you like it. We can come here anytime you like. And you should bring Elliot here too. It's a very romantic setting"

"Of course! He will love it! He's a big fan of Italian food you know. See? Why are you so sensible to improve other people's relationships but so cold with your own?"

"Oh Kate, it's much easier giving advise than following it. So, tell me more about this Elliot wonder"

"Hmm, I get that. But I still think you should follow your own advises! Anyway, Elliot is just amazing. He's in the construction business so he's very good with his hands! He's incredibly easy to talk to and he can melt me with just one look. I'm bewitched and I'm loving every minute!"

Wow, handy with his hands? Too much information...but I'm curious...

"Really, bewitched? Curious choice of words...So, he's good in bed hun?"

"Good? Ha, that's an understatement. He's amazing! The things he can make me feel, god Ana! I've never have as many orgasms in my life. He's incredible! And he can't keep his hands off me. He's insaciable!"

"Wow, Kavanaugh, you got it bad!"

"So bad!"

"So ladies, ready for some dessert?"

"Please! Everything as been perfect so far! Thank you so much Giovanni"

"My pleasure Miss Steele. I'll be right back with some dessert"

"Wow, the man just can't seem to keep a composed face when you look at him and smile. He might be just a business partner or whatever, but he would love to get into your pants Steele!"

"Of course he would. Every man that looks me instantly melts and imagines undressing me and eating me up. How could they not?"

I can't hide the sarcasm in my voice. Kate is so annoying sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I know I'm attractive, I'm no fool. But I also know that men, once they learn my name and how rich and poweful I am, they usually come running. So it's not really a matter of attracting men. It's more about attracting the right men, with the right intentions. Or women...that reminds me, I have to figure this Angie deal. Do I really want to have a girl for a submissive? Maybe that would be a refreshing change of pace...but for how long? Because, let's face it, men have been quite pleasurable so far Anastasia. What they possess between their legs has been the perfect toy for you to play with. Of course you can always take care of business with some mechanical assistance, but that takes all the fun out of it. Anyway, I should probably figure this thing out before returning home...

"That was too sardonic even for you Steele. What are you thinking about? You look so far away..."

"Nothing, just some business I have to take care of"

Business mixed with pleasure...dangerous combo...

"Here we go, a classic 'Tiramisú', 'Panacotta' and our very own 'Mousse di Cioccolato Bianco'. I do hope you enjoy"

"Thanks Giovanni. It looks delicious as always"

He smiles and vanishes again. The man moves fast for his age...

"Yummy!"

"Indeed! Buon appetito!"

"Steele, you know Italian?"

"Sì che faccio, un po '."

"Wow, I am amazed! Is there anything you cannot do Ana?"

"Resisting your interrogations for once"

"Well, no one can so it doesn't really count."

"Really? Elliot suffers from the same faith?"

"When it's necessary. But he's a rather honest guy so I don't need to drill information out of him. He's kind of a blabber if you must know..."

"Not good for keeping secrets?"

"Horrible secret keeper! So maybe, I should keep your obvious attraction to Christian a secret...we don't want him running to his little brother and spill the beans now do we?"

The look she's giving me makes me feel unease. She's challenging me...almost threatening me to tell Elliot everything...that would be catastrophic! I still need to find more intel on him and the last thing I need is he knowing I find his ass deliciously looking! No, that cannot happen!

"Do that and see what happens Kavanaugh. What we say to one another will remains between us. Remember, betrayal goes both ways. And there's a lot I can tell sweet Elliot about you too. You keep that in mind"

I keep a cold and sharp tone in my voice, but still smile at her. I know I can get intense sometimes, and she's a dear friend. I don't want to scare her . I just need to keep our conversation secret. It's too dangerous to let him know anything. He already thinks he's got the power. Knowing he actually messes with my senses would ruin everything.

"Jesus Ana, relax! I was kidding! Of course I won't tell him! You're my best friend and I would never betray you in any way! Jeez, you should try yoga or something. You're too tense sometimes!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I just don't want Christian Grey to think I have the hots for him. He's already too cocky as it is"

"Ok ok! I got it! Omg, this mousse is to die for! I think I'm having an orgasm in my mouth..."

"Ew Kate! Keep your orgasms to yourself please! Or at least wait for Elliot to get his handy hands on you! Jeez!"

She looks at me and we burst out laughing, because the mousse is really orgasmic and Kate is really in love! This place never disappoints! I must come here again...

I have a sudden vision of bringing a certain grey eyed man here, to share an orgasmic white chocolate mousse with me...perhaps having him eat it out of my naked body...

What the fuck Anastasia...

* * *

"Hey little Bro! You look busy as always"

Great, my nosy brother chooses to barge into my office when I'm in the middle of reading the file Welch just got for me. Miss Anastasia Steele is the person of interest...and interesting she is...

"Elliot, what do you want?"

I'm already irritated at him. I was really enjoying reading about my blue-eyed dominating beauty...

"Well, nice to see you too!"

"Yeah yeah, what?"

"Ok! Are you coming to Mia's event tonight?"

What? What event?...Oh right...That event...

"I don't think so. Not really my scene Elliot"

"Oh come on! You know Mia will be really disappointed if you don't show up to support her!"

"She'll understand."

Elliot is eying me, probably thinking the same thing I am...no she won't. She will pout and sulk and annoy me for days because I wasn't there...fuck!

"Fine! I'll go, but nor for long!"

"Awesome! Kate is coming too! She'll love to meet you, outside of your office that is!"

Right, Miss Kavanaugh. What a feisty and annoying little girl! She grilled me in an interview for her college newspaper...she even had the audacity to ask me if I was gay! I could have taken her over my knee right there, if she wasn't so annoying and not my type at all. I have no idea what my brother sees in her, and by the way things are looking, he's really falling for the blazing woman. Lucky me...

"Whatever. Is that all? I have stuff to do you know..."

"Oh right! I shall leave you to your millions then! See you tonight little bro!"

"Bye Elliot"

And just like that, I'm left alone with Miss Anastasia Steele beneath my fingers...oh if only that was true...the things I could do to her...

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Ana. That was truly a delight. We have to go there again, soon!"

"You welcome Kavanaugh. Apart from your exhausting inquisitions, it was rather pleasant. The food was delicious like always. Now, shall we go shopping for the right mind-blowing dress?"

"Yes please!"

She actually starts clapping her hands. She's so excited. It's obviously because of Elliot. Elliot Grey...I guess the Grey men do have that effect on women...

"Ana, I was trying to ease this into the conversation but I can't wait any longer. I'm going to an opening party tonight with Elliot and I was wondering if you would like to come. I want you to get to know him better and you need to have some fun. So that would be a double win for me. Please?"

"Really Kate? The puppy dog eyes? Really?"

"Come on Kate! It will be fun! And maybe you'll meet someone there who knows!"

"I knew you had an ulterior motive! Look Kate, you're going with Elliot, I'll be the third wheel and that's not fun at all"

"Ana! It's not like we're in high school! We're not gonna make out in public or anything like that! Come on! Please"

Oh man, Kate begging is just adorable. Annying, but still adorable and so unlike her...what can I say...I do need to have some fun, but is this the right kind of fun to me? Whatever...I'll give it a shot...

"Fine! I'll go! I guess we need to find two dresses now"

"Yay! It's going to be so much fun! You'll see! We haven't gone out together in years! I'm so excited!"

"I really hope so Kate!"

Inside I'm actually excited and a bit nervous...that's odd. I never get nervous. Maybe it's because I haven't been in a social event in a while, surrounded by strange people, making small talk and what not...yeah, that must be it...


	8. The Encounter

_******Guys, more chapters for you! Be warned, a few moments of girl time and girl talk in here, so keep reading! I promise it will get juicy! Also, ******__I would love to show you what Kate and Ana wore tonight but I can't show the links, whenever I save the doc, the link changes! If you know how to do it, tell me because I would love to let you know what I chose for them! _Love you all and review at will ;)

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"So about this 'event'. Can I just take a little black dress and be done with it?"

Personally, I'm not really in the mood to go on a dress hunt. I have options in my closet, so I'm sure I'll be fine. And I know how Kate can get about this...

"Ana no! We are going to get doled up! That requires new dresses, shoes and getting our hair and make up done! No complains please! I miss doing this kind of stuff with my best friend you know?"

Really Kate? The BFF card? Damn it! This is what I was afraid of. Kate is on a mission now, and I just know the day will be long, filled with enough girl time and girl talk to last me an entire month!

"Fine! But I draw the line with slutty dresses. I want to have a nice time, without worrying about bending over and show my panties to the whole world or my boobs for that matter"

"Yay! Come on!"

With that, I'm carried away by a very excited Kate Kavanaugh and I just know this is going to be painful and exhausting. God, I hope it's worth all the fuss!

* * *

"Grey!"

I'm feeling snappy today, don't really know why. I feel nervous and unease. More annoyed than usual...

"Sorry to bother you sir, but Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you"

Oh great, what is she doing here...

"Let her in"

I practically yell at my secretary. The day just gets better and better...

"Christian dear. How are you?"

She glides in my office, looking all dominating and gorgeous. Well, she is a good looking woman, for her age. I obviously got caught in her charm once, a long time ago. Now, I only see her as a friend of course. She is definitely not my type. Not anymore.

"Elena. What do you want?"

She flinches a little at my lousy disposition but quickly regains her composure. She's not one to get easily deterred, that I know.

"Well, I can see you're in a rather foul mood today. Something wrong?"

Yes! You're here annoying me! I already felt like kicking the damn wall before you arrived!

"It's not a good day that's all. What do you want Elena? I have work to do"

"Fine, I'll get to the point then. It's about what we were suppose to discuss in my club, when you were suddenly distracted by Miss Steele"

Oh, and what a distraction she could be...

"Elena, I told you already. I'm not interested. I want her"

"Don't be a fool Christian! She is not what you need! Not at all! I know for a fact she has zero tolerance for any kind of violence towards her. Would be loudacris to pursue her"

"Don't treat me like a fucking child Elena! I decide what I need not you!"

"Of course you do. I'm just trying to prevent you from making a fool of yourself. And wasting your time. She isn't right for you"

Like you would know what is right or wrong, you fucking bitch...

"Enough! If that's all leave. I have work to and I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid assumptions about how I should live my life!"

"Don't be rude to me! I am your friend, your only friend for that matter! No one knows you like I do! Don't forget that!"

"If you know me that well, you know I don't like to be told what do to"

"I know. But I care for you and I don't want you to get hurt. That's all"

"I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine."

"As you wish. Call me if you need me then. Goodbye dear"

"Bye Elena"

And with that, she leaves. Fucking woman, always minding my business. She's right though, I know Miss Steele is probably the last woman for me, but I can't help it. Never felt this before. I have to have her. Period. No matter how wrong we might be to each other...

* * *

"Wow. Omg Ana, that is perfect. You look like an angel. A very hot and indecent angel"

An angel? Right...

"You really think so?...Kate, it's a bit short..."

"You have beautiful legs! Please Ana, this is the one! You must get it!"

I really like the dress. It's a Herve Leger and I love the brand. The dress is white, short, long-sleeved and filled with embroideries and special details. It has an antique meets roman meets greek kind of feel to it and I love it. It doesn't have a cleavage so that's great, although I can still see to much of my legs. Bending over will be a problem...

"Ana come on! That is your dress. You look beautiful! And you'll be able to bend over as you want, it's almost a knee-length dress on you. Come on!"

I've never seen Kate defend a dress this much so it's probably a good sign...oh what the hell! It's only one night, can't hurt that much!

"Fine! I'll take it!"

"Yay! You look so hot Ana! You're definitely getting laid tonight!"

The irony is not lost on me...I will probably get laid tonight, but with someone not attending the party. Wait, have you decided Anastasia? You're going with a submissive girl now? Is that it?

Maybe you should just go out, have some drinks, dance, chat away and then tomorrow make the decision...yeah, that sounds like a better idea!

"So, what you think about mine? Good?"

"Kate, you could wear a potato sack and every man would still want in your pants."

"Ana, come on! Be honest! I want Elliot to go crazy!"

Oh he will definitely go crazy alright. Kate is a bombshell on her own, but encased in a strapless bandage fitting lava red dress, hot is not enough a word. She is gorgeous and she knows it. But she still needs approval from me so I oblige. She is my friend and I love her, even if she is a self-absorbed annoying little thing sometimes.

"Elliot will have to cover his pants the minute he sees you. You look stunning"

"Ha, that would be funny to see! Thanks Ana! I love it!"

"So, dresses are picked out! What's next on the list Miss Kavanaugh?"

"Shoes! I think I know the perfect pair for both of us! Come on!"

After I pay for the beautiful dresses, we go shoe shopping. Now, I have to be honest, buying shoes I like. I love a beautiful pair of black Louboutin pumps or sky high Brian Atwood platforms.

I know Kate loves Brian Atwood shoes too, and she has a special thing for prints, so as soon as Kate sees a pair of leopard printed platforms, she is in love. I am drawn to a gorgeous pair of Black Peep Toe pumps, with a golden detail on the heel, also from Brian Atwood. They are perfect and complement the dress without overshining it. The man truly knows how to make shoes sexy and comfortable. I love them!

We try out a couple more, obviously, but we know it's pretty hopeless. Our feet have already fallen in love at first sight so there's no point in trying anything else.

The shoes are picked out, so now it's accessorizing time. Obviously, Kate's like a kid in a candy store. Her eyes are shining and she keeps clapping her hands. This is like christmas to her and I am loving seeing her this happy. Makes up for being such a lousy friend sometimes.

Kate says I should wear only earrings and maybe a ring. I agree, the dress is a statement on its own. So as soon as I see a pair of Oscar de La Renta Crystal Panther earrings with a ring to match, I am sold. The set is beautiful and completes the entire look perfectly. I want the dress to be the main focus, so I am more than happy with the whole look!

Kate has a harder time picking something out, mainly because she wants everything she sees. But finally, after much guidance from yours truly, she settles for an Alexis Bittar statement gold and crystal necklace, cuff and ring to match. They look gorgeous on her, and I know that the entire look will be something out of this world. She is thrilled, mostly because she wants Elliot to focus entirely on her tonight. And he will. They will probably leave much earlier than anticipated because of it...

The only thing left are the purses. obviously we opt for clutches. And we kneow exactly what we want to pair our outfits with. Alexander McQueen. No one better than the genius McQueen. I choose a rather simple gold snake-skin clutch, with the characteristic skull-clasp. Perfect! Kate goes with a black rectangular folded Clutch, with a skull detail as well. Over all, we nailed it!

So with the dresses, shoes and accessories picked out, we head for our favourite salon to get some very much deserving girl time. After a very relaxing massage and a not so pleasant waxing session, it's time for some manicure and pedicure. Kate is feeling adventurous, her words, so she choosse a mint green color, to complement the dress and shoes. My dress is kind of neutral, and since the shoes are black I decide to paint my nails with a deep burgundy color, which I think it's a very sexy color but still neutral in a way.

Afterwards, it's hair styling time, and I already know what I want. A low, messy and very sexy looking chignon. I love my hair loose, and not wanting to tie it up, a chignon is the perfect mix of hair loose but still tamed. Kate opts for her personal favourite look, and mine too, curling her hair and letting it fall on her chest and back. It will look beautiful with the dress and jewelry she picked up.

"Oh Ana, thank you for a very well spent day! I love to do these things with you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome! Now let's go to my place and finish our sexy looks!"

We giggle and lock arms, like two teenager bff's would. And that's what we truly are. Just two best friends, enjoying each other, laughing and having a good time, without a care in the world. Well, maybe one or two for me...I really need a night out to figure out what to do about Angie.

And Mr. Grey's earlier visit still lingers in my mind. So maybe some dancing and alcohol will help with that...or maybe not. But I am going to try it anyways!

* * *

"Grey!"

"Hey bro! Look, about tonight! I'm gonna be stuck at a construction site for a few more hours than I thought, so I'll meet Kate at her place after dinner. Wanna meet us there too?"

"I don't know yet. It´s probably better meeting you guys in the club."

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Oh I almost forgot, she's bringing her friend Ana tonight! I think you'll like her!"

Doubt it...

"Whatever Elliot. I'm going for Mia, not your annoying girlfriend's friends"

"Easy Christian, she's my girl now. Besides, you'll definitely like her. She's hot and filthy rich, just like you little bro!"

I can hear him chuckle from the other side of the line, and for instants I want to smash the phone into the wall. I love my brother, but sometimes I just want to shut him the hell up! The man talks to much!

"Elliot, I have work to do!"

"Right, sorry! So, let me know when you get there ok? Later bro!"

"Bye Elliot"

Great, now I'm going to have to endure small talk with some stranger, because Miss Kavanaugh decided to bring her 'friend'. Elliot says she's hot, but he's not really picky when it comes to women. Clearly not. So I'm in for a very annoying night.

All I want is to see Miss Steele again. That woman has been under my skin from day one! And it pisses me off!

I'm not one to pine over women or let them mess with my head. They kneel at my feet. That's the natural order of things. And she will be no different.

No matter how dominating she might be, I will have her succumbing to my every need soon enough...

* * *

"Wow, we look hot Steele!"

"Yes, yes we do!"

We are now fully attired, make up and all. And we look good! Really good! Elliot will definitely have a hard time hiding his body's reaction to Kate's appearance. And I am dying to see it happen! He is such a joker, I'm sure his reaction will be hilarious!

Elliot has work to do until after dinner time, so we decide to order some pizza and just wait in her place until he arrives and we can take a cab. Since we are all drinking tonight, looks like the responsible thing to do.

José was going to join us, but apparently he had a last-minute problem with his father, nothing serious he assured me. That makes me sad for two reasons. I am actually missing spending time with him, since he is one of my best friends. And knowing his father is in trouble, whatever it is, makes me feel unease and worried. He's a good man and I like him very much. I hope everything is alright. I'll be sure to call him tomorrow and check up on him.

Now that José cancelled on us, I am officially the third wheel of tonight's event and that is just not fun at all! Kate keeps assuring me that I will have a lot of fun, but I am a little skeptic...Oh well, might as well try to have a nice time, since I am all doled up and ready to party!

"Stop worrying! We'll have so much fun! And with the way you look tonight, I'll probably have to fight men off of you, so I can have a few minutes alone with my best friend!"

She is laughing and winking at me, and I know she means it. We look really hot tonight. I just hope the night turns out to be a hot one too...and suddenly, a very vivid image of grey eyes and soft lips comes to mind.

Oh boy, that would seriously make my night!...Anastasia Steele! Get a fucking grip woman! He is an arrogant, self-absorbed prick! And don't forget he isn't your type! At all!

He has dominant written all over his perfectly chiseled body. Stay away from him and focus on working out your present relationship...

"Ana, you ok?"

"Hun? Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"You got quiet for a few minutes. Were you thinking about something or someone in particular?"

"No Kate, I was not. Has Elliot texted you yet?"

"Hum, no! He's still working I guess. Who knew construction world could be so demanding..."

"Oh Kate, are you missing your handyman that much?"

"Ana! Stop teasing me! God, you and Elliot are always joking around! Yes, I miss him so what? I can't wait to see his face when he looks at me in this dress"

The grin splashed all over Kate's angelic face is so full of lust and sexual anticipation, it makes me squeeze my legs a bit. I guess sex is really one of Elliot's specialties...I wonder if the sexexpertise runs in the family. I know they're adopted, but since they grew up together, one can dream about such things...Stop dreaming about him! Damn it!

"You have that look on your face again! What are you thinking about Steele? Spill it!"

"Kate, stop being nosy and just text Elliot. Ask him how long he'll take"

"Fine, bossy pants! But we'll revisit this issue later!"

Oh god, Kate can be so exasperating sometimes...why does she care what my mind is rambling about? Its' none of her god damn business! And I really don't want to admit that the grey eyed Adonis of a man has been a constant presence in my head since this morning...

"He'll meet us there. He's still late and wants us to have fun while he's away. Oh"

"So let's go. He'll catch us later and you'll get to see his face anyway. Come on Kate, we look to good to be wasting time seating in your couch!"

I smilewidely at her, trying to get her in the right mood again. When she barges into her bathroom, adjusts her hair and smacks her lips to test the lipstick, I know I succeeded. She's so excited I can help but get a little bit excited as well! I hope tonight proves to be a night to remember...

As we walk outside the bathroom, the bell rings...

"OMG! It's him! He was lying! Omg, come on Ana, you open the door!"

She positions herself in the middle of the living room and nods at me to open the door. Adorable.

I walk towards the door, checking again to see if she's ready and she winks. Ok, show time!

I open the door. But it's not Elliot on the other side. Instead I'm greeted with the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen, the same ones that have haunted my mind and causing inappropriate reactions to my body, since this morning...what...the ...fuck...


	9. Rough Night

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

Holy shit! What the fuck is she doing here? And why the fuck does she look this hot? All I see are her perfect legs and her gorgeous face, but that is more than enough because my dick is now at full attention and this is not good! Not good at all! The fuck!

"Anastasia Steele?"

I'm trying my very best to keep the arousal I'm feeling at this point from showing anywhere in my face or my voice. But I think I might be failing at that, because I'm pretty sure I just licked my lips after saying her name. What a beautiful name it is...

"Mr. Grey. What are you doing here?"

Oh, she is affected by me alright. I can see the slightest hint of a blush creeping beneath her soft but very sexy make up. It is true what they say, less is more. And she obviously doesn't need to cover her face with make up at all. The woman is stunning. Focus Grey!

"I could ask you the same thing"

She swallows hard and for a few seconds, stares at my lips and bites down on her lower lip. Fuck! I want to do that! Shit, that's hot!

"Ana, open the door!"

That's Miss Kavanaugh's annoying voice...wait, Ana? She is Kate's friend?

Oh yes! Fuck yeah! Tonight just got a lot more interesting! You're mine now Anastasia...

* * *

Oh shit, oh fuck! Shit shit shit! What the hell is he doing here? Focus woman! Speak!

"Sorry, come on in please"

Get it together Anastasia! He's just a man! A gorgeous, pure sex on legs man, but still a man. Remember his lousy personality traits and you'll be just fine...like his perfect toned ass...Oh god! Ana!

"Thank you Anastasia"

Oh shit, first name bases? Hell no! He wants to play? Let's do this then...

"Grey? Where's Elliot?"

Poor Kate, she is so disappointed. You and me both sister...well, not really, but still, this is messed up...and very, very unexpected...and so hot...

"My brother apologizes but he will meet us at the event. He's running a bit late. He asked me to pick you up"

His eyes, now completely focused on mine, are so god damn alluring. I've never been so hypnotized by a man's eyes alone. Such power, such darkness hidden beneath them. Careful Anastasia, he is dangerous, that is a given.

"Oh. Fine. Let's go then!"

Kate is annoyed and probably wants to start drinking. Poor Elliot, he's in for a few hits to the head when she gets her hands on him...

"After you ladies"

Why is he staring at me? It's so unnerving! And why does he look so damn hot? Couldn't he just have bad taste in clothes or bad hair, or even bad breath? The man is a menace! Too good to be allowed to live! It's very distracting...

"Ok, let's go!"

Thank god Kate noticed the weird stare down happening between us, and decided to lock arms with me and walk in front of him with me. I don't think I can move alone. This is just ridiculous! Pull your shit together woman! You're a fucking dominant for gods sake! You bring men to their knees, never the other way around...

He is just a man. And he's not even the right man so forget it! Tonight is suppose to be a fun night. Focus on that! You'll have lots of fun tonight. But not with him. He's too much and you know it.

* * *

Fuck, Miss Kavanaugh got to her before I could make any move. I can feel her reaction to me, she is definitely aroused by the way she was eyefucking me earlier.

Those big blue eyes are just perfect. And those damn legs, so yummy! And those heals, oh I would love to have them on top of my shoulders while I made her come over and over again screaming my name. I want her. I really want her...

* * *

"Wow, nice car Grey"

Kate's tone is honest but condescending. Yes, I have money and I like to spend it. So what? And yes, I like nice cars, safe and fast. Obviously the Audi R8 is the perfect mix of the two. Doesn't hurt that it's a very good looking car as well...

"Beautiful car"

Hum, Miss Steele on the other hand is actually enjoying my new acquisition...good to know, perhaps that will score some points with me later on.

"Do you like fast cars Miss Steele?"

"Amongst other things"

Oh, I would love to know about your deepest interests Miss Steele...She's biting her lip again. Fuck, that is hot!

"Shotgun!"

She did not just say that...when I thought the nuisance couldn't get any worse, she strikes again!

"Really Kate? What are you, twelve?"

Oh, she's annoyed as well. Good to know. The only question is why...

"Shut up Ana! Come on, let's go!"

The little brat enters my car, takes her undeserving seat next to me and Miss Steele is forced to seat in the back. I don't like this one bit. Elliot owes me big time. Huge!

I try to focus on the road but knowing she is behind me, probably staring at me, makes me very nervous. When I glance at the rearview mirror, I catch her indeed staring at me. The minute our eyes meet, she looks away. The fuck! She's avoiding me? Oh hell no! Tonight you're mine Miss Steele, don't bother running.

* * *

Oh god, he caught me staring at him! Thank god I could look away and pretend it was nothing. It's very difficult not to stare when his scent alone makes my head spin. Dangerous, this is very dangerous.

* * *

We arrive at Mia's event, and I can wait to get my hands on her. She looks so hot and fuckable tonight. Men will be all over her and that makes my blood boil. No one will touch her but me tonight. I waited long enough.

"Come on Ana, I really need a drink"

Fuck, again? Ahh, damn this woman! She's clinging to her friend like freaking bees to honey...Elliot cannot get here soon enough...

I follow them inside Mia's Restaurant/Club and the place is pretty decent looking. I mean, it's Mia and she has very good taste, but since she can get a little over board I had my doubts. But I was wrong. I like it. It's simple, but still modern looking. She did a good job.

"Christian! You came!"

And here she is.

"Hi Mia. Of course, I said I would"

"Yeah, I know! Where's Elliot?"

"He'll be here. He's just running late"

"Oh, ok"

"Mia, this is Anastasia Steele and Katherine Kavanaugh. Miss Kavanaugh is Elliot's girlfriend"

"Oh, so nice to meet you both! Elliot has gone on and on about you Katherine"

"Please, call me Kate"

"Kate! And Anastasia, I'm such a huge fan of your fashion magazine! It's a real pleasure to meet you! And you're even more beautiful in the flesh!"

"Oh, thank you so much Mia, please call me Ana. You look stunning as well. And this place is just perfect. Congratulations"

"It is? Oh, I'm so glad you like it! I'm really excited! Come on, let's get some drinks!"

Now, both Mia and Kate grab her arms and walk away. The fuck is wrong with them? Is Anastasia hiding candy on her arms or something? I want to grab her, but I can't get a fucking second alone! Damn it!

I better follow them, the place is getting crowded and I can already see men staring at her...Fuck off assholes, she's mine!

* * *

"So Ana, are you single?"

Wow, that was blunt and fast...

"Hum, well, yes I am"

"Oh, sorry if I'm being indiscreet. I do that sometimes. But I'm just a huge fan and nobody knows about your personal life. You're a very private person aren't you?"

"I try to be"

"You're so beautiful. I bet men fall at your feet all the time!"

This girl is adorable, a little nosy, but still pretty cute. Like a little groupie...

"No, not really. But I appreciate your compliment"

"It's the truth! Look at you! That dress looks stunning on you! Look over there, every man is ogling you!"

"Ana is a bit clueless when it comes to guys. She has always been like that"

Oh Kate, I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm not the one clueless here. I'm just very successful at keeping my affairs secret. I do know the reaction I cause in some men but it doesn't mean anything. They are very physical beings, so a little cleavage, little leg, and they're good to go...

"I'm not clueless. I'm just not arrogant enough to believe every man wants me that's all"

"But they do"

They say in unison. That's weird...

"Ok, that was weird. If you don't mind, I'm going to get another drink. I'll be back for some more tough love in a second"

I smile at them and walk away, eager to just get something stronger in my system. And then I see him. Perfect, bad boy all the way, staring at me, practically eyefucking me. At this point I had two glasses of champagne and I'm getting braver by the second. But I'm still master of my body and my mind so I decide to do the right thing. I turn away from him and walk away as fast as I can. Tonight isn't about him. I need to have some fun. Safe fun.

* * *

Holy shit, she's finally alone! Wait, don't look away! Fuck!

"Hey bro! Sorry I'm late! Where are the girls?"

"Finally! You owe me big time! They're over there"

"Is that Mia? They've met already?"

"Yeah, I introduced them"

"Oh, ok. Thanks man. See ya in a bit"

There he goes, rushing to see his annoying little girlfriend and I'm once again, left alone, looking for my perfect blue eyed woman. Where the hell did she go?!

* * *

"You look beautiful as always"

Jesus, you scared me man! Oh, this is not good...

"Thank you"

"Anytime. I miss seeing your gorgeous face Anastasia"

Okay, definitely not good...not here, not now...

"It's Miss Steele to you"

He flinched and actually has the decency to look down. Good.

"Always so cold to me. Why is that 'Miss Steele'?"

You're good, I'll give you that. You fooled me once, but now twice! I'm cold because you're a fucking asshole, and I don't like you one bit. That's why. But you don't know just how well I have you figured out. Not yet anyway.

"What do you want Josh?"

"You"

He grabs my hand and kisses it. I would be fooled by something like this, before knowing what a jackass you truly are. I jerk my hand away and straighten myself to my full height.

"Don't ever do that again. Understood?"

My voice filled with anger and power. He backs away slightly and nods, apologetic, I guess.

"Forgive me. I just wanted to show you I miss you"

"Don't. We both know what you really miss. And it isn't my pretty smile or my sexy body"

"What do you mean?"

He actually has the nerve to look wounded and surprised. Oh baby, two can play this game. And you will lose.

"I know everything. What you did, what you took from me and for how long. You clearly had no idea who you were dealing with"

He swallows hard and starts turning a pale shade of white. Good.

"I...I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you mam"

"You stole from me and tried to blackmail me after I sent you packing. That didn't hurt, it pissed me off. The only reason you're still alive and unharmed is because of my good-hearted nature. Cross me again and you'll find out just how cruel I can be"

"Yes mam. I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Forgive me please"

He swallows a couple of times, bows his head in a submissive manner and speaks so softly one would actually believe his words. But I know better. He has done this before, I wasn't the first and I won't certainly be the last. The only reason keeping me from tearing his throat out is because of his family. They are good people and they would mourn this fucker, even thought he deserves none of it. But I won't admit any other slip on his behalf. And I'll be sure to keep an eye on him. He messes with anyone I care about and he's done.

"Stop bullshitting me. Don't ever look at me, talk to me or about me, ever again. You break any of those rules, and you'll be sorry you ever knew me. And stop trying to outsmart everyone else. You don't have the brains for it. Stick to what you're good at, be a good boy and obey"

He swallows hard again and never looking me in the eye, nods and turns away from me, walking as fast as he can. Poor guy, had no idea how dark I can get. Well, now he knows. Better luck next time.

"Having fun Miss Steele?"

Oh hell, not him. Not now. I need to get my head in check before I can deal with him.

"Yes, I was, actually. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go powder my nose"

Ha, even I think that's bullshit. But I can't talk to him now, I need a break.

"Oh no you don't! I've been waiting to talk to you for a long time Miss Steele. And I'm not letting you go before I do"

The hell...I'll leave if I damn please. You can go dominate your damn ass for all I care! And let go of my damn hand...

"Let go of my hand"

My voice comes out much more menacing than I wanted, but the message is there. I resent being touched against my will. And this was highly unwanted. Even if it felt heavenly...

"Talk to me and I'll let you go"

He actually increases the force of his grasp on my hand. Hell to this!

"This is not a negotiation Mr. Grey. You have five seconds to let me go"

"Or what?"

His mocking tone combined with the huge smirk splashed across his face enrages me. I want to punch his cocky face and make him regret messing with me.

But before I can put him in his place, someone comes to save his arrogant ass from a proper kicking.

"Ana! I've been looking for you! Come on, let's dance!"

Oh boy, it's Kate, and she is drunk. This will definitely be fun to watch! Good thing I'm still sober...

"She'll be there in a minute. We were discussing something important Kate"

The hell we were!

"And now we're done"

I snap my hand away from his scorching grasp and walk towards Kate, who is now clapping her hands and smiling so widely I can't help but smile myself. This is why I came here, to have fun and let go of all the drama. And I'll be damn to let anyone rain on our parade!

I turn to him and smirk at his grey eyes, walking away and letting him stew in his own juices! That will teach him not to threat me like a fucking powerless woman. I am far from powerless...

* * *

FUCK! That fucking bitch has cockblockd me long enough! Damn it!

She was right in front of me, all to myself and the bich had to come and snap her away all over again! And what the hell was that about? She looked like she was going to kick my ass!

Ha, as if! I'm all about women defending themselves, but no woman will ever hit me again. I would stop her faster than she could blink. And then I would show her how to properly behave around me.

Shit, my dick is still throbbing, that's how good her skin felt beneath mine. Soft, gentle but also powerful and electrifying. Damn, that's a dangerous mix...

I want more, much more! I want to know how the rest of her body feels beneath mine. I want to savour her, pleasure her and make her pleasure me! She will be mine!

* * *

"Kate, are you ok? You look a bit drunk"

I laugh at her, when she puts her tongue out and continues dancing and giggling her money maker. I love her like this, carefree and happy. And I can see by the way Elliot is looking at her, that tonight will be a very happy night for both of them. I'm glad, but a bit jealous.

Mostly because I still haven't figure this Angie thing out...I need to focus and just decide. I don't want to waste my time and hers. But I know one thing, after feeling what those grey eyes can do to me, I'm in serious need of a proper fucking session. I'm just not sure Angie will do it for me...

* * *

Damn, the woman can move. I can't really see her ass, but I bet it's just perfect. The way she's swaying and grinding on her annoying friend Kate, makes me hard. Or harder.

I see other men watching her dance and instantly feel like punching them all to a bloody pulp. Back the fuck off! She is mine! That's it, I'm going to assert my ground and my property immediately.

I approach her, carefully and I can see that she's a bit more loose and possibly drunker than before. Let's just hope her drunkenness helps my plans.

"Missed me Anastasia?"

I whisper into her ear, softly circling her waist with both hands and pulling her close to me. She tenses a bit but allows me to keep touching her. She keeps dancing and grinding, this time, on me. Oh fuck! My dick is about to burst at this point! I let out a small growl. The woman is maddening!

"Are you doing this on purpose Anastasia? Do you want me at your feet?"

She quickly turns, and as soon as we lock eyes I see lust and pure sex written all over her face. Oh hell...finally!

"Mr. Grey, I didn't notice it was you"

What? She was grinding me! She knew who I was! Is she trying to make me insane? Or mad?

"Yes you did"

I practically growl into her ear, making her shiver a little, not sure if from our proximity or my agressive tone.

"Why so serious Mr. Grey? Don't you like to dance?"

Oh, she's playing. Ok, let's play then.

"I prefer to fuck Miss Steele"

"Hmm, so do I"

Ok, that was unexpected...

"Good. Let's go then"

"Go where?"

"Let's go fuck each other Miss Steele"

"I don't think so. You're not my type"

Ha, doubt it...I will rock your world baby, just say yes!

"You're lying Anastasia. I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes"

"Of course I want you. Who wouldn't? But that's irrelevant. You're still not my type"

"And why is that?"

"You're too much"

"Too much what?"

She's pissing me off!

"Everything. I want you too much. You're too dangerous. We'll never happen because of it"

"I want you too Miss Steele, nothing wrong with that. Stop over thinking and just take my hand. I'll show just how much I can be"

"No. Don't ever touch me again"

What? The hell is wrong with her? Is she bipolar or something? And I thought I was mercurial...

"Anastasia, stop fighting me. You know I'll win"

"No you won't. Now if you don't mind I have to go freshen up"

The hell with that, if I let you go I'll lose tracj of you all over again and I'm done chasing you tonight!

"The only place you'll be going is my place. So stop bullshiting me and let's go. I'm tired of going after you"

"No one asked you to come after me. In fact I think I've said over and over that I want distance from you"

"You don't know what you want. I'll show you're wrong. Take my damn hand"

"No! Leave me alone!"

That's it, she's coming with me, kicking and screaming if needed! I grab her hand and circle her waist, just so I can feel the electricity again, and there it is. Delicious and powerful. Oh, sex will be amazing no doubt!

"Let me go. Now"

Wow, the little kitten has claws. Hmm, I can't wait to have war scars in my back...

"Or what? You'll slap me?"

We've been here before love, I'll win no matter what...

"I warned you"

Without another word, she kicks me in the groin, with such force I'm gasping for air and feeling extremely nauseated for a few seconds. When I manage to look at her she's smirking at me. Oh, I want to fuck her so hard right now, make her beg for me to stop! I want to whip her until she cries out for me to stop! The fuck is wrong with her!

"Touch me again and your cock won't be the only thing aching in your arrogantly sexy body"

With a smirk on her face, she turns away from me and walks away. Fast.

Yeah, you better run. When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry you ever hit me Miss Steele. Very sorry...


	10. Night isn't over yet

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

Fuck! I hit him! I fucking hit him! In his groin! Oh boy...this isn't good! You should be more controlled Anastasia! Hitting him was not the answer! But hey, I warned him, twice! He kept grabbing me! Fucking prick! Always in charge hun? Well now you'll need to ice your bruised dick asshole!

"Ana! Why the hell did you hit Christian?"

"Kate not now"

"Yes now! What did he do?"

"Kate! Stop! Not now!"

"Hey don't yell at me! I'm your friend remember?"

Yeah, a nosy friend for that matter...God! I just wanted to have fun!

"He grabbed me, I asked him to let me go, twice, he wouldn't. I just defended myself"

"What the fuck is wrong with him? If a woman says no, it means no!"

Well yeah, unless you're Mr. Christian Grey, then all women have to say yes and kneel to his will...well, not me. I made that pretty clear tonight!

"I'm leaving Kate. You're staying?"

"Hum, I was suppose to go with Elliot. But I'll go with you if you want"

"No, that's ok. I'm fine. Bye Kate"

"Ana, I'll call you tomorrow or after and we'll have lunch ok? Bye sweetie"

We kiss each others cheeks and I walk away from the damn club, before I have to deal with scorching grey eyes and bruised dicks...

* * *

"Bro, what the hell happened?"

"Elliot, not now! Where is Anastasia?"

"I don't know! Why did she hit you in the nuts man?"

"Nevermind that! Where the fuck is she?"

"She left! Because of you jackass!"

What? She left? Fuck! Now Kate is glaring at me, probably imagining the worse! Jesus, the only thing I did was grab her arm and try to reason with her...

"What? Why? What did you do bro?"

"She left? Fuck! I gotta go"

"Stay away from her Grey!"

"Mind your own business Kate!"

"Calm down bro! If she left maybe you should call her tomorrow"

"Fuck that! After what she did, I deserve a freaking apology!"

I'm so pissed right now! She freaking hit me! Although it might be sexy imagining a woman defending herself, my nuts didn't think it was that funny or hot...

"You grabbed her! She said no! You should be the one apologizing!"

Kate, annoying as usual...

"You what? Bro, what the hell did you do?"

Elliot to the rescue...

"Nothing! I did nothing wrong! She overreacted!"

"She said no! That should be enough!"

"Ok, enough of this crap! I'm going to her place!"

"The hell you are! She wants to be alone! Leave her be!"

"Kate, she hit me! I need to figure this out!"

"Fine! Do it tomorrow then"

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go"

I turned away from them and walked away determined to have a little talk with Miss Steele. A rough and long lasting 'talk'...

* * *

Home sweet home, at last! What a day! Why the hell did he have to come and ruin my night?

I blame Elliot! He invited him! No, in fact I blame Kate! She invited me! Yeah, it's her damn fault!

Now, thanks to his annoying personality, my night ended on the worse not possible. Me, hitting a freaking billionaire business mogul in the nuts. Great!

"Hello Miss Steele. You look gorgeous mam"

Ah, the sweet middle aged 'concierge' of my building. Loving man. And extremely polite.

"Thank you Aaron. Good night"

"Good night mam"

Just a few more seconds and I'll be home, take a shower and sleep it off. Tomorrow will definitely be an agitated day...

"Angie? What the hell are you doing here?"

Fuck, not now. I can't deal with her now. I still haven't made up my mind...

"I'm sorry Miss Steele. I needed to see you, and your housekeeper let me in. I'll leave if you want"

"No. That's fine. What do you need?"

"Hum, I...I'm sorry to spring this on you so roughly but I'm having money troubles. I need to know if you still want me as your sub. I'll sign the contract right now. But I need to know so I can figure out what to do with my bills and what not"

Ok...she is asking me for money. But her eyes are glued to the ground and she's fidgeting...clearly she is ashamed of it. She probably does this for money.

"Angie, are you a sub because of the money?"

She actually gasps and starts to blush a little. I can't be sure because her eyes are now completely casted to the floor.

"Angie look at me please. Be honest with me. It's ok. Just tell me"

"I'm sorry. I don't want you to think I want to sub for you because of your money! I'm so sorry"

The poor girl starts sobbing, silently. All I can see are her shoulders moving and her lips twitching. Damn it. If she needs money this much, being a submissive isn't really the way to go. One must truly have a natural talent and want to do something like bending over to a dominant's needs. What the fuck am I suppose to do? Let her go until she finds another Dom willing to take care of her? Come on Ana, you know how this world works. Not every Dom is as nice and caring as you. She'll get eaten out there. They eat her up and spit the bones. No, I need to figure this out.

"Angie, stop crying. It's ok. I wasn't always rich you know. I understand the feeling of uncertainty at the end of the month, not knowing if you'll have enough money to pay your bills. I understand. But this world, the BDSM world, is not made for desperate people. You might find yourself in a bad situation just because the payment is good. Think about that ok? You're free to stay here tonight. You can sleep in your room. We'll talk about the contract tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yes mam"

"It's ok Angie. Just go to bed and we'll talk tomorrow. Don't worry. You'll be ok"

I smile at her, trying to comfort her. She smiles back, a smile and contrite smile and wishes me a good night. Then she turns away, still staring at the floor and walks towards the room I assigned to her. She's clearly ashamed of her financial situation. And I'm sympathetic towards her. Money problems...hadn't have those in a while, but I know the feeling. If he hadn't found me, who knows, maybe I could actually be just like her.

"Fuck, I need a shower"

I mutter to myself. I really need this day to end...

* * *

Ahhh, this is exactly what I needed. A nice, warm and relaxing shower. I feel better. Much better...still worried but better...

I walk outside of my bathroom and that's when I hear noises. The hell...

I dry myself as fast as I can and I put on a robe before walking out of my room. I thought Angie was in her room. The hell is going on...

* * *

Ring Ring Ring

I should probably let Anastasia get that. Oh...she's in the shower, she can't hear it...do I let it ring? I don't want to upset her...maybe it's important...maybe I should open the door and see who it is...Yeah, probably best if I open the door...

I walk towards the door and I can hear the water running in her bathroom. Yeah, she's still there. Well, I hope I'm doing the right thing answering the door...I think that's what a sub would do...

"I'm sorry, Miss Steele is busy at the moment"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Oh no...this voice...it can't be...not him...oh god...

"Answer me! Where the fuck is Anastasia?"

"S-She's busy. I-It's late"

"I know it's late! I want to talk to her! Now!"

"What the hell is going on Angie?"

Oh god, it's her...I can't let her know about him...please! She'll leave me! I need her! I need to be with her!

"The bell was ringing. I'm sorry if it was the wrong thing to do"

"It's fine. Got to your room"

"Yes mam"

I have to get out of here! He can't see my face, he'll recognize me...or maybe not...but I can't risk it! So I nod at her and practically run to my room...please make him leave fast...

* * *

Why the fuck is this chick answering her door? And why the fuck was she staring at the god damn floor like a fucking sub? And her name...Angie...sounds awfully familiar...

_Yes mam_...holy shit, she's a fucking sub! Of course, she's the red-headed chick from the club...oh shit...she has a girl for a sub? Is she gay? Is that why she is fighting me so much? No...can't be...I know she wants me...she said it herself..._You're not my type..._Oh fuck me, can't be...if she's gay I'm just going to have to work overtime to make her see just how pleasurable I can be. I'm not giving up!

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Holy shit. Here she is. In a freaking robe. But her tone is like ice, completely betraying the warm emanating from her recently showered body. And she's glaring at me in a way that actually makes me feel uncomfortable...hell, that's highly unusual...

"I think we need to talk"

"It's late. Schedule an appointment at my office and we'll talk"

Bang! She slapped the fucking door in my face! The hell! This woman is going to drive me insane!

"Open the door Anastasia! I'm not leaving before we talk!"

"You have 10 seconds before I call the cops on your ass. Good night Grey"

The hell! Cops? She is crazy! I just want to talk to her for gods sake! And perhaps fuck her hard against the wall. But mainly talk...Why is she so hostile towards me? And it's Grey now, gone with the Mr. Grey. I actually like when she calls me that. Much more adequate...

"This isn't over Miss Steele"

Now I'm fuming! I want her more than ever! She has allured me, intoxicated me, rejected me and actually beat me in my balls. She is fucking maddening and I couldn't be more aroused! She will be the death of me no doubt...just wait until I get my hands on you Miss Steele, then you'll see just how 'much' I can truly be!

* * *

Fuck! Tonight just gets better and better...Why is he here? And why the fuck did Angie answer the door? All I wanted was to get home, take a shower and sleep...but now I'm too ralied up to even consider laying down and close my eyes! Why was he here? Wasn't the nut cracker enough of a sign to him? What more can I do to make him realise I'm not interested in what he has to offer?

"Mam? Are you ok?"

"Angie. Yes I'm fine. Next time don't answer the door. Let it ring. It's too late for visitors anyway. Go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow"

"Yes mam. I'm sorry. Goodnight"

Holy shit...tomorrow is going to be one hell of a day...How am I going to go through all this crap going on in my life now if I can't even imagine falling asleep?

Way to go Anastasia...where did the dominating, self empowered woman go? Stop this self-pity crap and woman up! Figure out this Angie thing or send her packing! She's not your responsibility yet! As for Grey, fuck him! He's a prick and he deserved to have his balls cracked. Now go to bed and rest. Tomorrow will be a new day, with new problems and new solutions. Just go to bed!


	11. Time to face the music

_**Just a few author notes, if you will. 'My Ana' will not be a push over or fall to CG's feet anytime soon. She is a strong, powerful woman and it will take CG a while to get under her skin. So if you want to read about a different kind of Ana, keep reading. Enjoy and review at will ;) **_

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

Oh god! My head hurts so much! I didn't even drink that much last night! This is all because of stress! Fuck my life! I need to sort this shit out and fast! I can't waste any more time. Ok Anastasia, focus.

First: Angie. She is clearly a hot girl, as weird as that sounds given the fact I consider myself a straight woman. But she is and we fucked, sort of. And it was nice. But I know it wasn't the best sex I had and it will probably remain just nice. I like guys, big dicks and skilled hands. That's my thing and deep down I know it. As much as I enjoy a woman's body and the way her skin might feel beneath my touch, I know I can't truly be satisfied with just that.

I need more, something hard and throbbing inside me. I really have no idea why I even considered having a woman as a sub. What the hell was I thinking? I mean...it's been a while since I've had a sub, so maybe when she approached me I was too damn horny to think straight. And it doesn't help that she was so willing to come with me and pleasure me all night...

That's it. She has to go. I'm sorry for her situation but I can't be responsible for her. I have my own damn life to worry about and apparently, new problems to resolve.

Second on the agenda: Mr. Christian Grey. This will be more tricky to solve. The man is a dick. A hot, arrogant, highly intoxicating and persistent dick. And I hit him. That was unfortunate. Felt great, but was wrong. I am more controlled than that. I should know better.

What if he decides to give up this ridiculous pursuit and instead becomes vindictive and sues my ass? That would be highly unfortunate to say the least. I can't have that right now. Too much going on as it is. So I have to make peace with the sexy bastard and let him know that we can be civilized. As long as he keeps his scorching hands to himself. Yes, that should be easy...

Time to get up and face the world Anastasia. So I put a robe on, take a deep breath and walk outside my room, ready to put phase one of my daily agenda in action. That's what this is. A contract that has ended even before it started. I just hope she doesn't cry again. That would just ruin my mood for the entire day and I still have a lot of stuff to take care of...

"Good morning Mam"

"Angie. Please join me in my Study"

She follows silently and head down. She clearly needs the money but perhaps Angie is really the submissive kind. I hope so, otherwise this won't be a pleasant life for her...

"Please, take a seat"

I gesture for her to seat across my desk. I need to make this as fast and painless as possible.

"Angie. This won't work. I'm sorry I gave you the wrong impression. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not gay so having a woman for a sub doesn't make any sense. I trust that what happened between us, as well as my sexual life preferences, remains private. I'm a very private person, in everything I do. So I really hope you respect that. Believe me, I will know if you choose to ignore my request and I'm not someone you want to cross. I know about your financial situation of course, I'm prepared to deposit 50.000 dollars into your bank account immediately. Are you ok with that? I just need the account numbers and it will be done"

"Please don't...I...I'm sorry...Don't make me leave..."

What? Why the hell not?

"Angie. This just won't work. And I won't waste time denying the inevitable. Understand?"

"I'm sorry I opened the door! I'm sorry! And I'm sorry I wasn't as hot as you wished me to be! I'll try harder, I promise! Please! Give me a chance! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Ok...not going as I expected...the poor girl is sobbing and shaking like a dam leaf. Focus Anastasia! She is not your problem! Send her away! Now!

"Angie, stop crying. I am not a lesbian. What we did was a one time thing and will remain just that. Now, please, compose yourself. You're a beautiful and very sexy woman. You'll have no problem finding someone to please I'm sure"

"I want you! I want to please you! Please Mam! I'll do anything! Please!"

Ok...she's starting to freak me out! We fucked once! How the hell can she get this clingy? And for a damn sub, she is a bit of a drama queen isn't she? Women...

"Angie stop! I have said my piece. Now, if you want the money give me your account number. We are done. I have work to do. Please, pull yourself together and collect your belongings. It's time to leave"

"I-I'm sorry. I really am. Here it is"

She writes the number down and looking one last time at me, shakily stands up. Still looking at me, with the saddest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen in my life, turns away and leaves the room.

Holy shit that was rough! Man...what a mess...Ok, see her out and get back to your next problem!

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough. I really am. Goodbye Mam"

She smiles at me again, and grasping ger bag tightly, leaves my apartment. Poor girl, I hope she recovers fast. This world is not for the weak of heart. I need to call the bank and make the transaction asap just to give her some peace of mind.

Now, for the second item on my to do list, Mr. Christian Grey. Time to uncover some of the mysteries involving the powerful business man. He is a very private person as well which makes it harder to get intel on him.

Thankfully, for me, my dear friend Frost is a very successful hacker and anything I need, he can get. Without leaving traces, which is perfect. I don't need a frantic pissed off Christian Grey suiing me for invasion of privacy. Even though I have a twitchy feeling he might have deployed a security detail to follow me around. Not sure of any of it, just a hunch. And I'm usually right when it comes to my hunches so...we'll see.

Maybe I'll have to acquire my own personal security detail after all. Something I refused to do a long time ago, mainly because I find the situation ridiculous and snobby. Just because I have money, doesn't make me an immediate target. Besides, it's all about knowing the right people and I am a master at that...

"Frost, how you doing maniac?"

"Anastasia! What a pleasure! Please tell me you finally decided to accept my proposal and marry me!"

"Sorry, you're still not my type love! I need a favour if that's ok with you"

"Ahh, my heart remains broken! Of course, shoot away darling"

Hmm, english accents, lovely!

"I need you to get me all the intel, you can find on Christian Grey"

"Hmm, the Billionaire Entrepeneur? That Christian Grey?"

"The one and only"

"I see. So you like them filthy rich and smoking hot hun?"

"I guess you never had a chance love"

"I can see that. Oh well, there's always the lottery! I'm already smoldering hot!"

"Frost, focus for a minute please! Can you do it or not?"

"Darling, it's me! When have I have failed you? I'll call you when I have all the data you need. Oh and please don't let him steal you away. I promise I'll make you much more happy than a snobby guy with money to burn"

"I'll keep that in mind! See ya later love!"

"Ta ta darling"

Ok, that was funny. I can always rely on Frost to improve my mood. What a character. Meeting him all those years ago was the best connection I ever made! The guy is a genius! And has a good heart! Rare combination!

_Ring Ring_

Why is he calling me again? Oh...it's Kate...Oh shit not now! She mus be fuming. And probably fishing for more information about what transpired last night...If I don't pick up, she will most likely show up here...Ok...deep breaths Anastasia..

"Hi Kate"

"Ana! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?"

"Ana! You know why! I'm coming over ok?"

"Kate, I'm not in the mood to talk about last night"

"Ana, we'll have lunch and just talk. If you decide to talk about it fine. If not, that's fine too. Please, let me be there for you?

"Fine. You better bring something strong to drink then!"

"Of course! I'll be there in an hour!"

"See ya Kate"

Okay great...now I need to find the strength to entertain Kate with girl talk, because I will not be be touching the subject of me hitting Christian Grey in the groin! No sir...well maybe with the right amount of alcohol in my blood...but until then...my lips are sealed!

Ok, time to get ready for hurricane Kavanaugh...

* * *

"Yay, Ana said yes! I'm going over to her place and we'll have lunch and just talk...I think she's still mad about last night"

"She's not the only one. What the hell was he thinking? I know he's a tough guy to get along with. But forcing a woman to do what he wants is just too much. I need to have a serious talk with him"

"Just calm down baby, I need to get the truth out of Ana first. Maybe she overreacted. She has a few issues with men grabbing her out of the blue"

"Oh, I had no idea. Something happened to her?"

"Yeah, it was a very long time ago. But that's her story, I can talk about it, she'd kill me"

"I get it. No worries, a few vodka shots and she'll be ready to spill the beans"

"Ha, funny! Don't even think about asking her! She would kill me!"

"Ok ok, I got it. So maybe I'll take Christian out to lunch too. After last night he owes me some explanation. And if he doesn't tell me anything I'll kick his ass for grabbing a woman against her will"

"Yeah, you do that. He needs a lesson. He's too arrogant for his own good."

"I know, but he's my brother Kate. I love the guy. No matter how much of a jackass he can be, he's still my baby brother"

"I know baby, I'm sorry. Ok I love you but scram! I have to get ready! See you tonight?"

"Couldn't keep me away even if you tried sexy"

He kisses me hard, so hard we end up doing more than just kissing. The man is a force of nature! I can't keep my hands off him. I have never been this turned on by a man in my entire life! I love him so much! The kind of love that ends up in marriage and kids and the whole shebang! But I'm a little scared he might run off if he feels I'm ready for more. So maybe I should just enjoy the amazing mind-blowing sex we are having and worry about the rest later...

* * *

What a fucked up night! why the hell did she hit me? And why the fuck did she slammed the door in my face? The only thing I wanted was to talk! A fucking conversation for more than five minutes that's all! And that chick in her place...now I'm really pissed! And jealous! She is clearly a sexual person! That much is obvious! But I want to be the one to make her come!

I won't compete with a fucking sub! Woman or man! I can give her much more than anyone else. She just needs to let me in. I have to figure out how to approach her the next time we meet, I can't let her keep slipping through my fingers every time we are in front of each other...

"Grey!"

I practically yell at my phone, I haven't even eaten yet! Who the fuck could be calling me this early?

"Bro, lunch, you and me. We need to talk"

Oh shit...he actually sounds mad...that's weird given the fact that Elliot is always joking around like a freaking clown...

"I'm not in the mood for lectures Elliot"

"Well tough. I'm coming over. We are going to have a talk"

"Fine"

The fuck? Since when is Elliot the assertive one and I'm the submissive one? Hell to all of it! I need a fucking shower!

* * *

"Kate, come on in"

"Hi Ana! You look good this fine morning!"

"You are awfully chirpy today. I guess Elliot spent the night hun?"

"Yes, he did! And he helped me get dressed this morning too"

She winked at me mischievously with a huge grin on her face...Ugh...

"Kate, less please!"

"Oh come on! You're just jealous!"

"Of course I am. Elliot is a hottie and incredibly nice and funny. Who wouldn't want a piece of that fine ass?"

"ANA!"

Ha, Jealous Kate, adorable! It's so easy to piss her off.

"I'm kidding! But seriously, if you get tired of him let me know. I'll console him for a few hours"

This time I'm the one grinning and winking at her. She pretends to be upset but we end up bursting out in laughter. She knows I'd never do that to her. I'm just trying to wound her up. That way, we can focus on her relationship and leave my messed up reaction to one, out of it.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"Not really, I had a bit of a sleepless night but it's fine. It happens"

"Hmm I wonder why that is Ana..."

"Kate...don't"

"Steele, I know you don't want to talk about it. But come on, I can't help it. It's been a while since you reacted to a guy like that. Say what you want, but he gets under your skin. That is something you can't deny"

And with that pearl of wisdom, she walks towards the kitchen counter and starts pouring us some wine. White wine, just what I needed. Now I know I'm in for some real talk...Oh man...At least we have thai food, that should be comforting...

"Fine Kate. I admit. I find him extremely attractive and hard to resist. But that's it. I won't do anything about it. So drop it"

"Finally! Ok, I can handle that. But why did you hit him? What did he do?"

"I told you already! He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I warned him twice and after he refused to let me go I defended myself. But it was wrong and I'm actually sorry I did it. I should have handled it another way. Violence is not the answer. I should know that better than anyone else"

"Ok...first of all, you did the right thing. You said no and he pushed it. He had it coming anyway, the guy's an ass. Second, violence is not always the answer but sometimes it's the only answer. And stop reminiscing about the past, it's done and forget about it. How do you feel now?"

"I don't know. I feel regret and a little satisfaction to be honest. He's such an arrogant bastard that seeing him grab his nuts in pain, actually made me feel pretty good. But it was wrong I know. I'll have to apologize, which is also why I had such a lousy night I guess. I'm afraid I won't be able to resist him at all if we keep having such fiery showdowns every time we meet. He already knows I'm attracted to him. He confessed to be attracted to me too. But I can't. He's not my type. He's too intense. Too dangerous I feel"

"He did? He likes you? Wow...that's news..You know Elliot actually thought he was gay you know...what do you mean dangerous? Are you afraid of him?"

"Of course not! I can handle him any time, any where. That has been proven. But I know his type. Powerful man, used to having women roll over at their feet and do as they say. And he is not gay. That is obvious"

"Well, then keep fighting him and showing him you won't bend over to his needs. He needs to be shown a lesson. He's too much of a jackass for his own good."

"Thanks for the support Kate. How's the Thai?"

"Delicious! More wine?"

"Yes please"

"I missed hanging out, just the two of us. you know I miss you Steele"

"I know. I'm sorry Kate. I'll try to make this a regular thing I promise"

She smiles at me and we keep eating and talking about whatever, just enjoying each others company. I guess the inquisition is over for now. Suddenly I feel drained. It took a lot out of me to admit what I feet for the grey eyed man. And it pisses me off that he knows I find him attractive. Cocky bastard...


	12. Cake fixes everything

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Elliot. Come on in"

"Hey. You look like crap"

Damn, that was harsh and he looks pissed. Which is actually a funny look on him, because he's rarely angry...

"So, what do you want?"

"Hmm, let me think...oh right! How about you explain what the fuck happened last night between you and Ana?"

Ana?...I like Anastasia better, it's a beautiful name, and rare...just like her, it seems...

"I told you already. She overreacted"

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"Because she fucking hit me for no reason! We were talking. She flipped out and hit me. That's it"

"I doubt that. Kate says she's not a violent person. And that it takes a lot to piss her off. So you did something. You're just not telling me what it was"

Ding Ding Ding, Bingo! You're a nosy jerk and I won't tell you shit before I see Miss Steele in the flesh...

"What I did or didn't do is between me and Miss Steele. Stop being so damn nosy and leave this alone. I'll handle it"

"Fine! Suit yourself! But if I find you were a total jackass and tried to force her in any way, I'll be the first one to kick you in the nuts again!"

"Noted"

Right, Elliot threatening me! Ha! That would be hilarious to see! Okay, we're done talking and he's still here. And he looks like he's hiding something...he's fidgeting and tapping his foot. Oh hell!

"Something else you want to say?"

"Hmm, yeah actually. You know, Kate is with her now. They're having lunch and probably talking about you. Just so you know..."

Are they now?...Hmm, interesting...maybe I should drop by and confront her in front of her annoying friend. I know Elliot will come just so he can get the scoop first hand...yeah, I think I'll visit Miss Steele. Maybe she'll be more receptive after a full night of sleep and the stinging feel of guilt and regret...

"I'm going over there"

"What? The hell you are! You need to stay away man! At least until Monday or something! Let her calm down!"

"Fuck that Elliot! I'm not a patient man. She hit me. I deserve an apology and an explanation. Now, you're coming or not?"

"Well...I better go. Someone needs to keep Kate away from you and your already bruised balls"

He starts laughing and that is enough to let me know I'm in the clear. At least with him. For now...

"Don't tell Kate. I need the element of surprise."

"Hmm ok...I don't think that's a very good idea though..."

"Just do as I say Elliot!"

"Fine! Calm down before you have a stroke bro!"

Funny...as always...

"Taylor!"

"Sir"

"I'm going to Miss Steele's place. I'll take the R8. You can stay. Elliot is coming with me"

"Of course sir"

"Come on Elliot. Let's go"

I grab the keys and walk out of Escala, determined to let Miss Steele know I'm not someone to mess with. Let alone kick in the balls! And I guess it doesn't hurt to scope out her territory...maybe even score a private tour of her bedroom...

* * *

"Hmm, that was just...divine Ana. Thank you"

"Anytime. I'm quite the master of ordering in food you know!"

"Ha ha!" Very funny. Now seriously, I'm glad to see your mood improving"

"Thai will do that to a girl. Besides, you know I'm not one to sit around in my own misery and cry my eyes out. I just need to face reality and get this over with"

"So..about reality...what are you going to do about Grey?"

"I have no idea. Yet. I'll think about it this weekend. Hopefully by Monday, things will be crystal clear in my messy mind and we can move on from this unfortunate event"

"Hmm, I hope so. Although I doubt he'll let it go until Monday. He'll probably show up today, just to prove a point."

"If he does, the only point he'll prove is that I was right about him being a jackass and an arrogant prick"

"Oh snap! I haven't seen you this pissed in a long time Steele..It's refreshing, but also curious"

"I'm not proud of what I did Kate. I regret it. But I also think he deserved it. I lost control for one second. That won't happen again. I've been stressed and without time to exercise. Some Muay Thai should do the trick"

"Jesus Ana, can't you do something more relaxing, like Yoga or something?"

"Kate, please! I need to burn off some steam, not fall asleep on a sweaty mat! Martial Arts teaches you how to focus, control your emotions and your breathing. It's great for your body and excellent for peace of mind. I wouldn't trade it for a small room, filled with hippies, listening to another hippie, telling us to do an upward facing dog position. Ugh!"

"Hey, I happen to enjoy some yoga, every now and then thank you very much! I just worry about your work out intensity levels sometimes. I mean, how many martial arts and stuff like that have you tried and successfully mastered so far? It must be exhausting and brutal! And you're so tiny!"

"It's not about size Kate, it's about what you do with what you have and using your opponent strengths against him. I've tried a lot of different things. But the ones I actually love and can actually consider myself master of are definitely Taekwondo, Muay Thai and of course Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. I'm actually thinking about combining the three of them and just join some Mixed Martial Arts Gym. I haven't found anything suiting yet though"

"Combine?"

"Yes. You see, every martial art has a specific focus point. Taekwondo is mainly to improve your stand-up and footwork whilst attacking. Muay Thai is an attack and throw down focused martial art, very intense and violent even. For submission techniques and ground control Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu is the perfect choice. But if you combine them all, you have much more skills to go around and successfully defeat your opponent or leed him to submission. You should come train with me some time Kate. Everyone should know the basics of self-defense. Specially women."

"Wow...you really know your martial arts Steele. I am impressed. But I don't think I would last five minutes training with you. You're too intense for me. I'm happy with my Yoga and my Bodycombat!"

"Suit yourself! But I would feel a lot better knowing you could defend yourself. I mean it Kate. You should try it some day. Maybe you'll actually like it and become a martial arts enthusiast, just like me!"

"Fine! I'll think about it!"

"Good! Now, ready for some dessert?"

"Yes! What did you get?"

"Oh nothing much. Just some Strawberry White Chocolate Cake from that place called 'Simply Desserts'..."

"OMG! That's my favourite! You're such a tease! Thank you Ana! I haven't eaten it in ages!"

"I know! So, let's stuff our faces until we can't breath! You can burn the excess calories with your precious little Yoga afterwards!"

I grin at her and we start laughing! Girl time...I missed it...So peaceful, easy and relaxing...just what I needed.

_Ring Ring Ring_

The hell...Who could it be? It's Saturday, lunch time...

"Want me to get it?"

"No Kate, you keep shoving cake down your throat, I'll get the door"

She sticks her tongue out and keeps devouring cake...damn! The woman is tiny but she sure can eat when it comes to comfort food...

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Jesus! Calm down! I'm coming!"

Damn, such hurry! It's freaking Saturday, for gods sake...

"Where's the fire?"

As I open the door I immediately regret it. I guess there is a fire after all. And it just so happens to be standing in front of me, glaring at me and making me wish I was still in bed, trying to sleep...

"Grey. What are you doing here?"

"Miss Steele. I'm glad to see you too"

"Hey Ana! Sorry to barge in on your lunch date"

Elliot actually has the decency of looking sorry for bringing his dick of a brother to bother me after such a tempestuous night...

"It's ok Elliot. Please, come on in. Kate is inside, eating her weight in chocolate cake"

"Oh shit! I want some too!"

Like a little kid, he gives me a kiss on the cheek and after giving his brother a look, a meaningful one I assume, practically runs inside my apartment, trying to find his girl and some chocolate cake to devour, I guess...

And I am left with Mr. smoldering eyes staring at me and making me feel extremely uncomfortable and out-of-place.

Well Anastasia, he fucked you now. What are you going to do? Kick him out or let him in and have a mature conversation about what happened? I ponder briefly kicking him out, but dismiss it immediately. It would only worsen the situation and I don't need the hassle...

"Well, you came this far. Might as well come in"

"With such a polite invitation how can I refuse?"

His tone is clipped and cold. Good. Sets the right mood for what we have to discuss.

"What the hell are you doing here? Grey, this is your doing I'm sure! You couldn't just stay away and let her be could you?"

Wow, Kate comes running into Christian, guns blazing and probably ready to kick his ass for me...no need sweetie. I got this. Violence has been unleeshed for no good reason already. Time to woman up and do the rational thing now.

"Kate, it's ok. We need to talk and we might as well do it now so we can get this over with. Enjoy the cake, I'll meet you guys in a second. Mr. Grey, join me in my study, if you don't mind"

"Not at all"

He smiles at me, all polite and complacent. Well, we'll see if you find me so amusing after we're done talking..

"Take a seat Grey"

I motion for him to seat across my desk, after locking the door of the room and walking around the desk to seat in front of him. He's looking at me with what I presume to be amusement. I guess he's not used to having people telling him what to do or how to do it. Well, my home, my rules baby.

"Your home is quite exquisite. Suits you"

What? The fuck was that? He's eyeing me, trying to read my reaction to his random comment. Calm down Anastasia, he's clearly trying to throw you off your game. Yes, compose yourself. He's playing you. Show him how to play the game properly then..

"Yes it's quite beautiful. Thank you for noticing. So, about last night. let's cut to the chase shall we? I apologize for kicking you in that very sensitive spot. That was wrong. But I did it because you forced me to do it. And there's one thing you need to understand about me, once and for all. If I say no, you respect it. Otherwise, I'll have to resort to actions less than pleasant to protect myself. I'm not afraid to stand up for myself Mr. Grey. And I won't tolerate abuse, of any kind. With that said, I still regret hitting you. If you respect me from now on, that will never happen again and we can leave this unfortunate episode in the past"

Now I'm the one scoping his face for an immediate reaction. And oh boy do I see a lot of reactions. For a man that prows himself of being good at keeping his emotions in check, he's doing a lousy job at it now. As I deliver my speech, his face delivered surprise, satisfaction, confusion, amusement, a bit of fear?, surprise again and finally a pondering stare.

Good, you should think about it. It all depends on your next move Grey.

"Well, that was quite the speech Miss Steele. I am impressed. And I accept your apology. Mostly because I admit I shouldn't have forced you to stay and talk to me so rudely. But I draw the line at one thing. If I want to talk to you, you will listen. I'm not a patient man. And I won't bow to anyone, no matter the reason. All I want is to get to know you better. Given, my approach was slightly abrasive and crass. But my intentions were clear and remain the same. The attraction is here Anastasia. Running from it's pointless. So, let's just stop wasting time with childish games. I want you. You want me. Let's do it. Simple."

Unbelievable...Un-fucking-believable!

"Do what Mr. Grey?"

I'm playing the innocent...forcing him to come out and say it. He lifts a brow and gives me the 'what do you think' look. Yeah baby, you need to say it

"I want to fuck you Anastasia. And you want to be fucked by me. So let's do it"

"And here I was, thinking that you couldn't get any more arrogant. What exactly makes you assume that's what I want?"

"The way you look at me. The way your breathing changes when I'm around. The way you grinded me last night. And last but not least, I know you want me because you can't stop staring at my lips"

He deliberately licks his lips, those juicy and probably, very soft lips. Well played Grey. But now it's my turn.

"You're a very attractive man. Fact. You're probably very good in bed. Also, probably, fact. You have money, looks and some pleasant charms. Fact. I'm attracted. Fact. Have I thought about fucking you or letting you fuck me? Fact. Will I act on those fantasies/thoughts? No. Has I have said before, you are not my type. I'm not playing hard to get. I'm not playing at all. I'm telling you, here and now, that we will not be having any kind of sexual relationship because I don't want to. I'm saying no."

"Wait a minute..."

"I'm not finished"

"Ok"

I can see him squirming in his seat, waiting to get his own two cents in this conversation. But I'm not done yet. He'll have his turn in a minute.

"I'm saying no Mr. Grey. Respect that and maybe we can have some form of social interaction in the future. Refuse to accept my personal right to deny your sexual advances, and I will no longer treat you in a friendly or polite manner. You're a powerful man, I know that very well. But don't think for a minute you can walk all over me because of how much money you have or how much say you have in the business world. I'm not a toy for you to play with. And I am definitely not someone you will want to piss off. Believe me, you want me on your side. I don't mean to be rude or come across as a bitch, if you will. I believe brutal honesty keeps misunderstandings and misinterpretations at a minimum. I prefer life that way. Less messy. That's all I have to say"

Now he's silent. Contemplating on my words and what to say next obviously. I saw some of the same emotions passing through his seemingly impassive face as I was speaking. Surprise, anger, disbelief, understanding and finally, denial. He's not convinced. I knew he would be a handful. That's why I fought so hard to keep him at bay. I knew he wouldn't let go easily. I know his type. All to well..

"You have a way with words Miss Steele. I remain impressed. But I must say, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were someone that took risks and lived life to the fullest. As an extreme sports fan, you should have an outlook on life completely different than the one you're displaying here, with this conversation. You say you find me attractive, yet you refuse to act on that same attraction. If you truly were the daredevil you appeared to be, you would take this chance and let me show you just how good letting go can be. But you're stopping yourself from doing something you clearly want to do, because you have already, internally, declared me unworthy. And yes, I am a very powerful man, but I would never use it against you. I want you to want me. I don't force women, despite what transpired between us last night. That was a mistake, for which I am truly sorry. But I'm also a man that rarely gives up easily. I want you. Therefore, I will have you. This isn't me being arrogant or an ass. It's the simple truth. A fact if you will. I always get what I want Miss Steele. And I want you. But I'm open to negotiations. You give me one chance, to show you who I am and what I can offer you. One chance. Willingly. And if after that, you're answer remains negative, I will back off. You have my word."

Well, he fucked you again. True, he remains arrogant and full of himself, but now he's actually bargaining. The man is relentless. He has balls, I'll give him that. But he's still not my type. He's too much of all the wrong things. On the other hand, one little 'date' won't kill me. He'll have his 'chance', he'll try to woo me, he'll fail and hopefully give up and end this ridiculous pursuit.

Oh boy, I feel trapped! It seems like I'm going to have to give him a chance after all, he does make a compelling case and it's just one time, how bad can it be?

Wait a minute! That's exactly what he wants! The bastard almost had me! Jesus! Focus woman! He is still playing and clearly winning! Turn the freaking game around! End this, once and for all!

"Well, that was one hell of a try Grey. You almost had me. But to keep this as simple as possible, I'll say only this: NO! Not now, not later. Simply put, no. I guess it's time you find yourself a new toy to obsess over. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a strawberry white chocolate cake waiting for me for far too long"

I stand up, not giving him any more chances to screw with my head and walk towards the door to unlock it. Suddenly I feel his arms around me, circling me and pinning me against the wall. He's breathing hard, eyes burning and I can feel the heat emanating from his body. Oh shit...this isn't good! Get him off Anastasia! NOW!

"Get off of me! Now!"

"Anastasia stop! Listen to me! Just stop for a fucking second and listen! I'll let you go if you listen to me!"

The fuck! Since when has he become the master of my will?

"Please. Listen to me, I promise I'll let you go"

Oh jesus, he's so close, whispering words into my neck, softly brushing his, proved, soft lips. It feels so good! Too good! His hands are holding mine captive, and I can feel the fight leaving my body almost instantly. Oh shit! Oh fuck! No no no!

"You piss me off than any woman I have ever met before. And I don't even know you. You are a complete mistery to me and I can't stop. I need to know you. I need to feel you. I want you so much it fucking hurts to stay this close to you without burying myself inside you. My body craves for yours, so much is insane! I can't let go. I won't. So please, just please, stop fighting me and just give me one chance. One date, let me show you how I can make you feel. Just once Anastasia. That's all I ask. You don't need to fear me. I will never hurt you or force you"

"You're forcing me now"

My voice is barely a whisper, because apparently, that's all my weak and pitiful body is capable of producing. I have no fight in me. None. How the fuck can he do this? How can he completely disarm me by just touching me?

"No I'm not. We both know you could break free if you really wanted. Stop lying to me. And to you. No more lies Anastasia. Be honest"

"You scare me. I don't like to be scared. I'm never scared. So please, just let me go. You're not good for me. I know that already. And deep down you know it too"

"I don't want to scare you. And I won't pretend to be something I'm not. I know I'm wrong for you. And I know I should leave you alone. But right now, feeling your body responding to mine this way, I just can't let go. I've never felt this electricity before. It's intoxicating and I need more. Much more. Please. Give me a chance"

Oh god! Oh god, you can't Anastasia! Fight, damn it! He's wrong! He's dangerous and he will hurt you! You've been here before! You're a freaking mistress for gods sake! Take the control back and fight him! Do something! Anything!

"I can't. I just can't"

Without warning he completely encages me against the wall, and pinning both of my hands above my head kisses me. Hard and fast. Like he has to. Like he needs to. A moan escapes my mouth before I can help it and that's all he needs to deepen the attack, licking my lips, urging me to let him in. And because I'm now completely powerless, I open my mouth, letting his skilled tongue do its thing. Oh shit! This is too good! I have to stop!| His tongue is relentless, like him. Licking, exploring and violating my mouth with each stroke. And what a sweet violation it is...Delicious. Demanding. Knowing. Powerful. Dominating. Oh shit! Enough! He already won! The game is over!

"NO! Stop!"

I'm gasping for air, trying to push him away, urging my body to regain some form of control so I can make him let me go.

"Anastasia. Please. Stop fighting me"

"Stop forcing me to do something I don't want to do. Please. I don't want to hit you again. But I will. Please stop!"

He stares into my eyes, searching for some sign that I'm lying. He won't find any. I need him to let me go. I can't do this.

"I can't. You'll have to hit me then."

What? What is he doing? Is he challenging me on purpose? He wants me to hit him? Fuck! Enough! He had his fun! Now it's time to stop this. One way or another.

"Let me go. Now"

He smiles at me and holds me captive, even harder. Ok then, you have made your choice.

Taking a deep breath to gather myself, I look at him one last time. Well, this will hurt baby, sorry. And without a second warning, my head bangs into his forehead, sending him backwards. His hands are no longer holding mine in place, but instead gripping his head, which I assume, must be hurting like hell. He stumbles backwards, for a few seconds, holding his head and screaming profanities. That's all I need to break free and leave the room, leaving him to deal with a massive headache and a bruised ego.

That should teach him something. If it doesn't I'll just have to keep reminding him of the same lesson. No means no! Fuck! This is not how things were supposed to go! Damn it!

"Ana! What the hell happened in there? Why is my brother cursing his ass off?"

"I hit him again. In the head. Where's the cake?"


	13. Time for some fun

**New chapters guys! Little note: The story is happening now, in 15/05/2013! Ana and Christian have the same age, 26! That is all!**

**As always, enjoy and review at will ;)**

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Steele, what the fuck happened?!"

"He deserved it. Believe me. So...about that cake..."

"Forget about the damn cake woman! What did he do?"

Kate's fuming. Why the hell is she pissed? I'm the one with swollen lips because of his sudden assault. And I want some damn cake!

"Kate, let it go!"

"Ana, I love my brother. But if he forced you to do anything, just tell me. I'll take care of him"

Sweet Elliot, thanks, but I think I can handle him...proof of that is a Christian Grey in the next room with a massive headache...

"No need Elliot. I can take care of myself. Thank you"

"Just say the word."

Grey men, always so sure of themselves..

"Glad to know I have your back little brother"

Oh shit...he's right behind me. And sounds pretty mad. His tone is clipped and icy cold. Quite predictable don't you think?

Oh well...better face the beast now and get it over with...

"What the hell did you do Christian? She wouldn't hit you, again, for no damn reason!"

"So you just unilaterally decide to believe her? You're my fucking brother Elliot! You know what..._*deep breath*._..forget it. I'm over it. Miss Steele, I'll see you Monday. This isn't over"

His voice filled with controlled anger and future confrontations...I hope we can work this out...the last thing I need is pissed of Christian Grey suing me for assault...

You know what! Fuck it! Maybe now he'll understand the meaning of no!

"Goodbye Grey. Watch your head..."

Ha, that was funny...good one Anastasia!

"Careful Miss Steele"

Uhh, he really is pissed. No wonder, you fucking hit him again woman! He kissed you, you liked it, you asked him to stop, he wouldn't, you defended yourself by knocking him in the head...

Good reasoning Anastasia. Small hick up tough. The man is Christian Fucking Grey! How many times will you attack him before he cracks and sues your ass? Damn it!

"You be careful Grey! Stay away from my friend! Or she won't be the only one cracking your nuts!"

"Miss Kavanaugh, you might me dating my brother, for now. But that gives you no right to pry in my affairs. Stick to your own damn life and stay out of mine"

"Bro, watch it!"

"You watch it! Some brother you turned out to be! Fuck this! I'm sick of this shit!"

He turns away and leaves my place, banging the door with such force I cringe a little. Damn, the man truly is a menace. You must keep him at arm's length Anastasia. He is all kinds of wrong. Deliciously wrong...

"Damn it! Ana, what the fuck happened! Stop bull shitting us and just spit it out! We deserve to know!"

"Kate! Let it go please! Hell...I really need some cake..."

"No cake until you spill the beans Steele!"

Seriously? She's holding cake hostage now? That is both annoying and wrong. Just wrong!

"Fine! He kissed me. I asked him to stop. Twice. He didn't. I head butted him. The End"

Now they're both gawking at me, like two Koi Fish caught in a fisherman's net...

"He...kissed you? Wow...I guess he really isn't gay, afterall...wait, was it...good?"

"Really Elliot? That's what you wanna know? God! And why would you think he's gay in the first place? It's pretty damn obvious he's straight as an arrow. So, yes. It was a good kiss. Great actually. But totally uncalled for and it won't happen again"

"Sorry...I just haven't seen him with any girl before. I wondered, you know... But that's good. I guess. He shouldn't have forced you though. That is wrong. And I apologize for him. He is a difficult person Ana. But he's a good guy, deep down. He has always been a little messed up. But he is a good man. I know that. And I just think you should know it too"

A good man doesn't force his will on everyone else around him. A good man understands 'no' and respects it. A good man would never push me enough to make me violent. Fine, he triggers me and brings up the worse in me. He is intense and that brings up my overprotective self. Maybe he is a good man, deep deep down, beneath all that arrogance and cockiness. But the surface is just too much for me to handle. He'll just have to stay away from me. For his own good. And my own peace of mind.

"Sorry Elliot. He crossed the line and I had to defend myself. Again. I'm not proud of it. But he deserved it. I know you love him, and I do hope he is as good as you believe him to be. But all I see is a man so full of himself that he can't even comprehend a woman not falling to his feet and doing his every biding. I won't bow to anyone. Let alone someone like him. I'm sorry"

"Steele, you have nothing to apologize for. He fucked up. Again apparently. Maybe now he'll get the message. Elliot understands. Right baby?"

She looks at Elliot, raising a questioning brow and he nods, to her and to me. Must be incredibly awkward being him right now. But he's not his brother. That was made perfectly clear, once again.

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation Elliot. He's your brother and you love him, as you should. But until he proves to be the man you think he is, I will keep my guard up and safe distance between us"

"He acted like an asshole. You should protect yourself. As for me, I'll have a talk with him. A long, possibly physical conversation. He can't keep doing this and thinking it's ok. I won't let him."

"Elliot, he is pretty pissed now. Let him calm down. We'll see each other Monday, apparently, and hopefully, we'll put this behind us and just move on. He needs time to get his head out of his ass and realize his mistakes. Let him be. Ok?"

"I know my brother, so yes, he'll be pretty pissed, enraged if you will. But I don't give a fuck. He can't do stuff like this and get away with it. I'm his brother, he will listen to me. Even if I have to chain him to a freaking wall and punch him in his smug face. It's time for some tough love now"

Hmm, Christian Grey, chained and helpless...that's a enticing and exciting thought...Focus woman!

"Elliot, this is between me and him. If you get involved things might get uglier than necessary. He is your brother. You need to remain neutral. I'll handle it. Please, do as I ask..."

"Ana's right baby. He's your baby brother and you don't need to put yourself in this mess. You'll regret it. Just give him the weekend to cool off. They will talk Monday. And if things escalade from there, then we will intervene. Until then, listen to her and just stay out of it."

"Fine! I'm not happy about this but I'll leave him alone. But you better call me Monday with news"

"I'll tell Kate and she'll inform you. Now, are we done discussing this?"

"I guess.."

They say in unison...so cute!

"So, where is the freaking cake! I'm starving!"

"Only you would think about cake after hitting a guy in the head Steele!"

True...I should be feeling like crap. And I'm sure that will come, later, when I'm alone and reminiscing about it...but for now, cake seems like the perfect solution. And I am indeed starving. I guess being kissed by a hot billionaire, with serious controlling issues, can work up quite an appetite...

* * *

FUCK! She fucking hit me! Again! Why didn't I see it coming? I'm familiar with self-defense practices! But she was fast! Damn, too fast! Faster than me, and that hardly happens! She clearly knows how to defend herself, in more ways than one.

Wait a minute...why the fuck was that information not on her file? I would have been more cautious, prepared even. Now I have a huge headache, combined with a bruised forehead and a broken ego. Damn her! I'll have Welch's ass for this! He should had done a better job! I trust him to do his job and pay him generously for it! Damn it! She's pissing me the hell off!

Ok, I need to cool off, because right now, I could kill her. I could fucking kill her! But I won't. I'm a sadist, not a killer.

Oh, I want to whip the shit out of her! And then fuck her so hard, until she comes violently. Over and over again! This woman is driving me completely insane!

Why the fuck did she react like that? It was just a kiss for fuck sake! A kiss that we both know was completely consensual! And what a kiss that was...damn!

My dick is getting harder just thinking about it. She sure knows what she's doing...

I can't wait to have her tongue licking more than the inside of my mouth...FOCUS GREY! The woman hit you, again! You need to sort this shit out before you see her again! You need to get back the control she so violently took from you!

And why the fuck am I aroused by this? That's what I would like to know...

* * *

"Hmm this cake is incredible! Totally worth the waiting..."

"Well, our girl lunch is officially over...well, has been over for a while now, but still...you wanna go do something to get your mind off what happened Steele?"

Not really...well, I would like to do something...or someone...I can still taste him in my lips...Focus Anastasia! You pretty much crapped all over that possibility when you kicked him in the nuts and banged his forehead! It's done, move on. Let it go...

You know all too well how fucked up things could get should you choose to bring him into your life. It's better to keep the distance! Safer that way. For him and for you.

"Hum, I was thinking about going for a ride. I'll probably take my Ninja for a spin..."

"Ninja?! What the hell are you talking about Steele?"

"It's a bike Kate. My new Kawasaki Ninja ZX. She arrived a week ago and I haven't tried her yet..."

"Oh, hell no! I'll pass! Bikes are definitely not my cup of tea! And don't call the freaking bike a she, it's weird!"

"Baby come on! Kawasaki is one of the very best when it comes to fast bikes! I'm definitely up for a ride Ana!"

Now this is a funny scene! Kate scowling at me for being such a 'crazy bitch motorcycle enthusiast' as she so eloquently puts it, Elliot begging me to let him drive my bike, big puppy dog eyes pleading into my very soul...oh hell! I just wanted some peace and quiet! Besides, I promised José he would be the first to try the bike with me...José, shit! I need to call him and find out about his father! Hopefully everything will be ok...

"Ok, calm down you too. Kate, no one's forcing you to ride a bike ,but you can at least try to conceal the disgusted look on your face. Elliot, there is no way I'm letting you drive any of my babies. I told you that before. But, you can come with me if you really want to. Kate can take the car and follow us. But first, I need to call José and see if everything's ok. I promised him the first ride, so I need to call him first"

"Oh god José, I completely forgot about that! Good save Steele!"

I wink at her and dial José's number. Oh man, I hope everything's ok...

"José!"

"Ana! How you doing girl?"

"I'm good. Just a little worried about your dad. How is he?"

"Oh, he's ok. He had a little fainting moment. Something about his blood pressure levels being screwed up, he needs to keep it under control. The man refuses to admit he's getting old! He drives me crazy! But he's fine now..."

"Oh thank god! Well, that's the thing about parents, they refuse to admit the aging process...So look, Kate is at my place, plus Elliot, her boyfriend, and I was thinking about taking Ninja for a spin. Wanna come? I did promise you the first dance..."

"Hell yeah! I love your little toys girl! You picking me up or should I meet you guys there?"

"I'll pick you up at your place! Don't forget the gear!"

"Oh I won't! See you in a bit chica!"

I finish the call and now Kate and Elliot are both staring at me. What now...

"Everything ok with José's dad?"

"Yeah. Just his blood pressure. He'll be fine"

"Oh, good. So, he's coming too?"

Well...since I'm officially not getting any alone time today, might as well turn this into a group thing and ride my new bike to somewhere beautiful and peaceful...

"Yeah, I'll pick him up at his place, and he'll ride with me. On the ride back, Elliot can come with me. How does that sound?"

"I'm in! But I don't have a helmet or gloves or anything...My mother was quite the hitler when it came to bikes. I never had the courage to rebel against her..."

"I have a few helmet options downstairs in the garage. Plus a jacket, gloves, all that stuff. Since José is a huge fan of bikes, I bought a few extras for him, just in case. So we should get going if we're going to seize the day and all that crap!"

"You know what, I'm gonna call Ethan! He's been dying to see you again Ana, and since we're doing a group thing seems like a good time as any. You ok with that?"

"Sure! Ethan can ride safely in the car with you. I know how much he just 'loves' bikes! Must be a Kavanaugh thing"

"Bikes are dangerous! You wanna talk about the highest rates of mortal accidents being the ones involving bikes?"

"Not really. Shit happens no matter where you are or what you're doing. My assistant's grandmother broke her hip while fixing cereals in her kitchen so...anything can happen really..."

"Ana, don't mock me! Fine! I won't go into this with you! I'm gonna call him. Give me a second"

Kate kisses Elliot on the lips and turns away, to fetch her cellphone and call her dear brother Ethan. I swear, those two could be twins. They are so alike it's unreal. I love Ethan, he's a genuinely good guy and has a heart of gold. We've been good friends since...well forever. When I met Kate, she insisted I met her brother immediately. I guess back then she was just trying to fix us up. But it didn't work. We decided we were better as friends. And we are. Even though he is extremely hot and distracting...

"So Elliot, while she's blabbing with her brother, can we talk?"

I motion to him to follow me, so we have some safe distance between us and Kate. I need to ask him something I'm not sure he'll want her to know.

"Hum, sure Ana. What's wrong?"

"Well, first, I am truly sorry about what happened between me and your brother. It must be hard being caught up in the cross fire. But I'll take care of that, don't worry. I need to ask you something though...Is Christian a dangerous guy as an enemy? I'm not saying that's where we're heading, but I just want to get your point of view on his vindictive tendencies..."

"Oh...well. Honestly, I don't think there's a lot of people out there willing to see him pissed. He can be a bit intense and sometimes he can get pretty violent. Don't get me wrong, he would never hit you, or any woman for that matter, that I know. But revenge? Yeah, definitely...and since he's obsessed with security and safety, having him as an enemy would be really unfortunate. He's powerful and he knows it. I don't think he would mind using that power to break someone deserving...but, why are you asking this Ana? Are you scared of him?"

Hmm...outrageous amounts of money, big controlling issues, arrogance to spare, dominating personality, huge pride, vengeful nature combined with immense power. Yes, you're in for some deep shit Anastasia. The man is clearly unstable when it comes to controlling his mood swings so handling this rationally will be difficult.

He obviously wants to break you and tame you. You have to figure out a way to show him that, breaking you will never happen, without resorting to violence again. You're already on strike two. Next time, things might get really ugly. Yes, violence is out of the picture.

So, what's left? Reasoning? Rational thought? Disdain? Avoidance? Or do I have to move to fucking Africa to keep him away from me? I need to think this through. I don't want to resort to more drastic measures. The last thing I need is to have a revenge seeking Christian Grey snooping into my affairs and private connections. What he doesn't know, keeps both of us safe. For different reasons of course.

But if everything else fails, this won't. I just fear the consequences of resurfacing such powerful associations. I have kept them hidden for a reason. A damn good one.

Once you release a tiger, getting him back in the cage can prove to be an impossible task. Because the tiger will most likely kill you or escape your grasp before returning to captivity. And this tiger I would like to keep hidden, locked away until my last breath. The damage isn't worth the risk.

"No Elliot. I'm simply assessing the situation. A good chess player always thinks ahead. I just so happen to be an extraordinary chess player. In everything I do. And now that includes your brother. But thank you for your honesty. I'll keep everything you told me in mind. And I think we should keep this conversation between us. Kate is already going insane as it is. Adding more to her fury would be extremely unfortunate. For both of us"

"Agreed. She can be quite scary sometimes. Never tell her I said that! Anyway, I'm glad to help. I do hope you guys work thing out. Maybe even kiss and make up. I like you two together"

He smirks at me and I can help but chuckle at his witty remark. Elliot, always the joker. But there's no way in hell we could ever work. We're too similar. Too much intensity and dominance for one poor relationship to survive. Better hash things up and move on. Too much crap as happened for no good reason.

"What are you guys gossiping over here?"

The look on Kate's face is priceless! Confusion, annoyance, suspicion and a bit of jealousy I think...adorable!

"Elliot, we should probably tell her. Enough lies"

I give Elliot a look, begging him to join me in this ridiculous prank. He narrows his eyes and when he smirks I know we're good to go. Poor Kate, instead of one joker boyfriend, now she'll have two clowns antagonizing her...

"You're right Ana...Kate, I think you should know that me and Ana...we..."

He looks at me, probably asking me to carry on...oh clever! Scared of her wrath are we Elliot?

"Kate, we're in love. It's screwed up I know. But we were thinking and maybe, we could be together, you know, the three of us. A threesome in a sense. What do you think?"

I'm trying so hard not to burst out laughing and I can see Elliot struggling as well, swallowing and pursing his lips to keep himself from smiling. This is hilarious. Kate is looking at me, then at him, then back at me. She's so confused it's freaking adorable!

Then, of course, Elliot breaks down first, laughing so hard and grasping his stomach as he goes along that I know I won't held out much longer.

"I fucking hate you guys! That was not ok! Ana, you're my friend! And Elliot! You can forget about sex after this little stunt!"

She's pointing at both of us, like a mother scolding their rebel young. Her brows furrowed and her finger angry, but her mouth is smiling so widely I know the joke was well received. Of course she would never believe such a ridiculous story, but it was fun to see her confused and lost for a second.

Kate Kavanaugh doesn't get lost often, so this made me very happy! And I can see Elliot sighing with relief. I don't think he would last a day without some sexy time with Kate. Neither would she, but she'll never admit that...

"Ok, enough mocking around! Let's go! Ethan will join us at José's place!"

And with that, bossy Kate is back at full force. Well, the ride was pretty funny while it lasted. And at least now I know which buttons to push!

"Welcome back bossy pants!"

She sticks her tongue out and we leave my place. But not before taking a little trip to the garage, to gear up. I think I'll take this opportunity to wow Elliot a bit more. As a guy, he obviously loves cars and bikes and everything fast and possibly deadly. And I have enough toys to blow his mind.

We enter the elevator, Kate and Elliot immediately licking hands and scooshing closer together. Since I need to punch a code to access the garage, I let them have their little moment. People and elevators, never understood that... I own the building and since I wanted to store my babies safely and close to me, my building's garage was the obvious choice.

It's big, private and easy to access. No one else goes there. It's all mine. And no one else knows the code but me. And my dad Ray. Whom I trust with my life. If not for being the best dad anyone could with for, I actually owe him my life...But that was a while ago and not worth dwelling on the past. Point is, he's my dad, I love him dearly and would do anything for him. And so would he. Period.

"You need a code to enter the garage?"

Elliot's tone is of surprise and perhaps mockery?...not sure...

"Yeah. It's my garage. No one goes there without me knowing and allowing it"

I wink and grin at him. Yes, I'm very proud of it. It's my safe haven and I love it down there. I'm surrounded by beautiful, powerful machines. What's not to love about it?

"Well, seems that you have a lot more in common with my brother than I thought. Good to know"

Now he's smirking at me...the hell is that suppose to mean? Just because I like to keep my cars and my bikes safe and away from prying eyes, doesn't mean I'm anything like him...

"You're right baby. I hadn't thought about that. Maybe that's why you guys keep butting heads...You're too identical in a lot of things.."

Oh hell no, not having this conversation...

_Ding - Garage Level_

Uff, saved by the bell...literally...

"Saved by the bell Steele..."

Agreed...

"Wow...damn! Ana, will you marry me?"

_Wack! _Kate hits him hard. Ok...she's not amused by fake marriage proposals, duly noted.

Elliot's face is completely adorable. He's wide-eyed, completely dumfounded, looking everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Yeah, I know, my addiction is quite impressive...

"Give the guy a break Kate! This is for him what shopping is for you"

I wink at her and she grins at me.

"You're the only girl I know that prefers to spend time surrounded by bikes and cars instead of shoes and jewelry Steele"

"What can I say? It's my passion. Elliot, here are the jackets, gloves, helmets and even boots if you want. Try them out and see if anything fits. It's a bit chilly today so maybe you should choose one of these three over here"

I motion towards a big closet filled with lots of gear, and a specific set of three jackets that are meant for colder weather. He tries all of them and settles for a black Gore-Tex Dainese Jacket. Then some Steel Core Carbon Black and Red Gloves also from Dainese (my favourite brand for motorcycle gear) that match the jacket and finally the helmet, a Schubert C3 PRO in glossy white.

Safety is expensive, that's for sure. But better that than a cracked skull.

While he shows off to his sweetie pie Kate, I put my gear on. Dainese Jacket, gloves and Boots, in white and red. Helmet is obviously also a Schubert C3 PRO for women in glossy white. I like to ride safely, so usually I opt for a full suit, boots, gloves the whole ordeal. But since I'm wearing leather pants already, a jacket and proper boots will do just fine.

"Damn Steele, the biker chick look suits you perfectly"

"Yeah, I know"

We both giggle at my seemingly cocky remark. It wasn't meant to sound arrogant. I just know bikes are my true passion and having her acknowledge that makes me feel good...

"So, we should get going. Kate, you wanna take one of my babies?"

"Really Steele?"

"Yeah. I trust you. Just try not to get a speeding ticket...

"Hey! I'm a very good driver! That happened once!"

"I know, I was there..."

Jeez...scary night...

"Hmm, since you so kindly offered, I think I'll take the Jeep!"

"Really? You're surrounded by Lamborghinis, Ferraris, Porsches, even a freaking Aston Martin Vanquish, awesome by the way Ana, and you choose the Jeep? Baby I love you but you suck at picking cars!"

"Driver picks the car! And since she won't let you drive, it's my choice! And I want the Jeep. Now are you coming or you staying with your super cars all by yourself?"

"Of course I'm going baby. But next time please, pick something else. Maybe the McLaren, for example..."

"Ugh! Fine, next time! Come on! You follow us or we follow you Ana?"

"You can go in front"

I'm already on my new baby, Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R. Hmm, smells so fresh and new. Like a virgin, untouched and untainted. Awesome!

"Oh man. That bike is amazing Ana. I won't lie, I am extremely jealous"

"Play your cards right and maybe one day I'll let you drive her. Maybe"

I grin at him before putting my helm on and checking to see if everything is ok, lights, electronics and so on. I open the door with the remote I keep in my jacket and after they leave the garage I follow them, excited to finally have a nice, carefree afternoon...well, started incredibly bad, but maybe it will get better...

Uhh, this baby doesn't ride, she fucking flies! Damn! I'm a very lucky girl!


	14. Come fly away

_**More chapers everyone! Please review so I know what you're thinking about this story! Love you all!**_

_**Little note: I'll use italics to represent phone calls. That is all ;)**_

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

_"What!"_

_"Sir, it's about Miss Steele. She just left her place, following Miss Kavanaugh and Mr. Elliot in a motorcycle. Should we follow them?"_

Fuck! I forgot about the damn daredevil streak the woman has! Why the fuck can't she just be like every other woman and be addicted to shoes and bags? Why choose something that can get her killed? Or get her into a freaking coma?

Is she suicidal? Because that would explain a lot...Maybe that's why she insists on pissing me off, maybe she wants me to kill her...Grey, the fuck are you babbling about! Focus!

_"Yes. I want to know everything. Who they meet, where they go, when they get home and if they're safe. Don't lose them."_

_"Yes sir."_

Sawyer hangs up and now all I can do is wait. For what, I have no freaking clue. She is completely unpredictable... For all I know, she can be going to do some bungee jumping or free falling...the woman is clearly an adrenaline junkie...

Ha! And who are you to talk about addictions? Sure, yours might be less suicidal, but it's a whole lot more brutal...not for you, but for those women at the wrong end of your whip...

Yeah Grey, face it. You met your match and you have no idea how to handle that. She is far from being a submissive and dominating her will be difficult, if not impossible. She doesn't need you. She is beautiful, rich, brilliant and extremely sexy. Finding someone to please her should be a piece of cake and men must throw themselves at her feet just to get a second of her undivided attention...

You sure went out of your way for five minutes of her time, and you're Christian Fucking Grey. You never chase women, they fall at your feet at command...Yep, she's got you by the balls buddy...

Now the question remains, what are you gonna do about it? Roll over and let her pet you? Or man up and show her who's in charge?...

And what about Elliot? How the fuck has she bewitched him so fast, to the point of having him believing her every word over my own? He's my brother for fuck sake! That shit used to mean something!

Sure, I have a very difficult personality, but he was always there for me. Having him turned against me like that stings a little...

Not that I care, I'm fine alone. But it was weird and a little uncomfortable having him fighting me like that, for someone he barely knows...I think...I should call him...but not yet, I'm still pretty pissed at him...

I need to talk to someone about this. But who?

Obviously, not Elena. She will disregard the whole thing and just tell me to forget about her and move the fuck on. That leaves Flinn...Fuck! He will have a field day with this shit...but better him than going insane on my own! More than usual that is...

* * *

"So, is she as good as I think she is?"

"Better, much better. You'll see"

I wink at Elliot and I can see he's actually excited to ride with me. Clearly he would prefer to do it alone. Maybe one day...For now I'm just glad to get his mind off what happened before...and it doesn't hurt that riding this baby is fucking unbelievable!

"Ana! You look good on that bike girl!"

"Hey José! Wait 'till you see what this baby can do!"

"Oh I can't wait!"

He smiles widely at me, helmet in hand, same as Elliot's. My gift to him. The rest of the gear is his own choice, he was always a little bike enthusiast but didn't have the money to buy a bike worthy of recognition so he dismissed that dream when he got older.

Little does he know I'll be sending him, a bike of his own, just like this baby beneath me. In less than two days. An early birthday gift, if you will. I can't wait to see his face! He'll go insane!

I just hope he doesn't crash it into the nearest tree like he did to one of my first bikes...poor thing, completely destroyed. Since that tragic day, the bike being the sole victim, thank god, he always prays before riding any bike. Like that's gonna keep him from falling down on his ass...anyway...

"Kate, where's Ethan?"

"He said he was almost here..."

"Being a Kavanaugh, that means it's thirty minutes until he gets here..."

"Oh shut up Steele! Just because you're freakishly fast getting ready doesn't mean we all have to be like you you know!"

That's true...I do have a ridiculous record time getting ready. And that including makeup, accessories and what not. I guess my mind works a little faster that's all...

"Ladies please, don't fight. No matter how much time you take to get ready, you look gorgeous all the time! Both of you!"

Ethan true to his word as always, walks up behind Kate and gives her a huge hug. These too are inseparable and I love that about them...I'm actully jealous of it, single child syndrome if you may...

"Ethan! Finally! Ana was starting to get snappy!"

"Was not! Kate!"

"Don't worry Ana, I know you were just dying to see me again! Come here girl!"

Ethan, looking beautiful as always, pulls me into a huge bear hug, as well. And yes, he's right, I did miss him. He's a good friend and being a psychiatrist of sorts, he helps me work out some messy thoughts sometimes. And it helps a lot that he doesn't judge. He's just there, as a friend...

"I'm very happy to see you too Ethan. Come on, let's go! We'll talk more when we get there!"

"About that, where exactly are we going?"

Kate, the perpetuum inquisitive little thing...

"You'll see. I sent you the address. Smack it into the GPS and let's roll!"

"Aye Aye captain!"

Ha, funny Kate...So what if I'm excited? I think it's allowed after such a sucky morning...

"Ready José?"

"Let's do this chica!"

"Ok. Hold on!"

And with a sweet roar, off we go, into the next surprise of the day. But this time, I'm the one doing the surprising. I hope everyone's up for some real fun! Cause I couldn't be more ready!

After a few minutes, riding as fast as legally allowed, too slow for my taste but hey, what can you do about it... we arrive at our destination. I really hope they like what I had planned!

"Damn! This baby can ride!"

José climbs off and the huge smile plastered across his face tells me two things, he absolutely loved the ride and he'll definitely love my upcoming present...thank god! I don't think I could return it anyway, it would have to become part of my already massive collection...

"You liked it? Not just a pretty face hun?"

"The bike or you Ana?"

He's grinning at me, like an annoying kid caught doing something naughty...

"Ha, funny! The bike of course!"

"Well, she's as beautiful and exciting as her owner!"

Now he's smiling, victorious. Ok, you won this one José. Don't get to used to it though...

"Aren't you in a flirtatious mood today..."

"When I'm with you, I just can't help it girl"

José-2, Anastasia-0...I don't like it but the man can disarm him...he's just lucky he's my dear friend...that's the only reason I let him rattle me this much...he's harmless...otherwise, my reaction would be incredibly different...

"Ok, we're here. But I'm still not sure where here is..."

"Kate, always the curious little thing..."

I whisper into José's ear and he chuckles a bit. Yes, we make fun of Kate on a regular basis, but only because she deserves it and we know she won't take the hard way...

"What are you whispering over there Ana?"

"See what I mean?"

I mumble to José again and this time we both laugh...

"Oh I see, you're mocking me...again! I swear, every time you guys are together I end up being the joke! Why is that?"

Kate looks so adorable, with her hands on her hips and a very annoyed look on her face...

"We do it out of love..."

José chimes in...

"Deep, deep love..."

I pip in as well!

"Someday, I won't be so nice about it, just so you know! And then you'll see what a pissed off Kate Kavanaugh is capable of!"

José and I fake a scared look, shivering and putting our hands up in defeat! When she nods and looks away to kiss her man, we turn to each other and bump each others shoulders. Mission accomplished!

"So, he says changing the subject, what's the plan for today Ana?"

"Well Ethan, since you so ask so nicely, we are here to do some skydiving..."

The look on everyone's face is hilarious. It goes from a very scared Kate Kavanaugh, to a highly excited Elliot Grey, a doubtful Ethan Kavanaugh and to wrap it up, a dumbfounded José Rodriguez...

"Are you serious?!"

Ok, Kate is the first to say a word...figures...

"Yes I am. Why? You scared Kavanaugh?"

She scowls and crosses her arms. Yes, she is scared. But I already knew that...

"Ana! This is amazing! I always wanted to try it! Thanks girl!"

José is second...well, he surprised me that's for sure! I always saw him like the cautious kind of guy...I guess I must be rubbing off on him...

"Ana, you are the best friend a guy could ask for! Let's do this!"

Elliot's turn to chip in. Of course he hugs Kate to keep her from smacking him again...

"Well, I have to say I'm not the biggest fan of potential suicidal activities, but I trust you. If you can do this, so can I"

Ethan, always the gentleman and trusting friend...I do hope we never stray...

"So, that leaves you Kate. You in or you out?"

"Ana, you know how I feel about this sort of stuff...I thought you would respect that and not push me..."

"Well of course I know. That's why we're here, in the only Indoor Skydiving facility in all of Seattle. So you guys can, safely, try it out. And if you end up loving it, we'll schedule an outdoor trip some other time...You can get out anytime you want. It's up to you"

"Indoor?"

The guys say in unison..yes boys...baby steps!

"Just like learning to swim guys, first the shallow end of the pool. Then, after you're ready, we can jump to the deepest end..."

"Oh thank god! That I can handle! Thanks Ana"

"Ok. I guess you're right..."

José agrees, Elliot nods and Ethan winks at me approvingly...yes, we had, in the past, discussed my addiction to highly dangerous activities. We actually had a pretty ugly fight about it. Ethan and Kate were scared I was trying to kill myself...I wasn't!

I just needed the rush of adrenaline. I was pretty messed up and it was the only way I could fight my inner demons, jumping from buildings, riding bikes as fast as I could, anything I could get adrenaline from, I would do it...But I owe them to try and tone it down a bit.

So here I am, showing them I can slow down and still have fun...Even though I'd rather be 13.000 feet in the air, this will do...for today!

"Let's go!"

Elliot and José say in unison! I can't help but laugh at their excitement. Kate comes to me and gives me a hug. Hell, she really was scared...Ethan comes to me as well and we link arms. With the Kavanaugh's tightly secured at my sides, we walk into the Indoor Skydiving building.

"Ana! Welcome!"

"Hi Stewie! Sorry if we're late!"

"Hey, don't sweat it! It's your place for the day remember?"

Oh yeah, I rented it out for the entire day...money does have its perks...

"Thanks. So, let's get this started?"

I ask everyone. They all nod, excited and ready to fly!

"You paid for the whole day?"

Kate whispers to me.

"Yep. This way we can be here as long as you want"

"Ana, you're awesome!"

"Thanks Elliot!"

Kate looks at me and we both laugh out loud. Her man is so easy to please...

"Well, let's get this started shall we? My name is Stewart Harris, but please, call me Stewie. I'll just give you some basic instructions on what's going to happen and what to do. This is pretty easy and I'm sure you guys will love it. Ana, you wanna go ahead and try it out while I talk with them for a bit? You know what to do"

He winks at me and that's all I need. Of course I know what to do, Stewie and I actually go way back. We met a few years ago, on my very first real jump. I was nervous as hell and so was he, but after it we we're hooked. He opened this place and I became a regular flyer. Of course the real deal is much more intense, but this works when the weather is against us. Good to work up some stress and what not...

After gearing up and checking with Stewie to make sure everything's ok, I jump inside the tunnel and I'm up! The feeling is just amazing! The air is circling all around me, I start gliding and since I love this so much, I can't help myself. I try a few tricks. Do some walking around the walls, some triple flips, suspended upside down you name it. Everything I can do in here I do. This is freaking amazing and I love to feel like I'm free-falling!

* * *

_"They went where?!"_

_"Skydiving Sir. Indoor Skydiving to be more precise"_

Indoor skydiving? The fuck is that?

_"What the hell is Indoor Skydiving?"_

_"Apparently it's a wind tunnel, that simulates real skydive conditions. Getting the experience minus the risks I think"_

Okay...so she's still getting her rush but without putting her life at risk...could be worse I guess...

Wait a minute, Elliot is with them! The hell? He's always such a baby! He won't even ride with me in my Helicopter, Charlie Tango. Now he's skydiving? The fuck! She's really rubbing off on him! Or maybe is that annoying girlfriend of his...Either way, he's getting sucked in and I need to make sure he comes back. I don't want my brother to become a freaking puppet in that woman's hand. She's so annoying I still don't understand what he sees in her. It's love...I guess. I wouldn't know...

_"Sir?"_

_"Yeah. I'm here. Anything else?"_

_"No. We'll contact you when they come out"_

_"Fine"_

I end the call and stare at my phone. Miss Anastasia Steele changed the whole dynamics of my life, in a matter of hours.

First she bewitched me with her gorgeous confidence and no bullshit policy. Then she charmed my brother into believing her every word. Now she's taking him skydiving, of all things. What the hell is next? I have no idea and it's freaking me out!

Usually I can plan ahead and figure out the person's next move based on scrutinized intel and personal conversations. But with her, my mind is blank. Nothing!

I have no freaking clue what she'll do next and I hate it. I like control, I need it and seek it in everything I do. It's the way I live my life and I like it that way. But she pissed all over it and now I'm lost. What the hell am I going to do next? And more important? What the hell am I going to do about her?

* * *

After a few minutes, less than what I would have wanted, he signals me so I know it's gonna stop and after the wind begins to slow down I know it's time to let the guys have some fun. I can already see them all dressed up and prepared to take my place. Of course José is first in line. I created a monster I see that now...maybe I can bring him alone next time I go wingsuit flying...that will definitely rock his world!

"Damn, that looks so cool Ana!"

Elliot is practically jumping up and down with excitement!

"And scary..."

Kate is still nervous...well, that will fade away once she gets inside I just know it. She'll probably be the first to ask for another round!

"You'll love it Kate! And remember, if you want to get out just signal him and that's it"

"Okay..."

She's still apprehensive. But she'll love it. I know her. She's a bit of a daredevil herself...she just needs a little push sometimes...

After José has his turn, Elliot is second, then Ethan and finally Kate. And once again, my instincts were dead on. She loved it.

"Can I go again please? That was awesome!"

"If she's going I wanna go too chica!"

"Yeah me too Ana!"

José and Elliot practically begging me like two little kids. So adorable!

"Of course you can go again. As many times as you want. Right Stewie?"

"You're the boss today! I'm just here to make sure no one gets hurt"

He winks at me and I smile back at him. I'm pretty sure we would get along as more than just friends, since he's drop dead gorgeous and incredibly exciting to be around...but sadly I'm just not his type, since he is as gay as they come...lucky me...

"You heard the man! Go ahead guys!"

Kate is already inside the tunnel, before the guys can fight her for it...that's my girl!

"Hey! That was my turn Kate!"

"Babe come on! You just got out!"

"Let her be guys, she was so scared this is actually pretty funny to witness. We can make fun of her for it later"

"Yeah, Ethan's right. Besides, you'll get your chance don't worry"

"Ok...thanks for this again Ana. After a rough week, I needed this"

"Oh? Something wrong José?"

"Yeah. You know that gallery I told you about? The one interested in showcasing my new collection? Well, they cancelled it. Apparently, the gallery is facing some financial problems and they had to cut back on new openings...just my luck right?"

"I'm so sorry José. What are you gonna do now? Any other galleries you're interested in?"

"A few. But not as prestigious. I just don't understand what happened. Management sucked I guess"

"Yeah, that happens more often than you'd think. Look, when I was in Paris I met a few gallery owners and they kind of owe me a few favours. Want me to show them your collection? Just to see what they feel about it. And don't worry, they have galleries in the US as well. Even though Paris would be perfect to jump your career a little"

"Are you kidding me? Paris? That would be insane! But I rather make my splash on my own...I don't want to have to depend on my best friend all the time...but thank you Ana, you are the best"

"Just say the word and I'll take care of it. Besides, every artist has a patron, so maybe I can be yours. I truly love your work José. Not just because you're my dear friend. You are really good. You just need some help expanding..."

"Hmm...that is true, a patron would be accepted. Ok, I guess I'm ok with you checking with those friends of yours. But don't tell them I'm your friend. Just some artist whose work you like and see what they think of it. Ok?"

"Whatever you say! I just wanna help. I don't wanna overstep"

"Ha don't worry girl, you couldn't overstep even if you really tried. I know you love me"

Hmm...trying to score point 3? Not on my watch buddy!

"Yes I do. You're my sweet adopted brother, you know that"

"Ouch!"

José-2, Anastasia-1!

"Finally, my turn!"

Elliot practically punches José and jumps inside the tunnel, after Kate finally decides to give the guys a go. She looks so happy and relaxed, I know I did the right call. This is what everyone was needing. Some bonding time over a wind tunnel. Perfect!

"Hey! You know, you guys are perfect for each other! You're both annoying!"

José is faking an insulted look, while Kate is just laughing and not giving damn about what he said. Ethan can't help but laugh as well, of course he also loves when we make fun of Kate, since she can be so overbearing sometimes! Elliot is inside the tunnel but somehow I guess he heard José mocking them and sticks his tongue out. Well, José is right, they are perfect for each other alright...

After Elliot comes out, I invite José to come with me, after seeing him flying in there like a pro. He of course says hell yeah immediately. Groups inside the tunnel are mainly for experienced flyers, but I'll be there to help him if something goes wrong, just in case...

Of course nothing goes wrong. José is a natural and now I know I definitely have to bring him on more of these things...he'll do great.

"Hey! I didn't know we could go in pairs!"

Elliot is actually pouting...freaking adorable!

"That's just for professional flyers Elliot. Sorry"

"José's not a pro! Come on!"

"He might as well be. First time and he did great. Besides, I was in there with him just in case something went wrong..."

"I see...best friend trumps best friends boyfriend...ok ok..."

"Elliot stop pouting!"

"Ana knows I'm just kidding baby!"

"Yeah Kate, don't worry! We're good. A few more tries and you'll be able to call yourself a pro in no time Elliot"

I wink at him and he smiles so widely you would think I gave him a million dollars.


	15. Follow your instincts

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

_"Flynn, I need to talk."_

_"Ok. Come by my office"_

_"I'll be there in ten minutes"_

Okay...time to face the music and let the good doctor fix you up. Cause you need to be fixed, bad!

"Taylor, I'll be at Flynn's. I'll take my car."

"Yes sir"

I'm feeling nervous and completely messed up, so I need some alone time before I have to endure the shrink's point of view regarding this whole mess. It's gonna be tough because I know he'll think I fucked up. More than once. And to be fair, I kind of did. But she's just so maddening I have no clue how to talk to her without losing my composure. I need his help figuring out how to handle her without completely losing my mind in the process...

Ok...here we are. Deep breaths Grey. And just spit it out...

"Christian. how are you?"

"John. I'm fucked"

"Okay. Why don't you explain why exactly you're fucked?"

Here we go Grey...true time...

"Ok...is about a woman. I saw her in Elena's club. Apparently she's a dominant, just like me, minus the sadist side. I pursued her and she turned me down. Twice. The first time, we were dancing and I told her I wanted to fuck her. She admitted to want me too but said some crap about me not being her type. I tried to get her to talk to me and maybe come with me to my place and she fought me. She hit me in the groin. The second time, I went to her place to talk about that episode and I ended up kissing her. First she reciprocated, but then she told me to stop. I didn't and she hit me, in the head this time. I guess it's obvious to say she's driving me insane and I have no fucking idea how to handle this, or her for that matter. The hell am I suppose to do?"

"Okay...I'm gonna need a second to process this..."

Great! Now even the freaking shrink is confused about what to do, or say! This is just fucking great!

"Ok. Well, first off, it's pretty obvious pursuing her won't be easy. I have no idea who she is so I can't really speak about her. But the real question here is, why are you chasing a woman that is probably, the most anti-submissive type woman you ever met in your life, apart from Elena? You said, more times than I can count, that you want and need a submissive in your life. So, why do you want this woman?"

"I have no fucking clue! That's why I need your help!"

"Ok. You said you saw her in Elena's club. You didn't meet there?"

"No. I saw her. She didn't. She left with someone else. We met the day after. I tricked her assistant into booking her entire morning with meetings, under different names. But they were all with me. She found out and wasn't happy about it. But I needed to get to know her and a thirty minute meeting just wasn't gonna cut it"

"Oh...Well, that certainly changes things. You clearly started this whole thing on the wrong foot. Seeing that she's not a submissive woman, therefore, unlikely to bend over and let you control her, tricking her and worse, messing with her work schedule, probably pissed her off more than you realize. How would you feel if she did that to you?"

"I don't know. I would probably get really pissed too"

"Yeah, you definitely would. Now, about the hitting episodes. Tell me exactly what happened, what you said and how she reacted"

Ok...here we go...

"The first time we were at Mia's event, the club opening. When I saw her dancing I approached her. She started grinding me and she knew it was me. I told her I wanted her, she admitted to wanting me too. I told her we should fuck. She disagreed and told me I wasn't her type. When I grabbed her arm and tried to get her alone so we could talk she started fighting me. I told her if I wanted her, she would be mine and there was no point fighting it. Out of nowhere she hit me in the nuts and walked away. I was fuming. The next day I went to her place, with Elliot. His girlfriend, just happens to be best friends with the woman I'm chasing after, and since they were having lunch together I decided to drop by and demand an apology. We talked in her study and she made it clear we would never get involved sexually. She said I was too much and she just couldn't get do it. Or me for that matter. I wasn't having any of that shit so I grabbed her, pinned her against the wall and kissed her. And before you say I was wrong to do it, she kissed me back. But again, out of nowhere, she started fighting me, telling me to let her go. I didn't because I knew she wanted me too. So she banged her head against my forehead. I took a few seconds to gather myself and stop the room from spinning, and she left. When I left her study, everyone was pissed at me. Even my brother, taking her side and threatening to kick my ass. At that point I was beyond pissed and just sick of all that crap so I left. Now she's with Elliot, plus his girlfriend and they're all doing something called indoor skydiving!"

"Ok. We really need to schedule another session. To discuss this properly and with time. You are clearly over your head and you seem to be taking every possible wrong decision when it comes to this mystery woman. One thing I can tell you, is this. Stop pushing her. Calm down and let her calm down too. You already fucked up twice. And it's pretty clear she can stand up for herself. Stop pushing her."

Right...back off...seems like the logical thing to do. Except that's the last freaking thing I wanna do!

"What if I can't back off? What if I need to figure this out fast? What's your advice?"

"Don't touch her. Let her come to you. She will fight you if you push her. Harder each time. Until you're both done with it and then any chance of you having something with her will be truly lost. Calm down and let her be. For now"

"Fine. I don't think I can stop but I'll try. I just don't understand why I'm so obsessed with her..."

"That's a no brainer. You're attracted to her because you can't control her. She's a challenge. Probably the biggest one you ever faced"

"Yes, that she is..."

"Since she is such a challenge, perhaps it would be wise to take a step back and think before you act. Get your head together and your emotions in check. Then, maybe you can actually have a shot with her"

"Ok. I guess you're right..."

"Let's revisit this Monday morning. Ok?"

"Fine!"

I shake Flynn's hand and walk out of his office...

Well, fuck me. This actually helped. The shrink actually gave me something to think about...

He's right about one thing. I need to stop pushing her. It's obvious she won't crack. And I'm not really in a hurry to get another part of my body mangled by her unstable reactions...

But I don't think I can wait long. I can still taste her in my mouth, delicious and intoxicating. She truly is a challenge. One I'll be glad to accomplish one day. But I need to take my time. Be patient and think before I act. Fuck, this will be difficult. But I'm pretty sure it will be more than worth the wait...

* * *

After Ethan had his second go, I check the time and it's getting late. Plus, I'm famished...

"So, are we all good for today? I'm kinda hungry. I was thinking Burgers or Ribs..."

"Hell yeah! I'm starving..I guess flying works up quite the appetite!"

"Of course you would be hungry! You're always hungry Elliot! Thank god guys don't get fat easily..."

"Baby! Would you leave me if I was a fatty?"

Kate smiles lovingly at her man and shakes her head no, but he better watch it. She might be in love and all that crap, but she's pretty superficial and a fat Elliot wouldn't go down easy with her. At all.

"So I thought Lil' Woddy's. Or Jones for some ribs...what you guys prefer?"

"Jones!"

The guys pretty much yelled at me. Ok...Jones it is...

"Ok, let me call ahead so we don't have to wait in line"

"Oh Steele...Money has changed you..."

"So what? You wanna wait in line Kate? 'Cause I'm pretty sure the place must be already packing by now..."

"Oh hell no! Do your thing Steele!"

"I didn't think so! Let's get suited down then!"

"Yes!"

Again, the guys say in unison...I swear, as cute as it sounds, this is getting really weird!

After a very fast call to Jones's manager Tom, he immediately gets our table ready. Now we can go.

"Thanks again Stewie. Don't forget to call me with the next jump date and time. I'm dying to get some really adrenaline going!"

"You got it girl! Thanks for being a very good customer!"

He winks at me and I do the same. Yes, I am a very good customer, when I know I'll be treated like freaking royalty. No, I'm not a cocky bitch looking to be worshiped. Yes, I enjoy being treated with respect, why the hell not? And money has a way of opening doors for you. As long as you don't let it run to your head, you'll be good.

"Ok, that was sick! We have to do it again Ana please!"

"Wow Ethan, you were so quiet I didn't think you enjoyed it all that much. Glad to know that wasn't the case"

"Oh you know me. Just because I'm not jumping up and down, doesn't mean I'm not enjoying every second of it. And that was incredible!"

"Good, I'm glad you guys loved it. Maybe after some training we can all go for a real jump"

"Hell yeah!"

José and Elliot, the adorable twins yell again, in unison.

"No way in hell! That was amazing! But jumping 13.000 feet in the air isn't for me!"

"Kate, you didn't think this was for you either. You never know until you try it sis"

"You go then Ethan. Then tell me how great it really is!"

Kavanaugh clan, always the argumentative bunch...

"Ok guys. Time to go. Elliot, still wanna come with me?"

"Hell yeah Ana! Sorry José, my turn now!"

"Really?"

The look of disappointment on José's face is heartbreaking. Well, just two more days and you won't be sad anymore. Just two days buddy.

"Yeah, I promised him a ride too. Now be a good boy and stop pouting!"

"Fine...whatever..."

"Ok Elliot, suit up!"

He practically runs to the car to fetch the equipment and in record time is ready to go. Damn. Maybe he should get his own bike. If he's this excited why the hell not make it a daily thing?

"Kate, you need the address?"

"Of course not! We've been there so many times I don't think I could forget it even if I wanted to!"

"Good. Glad to know you remember. Ok guys, be nice to Kate and let's do this!"

"We'll try"

Ok, this time Ethan and José chip in at the same time...freaky...but still adorable...

"Ready Elliot? Just hold on and mimic my movements. If I sway one way do the same. But lightly. We don't wanna fall on our asses and give them something to joke about for years!"

"I got it Ana. Let's do this!"

"Ok. Hold on tight. It's getting windy so you'll need to grab on to me firmly ok?"

"Don't worry. This is my one and only chance to grope you and not get kicked in the ass for it!"

I can't see him but I know he's grinning like a Cheshire cat! I have to say, the guy is pretty hilarious!

"Just make sure Kate doesn't catch us. Her wrath would destroy you in seconds!"

"Got it!"

We both laugh out loud. Yeah, that one is a freaking tiger, and her claws will separate flesh from bone, in a fury attack, in a matter of seconds! Not something to look forward too.

After checking to make sure everything's ok, I start my baby and she's more than ready to go. God, I love this bike!

"Hold on!"

Elliot squeezes my waist and wraps his hands around me. Ok, here we go!

* * *

_"Grey!"_

_"Sir, they're leaving now. Mr. Grey is on the bike with Miss Steele. We'll follow them closely"_

WHAT? Elliot is what?! Riding in a fucking bike with her?! The hell is he thinking? Is he insane?!

Oh, this is all her fault! The damn woman has bewitched him and he's losing his mind!

Oh, mom is gonna kill him. She is completely against bikes. She forbade us from ever riding or owning one. Ever! To this day she despises bikes and threatens to kick our asses if we ever do it.

I'm so gonna enjoy telling mom about this. For once, Lelliot Grey will be the reckless one and I'll be the good son, responsable and reliable. That will definitely be a first!

_"Don't lose them! Keep me posted!"_

_"Yes sir"_

And after she kicks his ass, I'll kill him for doing something this irresponsible and childish. Then I'll kill her for dragging my brother into her suicidal lifestyle!

The woman is completely messing up my life! And now my family! First it was Mia with her highly inappropriate crush on her. Now my brother, losing his goddamn mind and letting her gamble with his life and his safety. And of course, let's not forget about me! She completely fucked with my mind and rational thinking. She's a freaking witch! Everything she touches, gets turned upside down!

What the fuck am I suppose to do now? How can I stand by and let her mess up with my brother like this? I know he's a grown man and all that, but deep down he's just a big baby, always joking and never taking anything serious. He probably didn't even think twice before jumping on the bike and letting her drive away.

He's a very impulsive guy and that's extremely dangerous. I need to do something about this...

But if I tell our mother, she will kill him. And he will hate me even more. I don't want or need that.

Besides, if I tattle on him, they'll know I was following them around and she will be beyond pissed. And that's the last thing I need right now. So what do I do now...Think Grey! Think!

* * *

Damn! I hate city traffic. It's nothing but ridiculous speed limits, stop signs, intersections, traffic lights and weekend drivers! And this baby can do so much more! It feels like trapping a killer whale in a huge aquarium! She's is still pretty and amazing to look at, but the potential in her is severely diminished!

Freaking light! Turn green already! Wait...is that? No...Is it?...Naa, you're seeing things Anastasia! Your body needs food that's all...

Finally we arrive to the Restaurant and I think I might have a few small bruises on my hips from Elliot's vicious grip. But I get it, first times can be pretty intense. I should know...

"That was...wow! Just wow!"

"Was it your first bike ride?"

"Yeah! My mother would never let me do this. In fact she will kill me if she finds out!"

"My lips are sealed. I'm just happy you liked it. And it's not that dangerous by the way. You just need to be careful and never get distracted on the road. That's all"

"I never thought it could feel this good. It's like flying, but in a whole different way..."

"Yep. You can't really compare it with anything else. It's amazing"

"True dat!"

"Baby! You ok?"

Kate comes rushing to her man, like a mother ready to rescue her son from sudden danger...jeez, what a drama queen...

"Kate, it was unbelievable! If I didn't fear my mother's wrath, I would definitely buy my own bike!"

"Well, then I'm glad your mother is in the same wave length as me. No motorcycles for you mister!"

Elliot looks at me and gives the most hilarious look ever. Poor guy, surrounded by overbearing females, determined to prevent him from having a good time on the road...

"And stop looking at Ana for solidarity! She knows better than to go against me! Right Steele?"

"I wouldn't dream of it...even though bikes are extremely safe and amazing to ride..."

"Ana! Stop enticing him! I don't want to have to worry about his safety everyday! I already worry about you and it's exhausting!"

"Well, was I ever in a bike accident?"

"Not yet! But that doesn't mean anything! That's just luck!"

"Fine! I won't insist. He's a big boy, he can make his own decisions"

Now I'm the one looking at Elliot, daring him to stand up. Of course he won't. He's in love and Kate is pretty scary when she's pissed.

"Don't worry baby. I won't get a bike. You and my mother against me is more than I could handle!"

"Good!"

"So...now that that's settled, can we go eat? I'm pretty hungry"

Ethan, the eternal peace maker and ice breaker...

"Sorry guys, of course! Come on!"

As we make our way into Jones, I see Elliot hugging Kate. She hugs him back but I can tell she's still a bit scared about him getting his own bike. I never understood why she's so scared of them, but ever since I bought my first bike she has been all over me, begging, almost demanding me to stop riding them and give up on that 'ridiculous infatuation' as she put it.

After a few small fights, she realized she was talking to a brick wall and gave up. Now she just begs me to be careful and not go too fast. Like I'm a freaking kid trying to end up in a Hospital bed. I swear, sometimes, it looks like she thinks I'm freaking suicidal or something...I just like to have fun! And fast cars and fast bikes are extremely fun! At least to me. I don't see what's wrong with that...

"Miss Steele, welcome. This way please"

We're immediately showed to our table, my favourite. Secluded and perfect for a peaceful dinner among friends. Call me old-fashioned, but I don't really like to have the freaking paparazzi flashing their annoying cameras at me while I'm stuffing my face with saucy ribs. It's just annoying and not my style at all.

"Evening everyone. My name is Michelle and I'll be your server tonight. Here are the menus. Would you like to order something now?"

"Give us a few minutes please. We'll call you"

"Of course, take your time"

"Okay, that girl was so eye fucking you Ethan..."

"Ana! Are you jealous?"

"Of course not. I was just pointing out the obvious. She couldn't take her eyes off of you. And she's pretty hot too.."

"Well yeah, she is. But I'm here for food Ana, that's all"

"Okay...whatever you say"

"Bro, that chick was definitely into you man!"

"See? I was just telling him that!"

"Guys come on! We're here to have a good time and eat some good food. Let's just forget about the obvious gorgeous waitress and just enjoy ourselves.."

"Ok man. Whatever you say"

Elliot looks at me and we both laugh at Ethan's clear attraction to the girl and his poor attempt to play it cool. Yeah, the guy is a looker and wherever he goes, eyes turn. It's just funny seeing him play the modest guy sometimes.

So, after we all choose what to eat, Michelle is called over and we make sure to put Ethan in charge of the table's full request. Of course, she couldn't be more delighted by not having to deal with any of us. Instead her attention can be solely focused on Ethan. Who seems to be doing a little more than just giving her our order. Yep, she's hooked. And he's definitely enjoying himself...

"So Ana, don't you have something to share with us? Maybe something that happened today?"

The hell...where is this coming from? And why the hell isn't Ethan minding his own business and chasing the damn waitress?

"No, not really"

"What? Something wrong chica?"

"Everything's fine. Ethan's just messing with me that's all"

I shoot Ethan a look and he backs down. For now I guess. Sooner or later I'll have to come clean about the mess that is Christian Grey. Maybe he can actually shed some light on the matter and help me figure out what to do about it...

"Ethan, stop trying to piss her off. You know she can kick your ass in a second!"

"I know. But she would never hurt me. She loves me too much and she knows it"

He looks at me, with a huge grin on her face. Okay...

"Of course I do. You're my big brother and I love you to death!"

"Ouch! Talk about friendzoned! Brozoned is ten times worse!"

"Been there, done that bro! She crushed my hopes and dreams today too"

Now José is joining in on the joke...what is this? Take your shot at Ana day?!

"You guys are such clowns..."

"Thanks Kate! And yes, you guys are ridiculous. But I still love you both very much! You're the best family I could ask for!"

"Ouch! Second stab to the heart! That's just evil!"

"José, since when did you become such a joker?"

"A joker me? Are you trying to hurt me too Kate?"

Hilarious...these guys are just funny to be around...and now that Elliot has been officially adopted, I see a lot of fooling around and mockery in our future...thank god! Life is too short to be spent with a serious look on our faces...

"Here you go. Two Pork Ribs, two Beef Baskets and one Taligate Special. And your drinks. Enjoy and call me if you need me"

The last sentence completely directed at Ethan and filled with sexual innuendo. Jeez, the girl might as well take off her panties and put them in his pocket 'cause he has her wrapped around his finger. Poor girl, never had a chance...

"Finally!"

José and Elliot both blurt out, immediately digging into their plates. Damn, those boys can eat..and still look hot...jealous much?

After we're done with the main courses, it's time for some desserts. Of course Kate immediately says no, remembering the cakepalooza that went down over lunch today. Me on the other hand, will definitely be trying some Sweet Potato Pie. And apparently so will the guys. Incredible! After what they ate, pie is still on the menu...good lord!

Michelle comes, takes our order, eye fucking Ethan between writing everything down and when she returns with the pies, I just know Ethan is this close to sealing the deal. I cn see it in his eyes. He's so ready to rock her world...

After a delicious meal and a very well spent evening, it's time to pay up and get back to reality. Fuck. I was having the best time. You know what! Maybe we don't have to end it just yet. Why not prolong the night a bit more? We're all together, it's Saturday. Let's go get something to drink, maybe do some dancing. I mean...why the hell not?

"So guys, what do you think about going out for some drinks? Maybe even dance a little? We're all together so we should take this opportunity and just have a bit more fun right?"

"Hell yeah! I'm in!"

"Great idea Steele! Let's go to Q! I'll call. I have a connection there"

"That's why I love you chica, you always have the best ideas! Let's just get super wasted!"

"Well, in that case we should get going. I need to get my bike home so we can all take a cab and get drunk"

"Love the plan!"

"So about the bike...I should probably ride with you now right?"

What? Was that Ethan? Oh..I see he has a phone number on a piece of paper...well done my friend...

"Ethan! Bikes are death traps! You said that to me the very first time I rode one..."

"Well, maybe I should just try it out and make sure...Besides, the guys had their chance. If you let any of them ride with you again the other will get jealous and feel left out. This way it's a win win situation..."

"Of course you would be the one to rationalize something so unrational...but if you're sure I won't stop you. But only if the gear Elliot wore fits you..."

"Ok..."

"Hey hang on! Ethan, what the hell are you doing! You are not going with her!"

As we walk to the car to fetch Elliot's gear, Kate yelling at him and begging him not to do this, I can't believe Mr. Ethan Kavanaugh himself is actually wanting to try bike riding. My mind is officially blown...

Since it's clearly his lucky day, everything fits and he's more than ready to start this. Well, might as well do it already. Before Kate comes to her senses and starts kicking both our asses for being so damn reckless.

"Okay...Ethan, hold on tight. If I move you move, but gently. Otherwise we might fall and then I won't be able to hear the end of it from Kate. Ok?"

"Got it. I trust you Ana"

Oh god...this is a huge responsability...this guy is literally entrusting himself into my hands...Ok, get it together Anastasia. You can do this, is just a normal bike ride. Focus and let's go. The faster we get there, the faster you can drink yourself to oblivion!

"Ok, here we go."

He immediately circles my waist and squeezes hard. Ouch, those bruises will definitely get worse. Damn it...these boys need a lesson or two on how to handle female bike riders...

Once again, we're trapped in city traffic and it's maddening! I swear to god, someone must be playing some sick trick on me because every light we approach turn red! And they all take forever to change to green...so annoying...

Wait, is that...Again? Now I'm definitely not seeing things! That's the same car that was behind us when we rode to the skydiving site, and later when we were leaving to Jones Barbecue...now it's behind us again...the fuck is going on! Is that car following us? If so, who the fuck could that be? That's it. I'm definitely memorizing the plates. If I can get them to come closer...Wait, I can text Kate and they can write down the plates. Yes, I'll text her in the next intersection...should be close enough...Yep, here we go again. Ok, text her quick!

**_*Black SUV behind you, get the plates. Be discreet*_**

Ok, I hope she does as I ask and be freaking discreet about it, because there's only a small number of people who would follow me around. And I'm not happy about either one of them...


	16. The Elephant in the room

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

Just focus woman, drive and get there fast. You'll work this out later. Maybe it's nothing and you're getting ridiculously paranoid for no good reason...yeah, maybe...

Finally, we're almost home...and the fucking SUV is nowhere in sight...ok. Time to get your head in the game. If it was a false alarm congrats for the alert state, better safe than sorry. If you do have reasons to worry about this, just take a deep breath and figure out what to do about it. But first you need to get home safe, plus get Ethan there safe as well, and then get the plates from Kate. Then you'll figure out the next move...

"Jesus Ana! That was freaking amazing! Scary but pretty awesome!"

"You liked it?"

"Hell yeah! Now I know why you love this so much! It's quite the rush!"

Finally, some understanding!

"Are you officially converted?"

"Hmm, I don't know about that...maybe after riding a few more times with you...then we can talk"

Okay...could be worse...but Ethan will always be the wise and pondering type...except with girls...then all common sense is off the window and living in the moment kicks in...

"Ana!"

Okay...show time...

"Kate, did you get it?"

"Yeah, now tell me. What's going on?"

"Give me a second and I'll tell you"

I grab Kate's phone and scan through what she wrote down...Washington standard plates...

Okay...black SUV, I don't recognize the plates so it's not them. Could be a new car though. No. Frost would have sent me that info the minute they got it. So who's left? Well, it's quite pointless trying to guess don't you think? Just call Frost and let him find out. You pay him to help you with this sort of thing after all. Yeah, call Frost...

"I need a minute guys. I need to make a phone call. Ethan you can put the gear on top of that desk over there. Kate, you can go upstairs and change into something else if you want. Make yourselves at home. Here Kate, take the keys"

"Oh, that's ok. We'll wait here. Go ahead, make the phone call, we'll wait"

Hmm...Kate not now. Don't try me now...

"I'll take a while. Please, just go up and I'll meet you guys in a few minutes"

I punch in the code to the elevator and they all climb in, not bothering to ask me what the hell is going on despite the obvious confused looks on their faces. They know me too well. Elliot tries to ask me something but Kate quickly ushers him into the elevator. I guess she got the message...

Okay..time to get to the bottom of this...

_"Frost"_

_"Anastasia! Twice in one day! To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_"A licence plate, that I need intel on. Can you help me with that?"_

_"Consider it done love. Just text me the plates info and I'll email you what I can gather. Anything else love?"_

_"That's all my friend thank you. Please, hurry. This is top priority"_

_"Understood. Have a good night love!"_

_"Goodnight Frost"_

Okay...that's it. Now. Do we keep our plans for tonight or change them?

If it's a false alarm it will look stupid. If not, it's the safe and right thing to do...

Well, first get the bike gear off and then we can think about what to do. Okay, now that you're in civilian mode again let's think...

Okay, If they were indeed following us, whomever they might be, what were they waiting for? They had all day to do something...so it's most likely a security detail tracking us...or me...wait...no it couldn't be...could it?

Let's break this down. The plates don't match the worse case scenario so that leaves us with what? Some random person following us around? I don't think so.

And paparazzi wouldn't do that. They would take every opportunity to snap those annoying cameras at us...so what's left? Who have I pissed or messed with enough to cause a stalking reaction?

Hell no..he wouldn't! He wouldn't have the freaking nerve to do something like this! I swear to god...if that was him...I will kill him! I will fucking kill him! No amount of sex appeal or smoldering grey eyes will be enough to stop me from kicking his perfect ass and kill him!

* * *

_"Sir, they arrived safely to Miss Steele's place."_

_"Good. They didn't see you correct?"_

_"No sir. They have no clue"_

_"Good. Stay there in case she goes somewhere else. Keep me posted"_

_"Yes sir."_

Okay...at least she's home now. Safe and sound, thank god. The hell? There you go again worrying about her! The fuck is wrong with you! The woman is literally messing up your life and everyone around you and you're still worrying about her and her safety? What the hell happened to you Grey?!

Fuck this! Fuck the wait! I need to see her and now. We will talk. And this time it will have nothing to do with my insane need to fuck her senseless. She needs to know dragging my brother into her crazy life choices is not ok. Then maybe we can discuss other matters.

"Taylor!"

"Sir"

"Let's go to Miss Steele's place"

"Yes sir. I'll get the car"

Okay...is this the right thing to do? Think man! Flynn said, calm down and think. So calm the fuck down and think. Why are you really going over there? Is Elliot big enough of a reason to get into another fight with her? Because she won't take it so well that you accuse her of being a bad influence on Elliot. That is almost a certainty. So maybe going to see her is a bad idea. You seem to be fulled of bad ideas lately Grey. Remember Flynn's words. Stop pushing her...

Okay then. Change the strategy. Change the game plan. Make her believe you are wrapped around her pretty little finger, willing to surrender to her, and once she lets her guard down, attack. No mercy.

Hmm...yes, that sounds like a plan. A fool-proof plan. It better be, I'm already on thin ice apparently...

* * *

"Steele, everything ok?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine"

"Ana! This Dom Perignon bottle was just looking so sad inside the fridge we couldn't take it anymore! We had to help the poor little thing!

"You guys, always so attentive to everyone else's needs. Even champagne bottles..."

"We're just that sensible..."

Now the room is filled with laughter! Even Kate who was still eyeing me funny has joined in on the fun. That's it. If my friends are this ready to have a good time I won't let some stupid suspicion ruin our night. We will have some fun and hopefully it will all turn out to be just a big misunderstanding and foolish paranoia on my part...

I walk to the intercom and try to reach Aaron, the 'concierge' to my building.

_"Aaron. I'm gonna need a limo. Will you take care of that?"_

_"Right away mam"_

_"Thank you so much"_

Now they're all staring at me, smiling and clearly excited. Yes, I'm in a spoiling mood. Just go with it!

"A limo Steele? Are you trying to spoil us to death?"

"I can think of worse ways to die..."

"So can I! I love you chica! You're just the best! Even before the obscene amount of money came along and made you into this amazing powerful woman you are today! I'm extremely proud of you!"

"Oh..Thanks José. That was very nice. I love you too and I'm very proud of you too"

"Well, José is clearly drunk already. But what's your excuse Ana?"

"I'm a girl Elliot. I'm allowed to showcase my feelings as many times as I want. Jealous?"

"Yes, extremely jealous! If I did that everyone would be calling me a pussy! Sucks being a guy you know..."

"And who's getting sensitive now..."

"Okay okay! Enough mocking my man Steele! He happens to be the perfect balance between a manly man and a sensitive man. And I love him for it"

Now they start kissing and I think I might throw up. They can get so sexual, out of the blue, it's sickening to watch.

"Guys come on! Get a room! Preferably outside this apartment please!"

"Ethan, stop being so damn jealous and just call your waitress friend. Maybe she can help you with your needs and you can let me to tend to mine"

Oh god...ugh!

"Alright. Enough talking about needs. I don't wanna puck my guts out before getting alcohol in my system!"

Kate glares at me but everyone else starts laughing and I can't help to laugh with them, this is pretty funny!

_"Miss Steele, the limo is here"_

The intercom buzzes and it's Aaron, my building's 'concierge'.

_"Thank you Aaron"_

"So! let's get fucking wasted already!"

"Yes!"

The response is unanimous and the feeling is mutual, we will have fun and drink until we drop tonight. Tomorrow will be hangover day and that is fine by me! I need to get freaking drunk and just forget about everything!

* * *

_"Sir, they're leaving again. They're taking a black limo"_

Fuck! The woman just can't stop still for a second can she? What now? Do I follow her and pretend it was a random encounter? She won't go for that...

_"Follow them. Inform me of their destination immediately!"_

_"Yes sir"_

What do I do now? I need an excuse! Or a huge coincidence... Elliot! Call him and ask to see him! He will tell you he's with them and probably invite you along...sounds like a Lelliot move...

_"This is Elliot"_

Okay, he stills sounds a bit pissed, and weird...but you have to try Grey!

_"Hey Eliot. Can we talk? I need to apologize to you..."_

Yes, play the sympathy card, he'll totally fall for it...

_"I can't really talk right now. I'm going out with Kate and her friends..."_

Okay...try harder!

_"Please Elliot. I know I fucked up. I'm really sorry"_

Long silent pause...could be good...

_"We'll be at Q, the night club between Pike and Union Street..."_

_"I'll be there. Thanks Lelliot"_

_"Don't make me regret this!"_

Yes! Now it's show time! There's no way out now Miss Steele. We will talk and you will listen to me.

"Q club Taylor! You know the place?"

"Yes sir"

Good...everything seems to be working my way...finally...

* * *

"Who was that baby? You look worried..."

Elliot doesn't say anything. But he looks at me and just like that I know my night just got completely ruined. Fuck, why the hell can't he just stay away and let me live my life? Kate looks at me then at Elliot and finally gets it. And she looks pissed!

"You didn't! Elliot! This was suppose to be a fun night out with friends! Now it will only be awkward and tense! Mostly for Ana!"

"Kate is ok. I get it Elliot, it's ok. Let's just enjoy tonight and not worry about him at all"

I give Elliot a smile to reassure him I'm not mad at him and he smiles back. Nothing is gonna ruin our night. And if he starts to destroy the mood, we'll just kick him out...

"Hum...what is going on?"

Now I have a very curious Ethan and an extremely worried José staring at me, waiting for my response...oh hell...what to I do now...do I tell them? He's gonna be there and they'll figure out something's up. But they are very protective over me, like two big brothers would be, and if they know about the inappropriate talk and action that went down between us, against my will, they will snap and probably kick his ass. And the last thing I need is to get my two best friends in trouble...No, I need to downplay this...

"Okay, that was Christian Grey. Elliot's brother. We had a disagreement and he's probably coming to apologize. So let's not worry about it until he's with us. Let's just have fun like we planned and get drunk as we planned!"

"What did he do Ana?"

Ethan looks a bit dark at the moment. Somehow he must have picked up on a vibe or something because I could swear he knows exactly what he did...Should I lie? I could never successfully lie to him and I don't really enjoy doing it anyway...okay, here goes nothing...

"Okay. I'll tell you, but you two need to stay calm and hear me out before jumping into overprotective brother mode ok?"

They both take a deep breath, slowly nod, preparing for what I'm about to say...

"Okay. Last night he basically told me he wanted me. Sexually...I told him I wasn't interested and he pushed it until I had no other choice but to hit him in the nuts. Then this morning he showed up at my place, with Elliot and we had another disagreement. He kissed me, I asked him to stop, he wouldn't and I head butted him. I admit I might have overreacted the first time, but the second was too much. He needed to learn to respect 'no'. That's it."

I look at Elliot and he nods at me, approving what I said. I give him a small smile and he reciprocates. I know this must be hard for him. He just needs to understand he has nothing to do with his brother. They couldn't be more different even if they tried!

"Okay...Elliot I'm sorry because he is your brother, apparently. But I will knock his teeth out if he tries to touch Ana again. You should probably warn him about that"

"Yeah. There's no way he'll get near you enough to try any of those moves again chica. We won't let him. And yes, we know you are more than able to handle yourself. But that doesn't mean we won't protect you. He comes near you once, and he's dead. Sorry Elliot"

"Don't apologize. I told him I would kick his ass if he tried to do it again. I'm with you on this one. I really hope he behaves today"

"He better behave...for his sake!"

"Okay guys, are you done?"

They all nod at me. But I know they're not nearly done with this mess. Despite all my martial arts knowledge and self-defense skills, they will always see me like a little girl, helpless and needing protection. And as sweet and heartwarming as that may be, I don't need them to fight my battles. I'm capable of doing it myself. I've been doing it for quite a while and very successfully might I add...

"Okay, then lt's try and get this behind us and just enjoy ourselves tonight. Deal?"

They all nod again, even Kate, who was been really quiet throughout this entire thing...weird!

We get out of the limo and now everyone's looking at us, probably trying to see if there's any celebrities inside the damn limo...

"Miss Kavanaugh, come on in"

"Thanks Hulk"

We are immediately rushed inside, VIP style and I feel immediately at home. I love this place! It's beautiful, great music, great drinks and enough couches to rest when the shoes start killing your feet. Love it!

"Nice going Kavanaugh. Your connections never disappoint."

"Well thank you. But they're nothing compared to your mad skills at gathering favours from every big nae out there..."

"That is true. It's all about Karma. What you give, you get double"

"Then let's get some fucking shots over here!"

José officially breaking the serious conversation and putting us in full on party mode! I will drink, a lot, but only after a certain arrogant grey eyed man arrives and explains why the fuck he's crashing on our group date...

"Here you go guys, five Kamikazes, five Jager-Bombs and five B-52. Enjoy!"

"Thanks darling!"

"Darling? Ethan Kavanaugh, are you drunk already?"

"Me? Of course not! I was just being nice to that fine lady over there..."

Now I'm laughing uncontrollably, followed close by Kate and then José. Elliot is away talking to the waitress, probably asking her to keep them shots coming...or so I hope!

"My sweet brother, you are indeed drunk and I love it!"

"Okay then! Time to get you drunk as well! Where the fuck is Elliot!"

"I'm here man! Let's do this!"

"Okay, this will be for the good times spent with the people we love and can't live without!"

"Ohhh"

Both me and Kate become extremely girly and emotional as we hear Ethan say such loving words. Women...

"Extremely pussy but I'll allow it!"

Elliot, always ready to kill a fine emotional moment! After Kate whacks him in the arm, we all clink our glasses, filled with yellow stuff, and chug it down in one swift movement. Okay, this wasn't that bad...

"Okay, my turn. This will be for all the really good, true friends. The ones always there, through thick and thin!"

"Also pussy, but I'll allow it. Again!"

José getting emotional as well...I'll be damned...

Another whack, this time to the chest. It's getting up, next one will ne to the head no doubt...

We grab another glass, this one filled with a whisky looking liquid, and we chug it down again. This one stings a bit...uff, damn! Ok, this was the Jager-Bomb, no doubt...

"Damn! That one stings!"

"Kate, by the end of the night, you'll feel so numb nothing will sting anymore! Ok guys, another!"

"Ok my turn then! This one will be for family. The ones we chose and the ones we're stuck with!"

Kate gives Elliot a meaningful look, he nods at her and after winking at each other, we raise the clear looking glasses and chug it down again. Vodka, this one was pure vodka! Uff, If we keep this up I'll get drunker faster than I wanted to.

Now I'm actually wishing he just shows up so we can get it over with and I can get back to do some shots!

"That one was incredibly girly but I'll allow it because I love you and you are a girl. The sexiest one alive!"

"Hey, come on guys! Don't start making out in front of us! That's just rude! And disgusting!"

"Bite me Ethan!"

"Kate, that would be considered assault and feel extremely disgusting...so no thanks!"

She sticks her tongue out to her brother and I can't help but laugh at the both of them. They are always bickering, like two old hags and I love it!

"Okay guys, I'm gonna order some more shots to the beautiful waitress over there. You guys want anything more to drink?"

"More champagne!"

"Yeah Ana! More champagne!"

They're all nodding. Champagne it is. I created monsters I see...

As I walk to the bar, I can see my legs are already feeling a bit lighter than usual so I should probably go easy on the shots. Maybe just champagne for now would be safer. We can do more shots once the grey elephant is out of the room...Ha, I made a joke, and a good one! Self high five Ana! Yeah!

"Hi. Can you get us two bottles of champagne over there please? The best you have. And send more shots. But keep them light for now. We don't want to end the night too soon!"

"Sure thing Miss Steele. Anything for you"

She smiles at me and goes on to do my biding...hmm, I miss ordering people around...Anastasia! What the fuck! Calm down, I meant in bed...not all the time...jeez, calm the hell down please! Well, you calm down, you're obviously drunk and you need to think before you talk now! Fine, I'll be careful! Jeez, what a buzz kill...Great, now I'm having a fight with myself...

"I see you're having fun Miss Steele..."

Oh shit...he's here...okay...what do I do? Well, I'm not really drunk yet, but he'll think I am, so maybe I should use that to my advantage. Yes, make him believe I'm vulnerable and intoxicated with alcohol...that will surely bring some honesty to the surface...

"Finally the elephant has arrived.."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry. Forget about that. So, what are you doing here Grey?"

"I came to apologize to my brother..."

"Oh! Ok! He's right there, in that big table over there"

"Stop pointing and just listen to me. You are clearly drunk. And as much as I would like to take advantage of that fact, I promised him I would behave. Besides, I also need to apologize to you. I was wrong kissing you and pushing you that far. I realize that now. You had every right to say no and to defend yourself. I'm sorry for making you turn to violence. I know that's not you and I apologize for it. Will you accept my apologies?"

Okay...not what I was expecting...but he's not being totally honest, that I can see. He has a pretty good poker face, but not that good. He's working an angle, the nice guy apologizing and making everything better so he can strike back later angle...Okay, you wanna play Grey, let's play...

"Hmm...Yeah sure why not? Just forget about it. It's cool. We're cool. So...that's it?"

"Were you thinking about anything else?"

"Hmm...well...yeah...but na, forget it. You're right. Let's just move on"

"Anastasia, talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking"

"Better not. Like you said, I'm drunk. And no god can ever come from a drunken mouth. Or mind. One of those..."

"It's just us here. You can tell me..."

"Why do you care? I hit you! Twice! And once in the nuts! Any guy would hate my guts after that!"

Fake a sad face...Good! A little pout and you're done!

"I don't hate you. You did that to protect yourself and for that I'm truly sorry. So I can't hate you. Just tell me Anastasia..."

"Hmm I don't know..."

"What are ou afraid of?"

"Nothing!"

"You look scared...I thought you weren't afraid of anything..."

Ha, using my no fear policy against me...amateur...

"I do not! I'm just thinking if I should that's all..."

"If you should what?"

"If I should tell you what I'm thinking now..."

"Well, you take pride in being honest right? So I think you should tell me..."

"Yeah, that's true. Ok then. Well, I'm thinking that I really liked that kiss..."

"Okay...I didn't see that one coming...So you liked the kiss?"

"Yep"

"Then why did you hit me?"

"Because I asked you to stop and you didn't"

"But if you liked it why stop?"

"Because I didn't want it"

"You thought you didn't. But you liked it. So clearly you were wrong. You can't like something and no wanting it..."

Oh, trying to use logical thinking with a drunken chick are we Grey? Okay...

"Of course you can. Does an alcoholic want to like to drink? No. Does a drug addict want to like to shoot drugs? No. Does a hoarder want to like to store things he doesn't need? No. So you see, just becaue you like something, doesn't mean you want it in your life"

"So you're comparing me to drugs, alcohol and hoarding disorder?"

"They're all addictons. Highly addictive additions. No pun intended..."

"So you're saying you're addicted to me?"

"I'm saying I could, possibly, become addicted to you. And you to me. And that's not a good thing. Therefore, we must remain as far away from each other as possible. To avoid temptation, if you will"

"Well, I can definitely see myself getting addicted to you. But that will never be a bad thing. You're too good to become a bad thing..."

Okay...clearly trying to disarm me...Oh hell, why is he looking at me like that...oh no, he's gonna touch me...oh hell no! I can't, I'm already feeling the alcohol diminishing my defenses, if he touches me I'm doomed!

"Stop. Just stop. This, you and me, won't happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. You're wrong for me. And I'm wrong for you"

"You can't know that until we give it a try. And I can assure you, you're wrong!"

"No. I'm not. This won't happen. Sorry. I'm gonna go now. And please stop following me and pushing me"

"Don't walk away from me again Anastasia, please!"

Oh hell...he grabbed me...my arm...oh that sweet electricity is there...oh shit! This is bad!

"You should let go of my arm right now..."

"Will you hit me again?"

"No. But someone else might..."

"Who?"

"What the hell are you doing Bro! Let go of her!"

Elliot to the rescue, right on time...

"We were just talking Elliot. I apologized and she accepted. Anastasia?"

"That's right. We're ok now. Don't worry Elliot. Come on, let's go back to the table. Goodnight Mr. Grey"

"Anastasia wait!"

"Don't! She said goodnight Christian. Now please leave"

He looks at me, for support I guess, but he finds none. I need him gone if I'm to have any chance at a fun night at all...

"Fine. Goodnight to you both. I will still see you Monday Miss Steele"

And with that he turns on his heel and walks away, clearly pissed...the hell are we gonna talk about Monday?

I thought we were done! Oh hell! The man loves to talk...of course he wants to do more than just talk, but you won't let him, so talk is all he can do Anastasia!

Well tough crap! I said no, I told him it would never happen. If he's too stubborn to get the message that's his problem not mine! Now I really need more shots!

"Ana, you ok? You were gone for so long I had to come find you. I suspected you migth be with him..."

"It's ok Elliot,everything's fine! Let's just get those damn shots rolling!"

"Alright then!"

And just like that we're back on our table, chugging down shots, laughing, making fools of ourselves and letting go of all the worries and problems in our future...tonight is all about fun! And I won't let anything spoil it...Not even those sexy grey eyes...


	17. The first suspicion

**_Ok everyone, so sorry for the delay! But apparently my family seems to be going through a bad luck streak...first my bike accident and now my mother's heart attack. Thankfully she survived it and seems to be out of danger for now. Anyway..._**

**_Quick note for you guys!_**

**_Yes, Ana and CG will end up together! Will it be easy? Hell no! They are both incredibly screwed up, each in their own way and it will take time for them to get there! A lot will happen before we get to the happily ever after!_**

**_I'm just trying to keep it as realistic as possible. And we all know life is not all flowers and hearts! So if you think you can handle it keep reading! I promise it will be worth it! Love you all and please review so I know you love me too =D_**

**_Just because I love you guys and want to threat you all, I have three very long _****_new chapters for you and possibly the 20th coming tonight as well! Yay!_**

**__****_Love you all and please review so I know you love me too =D_**

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

Fuck. We were so close! And then she ran away again...but she admitted! She freaking admitted she enjoyed the kiss. I mean, I already knew that but still, that was pretty huge! Why does she keep insisting we're bad for each other? Sure, we're both powerful and dominating...but that would only make sex better. Explosive and animal...but she's scared...

Of what? Me?

Is it possible she knows about my specific sexual needs? Has Elena shared that with her? Or has she seen me at Elena's club?

No, I don't think so. Besides, she's a mistress too, so she wouldn't have a problem with that...of course she doesn't know just how fucked up I really am. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her...or me...

Fuck! I was so damn close! And she was clearly drunk...her defenses were so low. I'll never get another chance like that again, unless I get her drunk one day! Then the truth will come out, finally, and I'll be able to reassure her that us, together, in bed, would be the best fucking decision she ever made in her life!

Now, I need to think about Monday...that conversation is going to be crucial for the making or breaking of our sexual future encounters. I need to play this right...but how? Damn it, I never had to work so hard or plan so ahead to get a woman in bed with me...this is both exciting and exhausting. But will be worthy for sure...

So, what's the plan Grey? Keep pushing her or back down?

Think. If you push again, and she fights back again, your chances with her will go from 'maybe' to 'over my dead body'. If you back down and give her space and time, your chances will definitely improve...but you will need to wait and be patient...which is not one of your many qualities...so what to do?

_'Stop pushing her', _Flynn's words come to mind and maybe he's right. She already showed me I affect her. The attraction is clearly mutual. Now all I need to do is show her that she has no reason to be afraid. Of me. Or us.

So what will we talk about on Monday? Maybe I apologize again? Fuck, how many freaking times, must I apologize to her?

As many times as you fuck up and she deserves an apology...Fine! An apology it is. Then what?

Perhaps a promise to leave her alone? That's never going to happen, but her thinking it will, will help my cause. I'll keep tabs on her and maybe after a while she will actually come to me instead of me always running to see her. Yes, that is also a good plan.

So, apologize, promise to leave her be and what else? What can I do next? Let's see...Kate is her best friend, and she happens to be dating my brother, for whatever reason he actually likes her. So...how to use that connection? And is that a good idea? Kate is pretty annoying and depending on her will definitely piss me off...

Wait a minute! Mia! She has been dying to see Ana again and spend some girl time with her...ask her that! She won't say no because it's Mia and not me. And I vaguely remember my mother saying something about her favourite magazine being one of Anastasia's creations. Don't know the name but that's beside the point really. My mother and my sister are the perfect bait. She won't be able to say no.

And if she tries to say no, I'll bring Elliot in on the scheme. He is clearly already tight with her. Knowing his loving mother and sweet baby sister are dying to meet her and spend time with her will be more than enough to make him invite her to my parent's house for dinner or arrange for some girl time. She'll have no choice but to say yes! As evil as all the planning might appear to be, my only goal is to score some time with her. Even if surrounded by other people seeking her attention as well. I'll take her however I can get her. For now...

* * *

"Jesus Ana, you are so drunk right now! Come on, back to the table!"

"Oh come on Ethan! Dance with us!"

"Yeah brother, show us some moves!"

"Ladies, I love you both! But there is no way I'll make a fool out of myself so you can laugh about it later! Come on you two, table now!"

"Yes sir!"

Kate and I both yell at him, clearly amused by his sudden daddy mode! God I love Ethan, such a good guy...damn, nice ass too...Anastasia! Yes, you are drunk. So stop fantasizing about your friends! It's a very bad idea! Terrible idea!

"Damn girls, you were really working up the sweat out there. You ok chica?"

"Yep. Couldn't be better! But I'm starving..."

"Yep, she's clearly drunk now..."

"You're one to talk Kavanaugh! Didn't you just run to the bathroom five minutes ago?"

"Ana!"

I stick my tongue out to her and she laughs at loud..damn, it's been ages since we had this much fun together. Just us, no worries, no drama, just good old fun like we used to have back in the good old days...

"Let's get some food then!"

"It's 2am Elliot...any idea where we can get good food at this ungodly hour?"

Ethan, the eternal rational thinker, no matter how much booze he has circling in his blood stream...

"Well...there's always Mc Donald's..."

"Hell yeah! Chicken nuggets are definitely what I'm craving for!"

"See? Ana's with me on this one!"

"That's because Ana loves chicken nuggets ever since she was a little book-worm in college. I still remember when she ate 32 chicken nuggets one night when she was a freshman..."

"My very own best record so far..."

"So, Mc Donald's it is...Can't wait to see the look on the cashier's face when we roll down in a limo!"

We all laugh at Elliot's pretty funny remark and start abandoning our table, leaving behind enough shot glasses and champagne bottles to build a massive crystal chandelier or a big ass church window...

While I'm paying the bill I spot Ethan making our sweet waitress blush crimson and giving him something on a piece of paper...damn, he works fast. Two phone numbers in one day...god, will he ever just settle down?!

Ha, you're one to talk Anastasia! Will you ever settle down? Hell if I know! And stop asking me stuff like this while I'm drunk...I can't think straight now so there's no point in dwelling on stuff like that...

After we are all safely inside our comfy as hell limo, we make our way into the closest Mc Donald's drive through. Everyone is saying what they want, and Ethan, apparently the least drunk of all of us is writing it down on his phone. Thank god, I don't think I could woman up to the task in my condition...

"So, let's break it down. Elliot: Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese, big fries, Blueberry Pomegranate Smoothie and Apple Pie. Kate: Big Mac, small fries, Diet Coke and Caramel Sundae. José: Mc Chicken, Big fries and Chocolate Shake. Ana: 2 boxes of Nuggets, Biggest fries available and a Vanilla Shake. Check?"

We all nod and I hand him my credit card. Tonight is all on me, even the late trip to Mc Donald's. And apparently, they were also starving because they waste no time devouring their goods, after we pay up and check to see if everything's in the bags. Damn, this feels sooooo good!

"You know what..I think we have to make this a monthly thing. Going out, drinking, having fun and ending a great night with delicious comfort food! What do you say Steele?"

"I'm game if you are!"

"Hell yeah!"

"So, is that a girl thing or are we all invited as well?"

"José of course you are all invited! Let's make this a monthly group event! What do you guys say?"

"Hell yeah!"

The three guys yell out at the same time, making me and Kate giggle like high school girls. Yes, this is definitely a night to remember!

* * *

_"Sir, they all left the club safe and sound. They passed by Mc Donalds and are now parked safely and eating I assume"_

_"Okay. Keep following them"_

_"Yes sir"_

Okay...McDonald's really? Ugh, I can't understand what people see in that awful excuse for food...but clearly they are all drunk and their taste buns must be numbed beyond belief...and their stomaches...jeez, will this night ever end? I'm already tired just by hearing about their proclivities...

* * *

"We're here mam"

The limo driver brings me back from my inner rambling. Thank god, I'm finally home, after dropping everyone off safely...can't wait to take a shower and curl up in bed! I'm exhausted!

"Thank you Raj. Have a good night"

"You too mam"

I walk out of the limo, my legs still a bit unsteady but without dragging any unwanted attention to my drunken state.

"Evening Miss Steele. Good night I see..."

"Hi Aaron! Yes, yes it was. See you tomorrow"

"Good night Miss Steele"

I smile at him and make my way into the elevator, careful not to trip and make a fool of myself in front of him.

Oh, finally home! Now, time for a long, warm shower and then bed! If I'm lucky, tomorrow will be a free hangover morning...but I'll have to wait to see I guess...

* * *

_"Grey"_

_"Sir, Miss Steele arrived at her place. She looked a bit unsteady but she made it to her building safely and sound"_

_"Thanks Sawyer. That will be all for today"_

3am! Damn, she must be exhausted...I know I would be. After a day of skydiving, motorcycle riding, clubbing and drive through late snacks, she must be beyond tired so there's no point in keeping Sawyer there. She'll just sleep until noon tomorrow for sure...Maybe I should send her some hangover cure, just in case...

* * *

_Ring Ring_

The hell...what time is it? 10 am...really? I need to get up...

_Ring Ring_

Ok! Who the hell can that be! It's 10 am in the freaking morning! In a sunday for fuck sake!

Time to get up Anastasia! Check your damn phone already before I smash it into the freaking wall!

_Ring Ring_

Jesus, calm down! I'm coming, I'm coming! Where the hell is that phone! Oh here you are...

Okay...it's not the phone...then what?!

Oh come on woman, it's the freaking door bell! Duh!

Wait, I'm practically naked...robe on and you're good to go...

"Morning Miss Steele. You have a package"

"Aaron, good morning. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting...Wait, a package? From who?"

"Doesn't say, that's why I wanted to hand it personally. Make sure it's safe..."

"Oh, thank you Aaron. But if it's a bomb, we'll both die..."

"I can think of worse ways to go mam"

I smile at him and he does the same. Okay...someone sent me a package, on a sunday morning...ugh, just open the damn thing!

"Okay, let's just open it and find out shall we?"

I grab the package from Aaron's hands, he nods at me and I open it. Inside it's a small bottle filled with a reddish liquid, and a note with a few words.

**_*Hangover isn't fun at all. Hope this homemade cure helps a bit. Grey*_**

Well I'll be damned...

"Oh we're safe Aaron, it's just hangover medicine apparently..."

"Are you ok Miss Steele? I have a homemade recipe myself if you need it"

"Oh no, I'm fine. But thank you anyway"

"Very good. Have a great day Miss Steele"

"You too Aaron"

I close the door and just stare at the note...Well, this was unexpected.

And very nice of him to worry about me and my drunken night aftermath...but pisses me off a bit that he would find me so weak, unable to handle a little alcohol.

Well, he doesn't know me, so can't really blame him for that. Still, angers me a bit. But overall, nice gesture.

I'll be sure to thank him, so he can't accuse me of being impolite or ungrateful. Even though I won't be needing his little gift, doesn't make it any less thoughtful of him to care.

Ok, since you're up and ready to resume your normal life, it's time for some food and then get back to work. Tomorrow will be a hectic day, filled with meetings, and important ones. Minus the one where Grey is involved, that should be a breeze. So, let's get to it. You have an empire to run after all!

* * *

_"What do you mean he didn't deliver it in person?"_

_"The building's doorman wouldn't let him through because the package wasn't identified. He thought it could be dangerous so he took it himself"_

Fuck! Damn fool! If it was indeed something dangerous what difference would it make if he delivered it in person or not? Oh hell, just forget about it. She has it nonetheless. That's what matters.

_"That's fine. Anything else?"_

_"No sir"_

_"Stay with Miss Steele. Keep me posted"_

_"Yes sir"_

Okay...she has the package, I hope she takes it as a sign of good faith and not blow it out of proportion. I need to score some points if I'm to have any chance at achieving my goal...and tomorrow can't come soon enough...I wonder what she'll say to my considerate gesture...perhaps she'll actually thank me and give me a gift herself...that would be the perfect way to thank me for sure...

* * *

_"Ana! Morning sunshine!"_

_"Good morning Peters. Can we talk work for a few seconds?"_

_"Sure. Go ahead"_

_"Ok. I think we should revise some focal points about the italian deal. First the local venue, I want something more sustainable and eco-friendly, the existing building is just too old and energy wasting. Second, I'm not a big fan of that little schmuck the italians wanted to appoint as CFO. I don't trust him, call it a gut feeling if you will. I think Ashley would be the better choice. She has improved tremendously over the few years working with us and someone from within the company would be better than whatever ignorant fool they try to snick in on us. Oh, and I'm not loving the idea of keeping the name of the previous company. New management requires a new name, fresh and bad luck free. You know as well as I do, how difficult it is to launch a new product while the name remains the same and people can still remember the failings and short comings"_

_"Okay. I agree with you on almost everything. I'll look into other locations. As for the CFO possibility, I have a few names I will look into, before discussing it with you. I think Ashley is a bit green still, but with a little more training she can reach that post in no time. Personally I hate their company name so changing it is not a problem for me. Tomorrow we can brainstorm about all of this. Agree?"_

_"Sounds perfect to me. See you tomorrow then"_

_"Bye Ana!"_

Peters surely was in a good mood, but then again, he always is. Great guy and even better to keep around as my second in command, if you will. We work together perfectly and he always has my back. Can't imagine building such an empire without someone like him to help me and keep me on the right track.

Okay, enough rambling. Now, is time for some food because I'm starving! And since my housekeeper Liana is off until tomorrow, cooking is up to me. Dreadful thought given my lack of culinary skills...but I can manage if real necessity emerges. My parents used to do all the cooking when I was leaving with them and then in college, me and Kate survived mostly on take out and the cafeteria food so cooking wasn't something I mastered at all. Ever.

Anyway...What am I in the mood for?...hmm...Cheese! Something cheesy!

Grilled cheese sandwich it is! And some white wine to wash it down. Yummi!

Okay, now I'm in serious need of a real workout. Better call Jeff and ask him to meet me at my gym today. He'a a real good friend, who also happens to be a master in muay thai and taekwondo, like me. We push each others limits every time we train together, so I know I'll get what I need from working out with him...

_"She's alive!"_

_"Ha ha, very funny! I need to work out some steam, you in?"_

_"Hell yeah! I was just about to call you woman! It's been three days since we trained together! I was beginning to think you left me for someone else..."_

_"You're such a drama queen! You know I love working out with you, you keep me on my toes every time! So, my gym in an hour?"_

_"We'll be there! Prepare to sweat your heart out little girl! You have a lot to make up for!"_

_"I know I know! See you there gorgeous!"_

Jeff, always so enthusiast to kick my ass...He sure loves to make me fall on my back and kiss the floor with my ass. If I didn't know how happy he was on his six year marriage, I would think he just loved seeing me fall at his feet...of course I'm not the only one doing all the falling...but since I'm three days behind him, I just know today will be an ass kicking day and I'll need a soothing massage afterwards...

Alright, time to get back into shape! So I grab my gym bag, and walk out. I'll be too tired to even consider riding a bike so I'll have to take one of my four-wheeled babies instead. Not complaining, they're all beautiful and I love them dearly, just like a true mother would!

I punch the garage code into the elevator and once I enter my garage I immediately know which one I'll be driving today. My black Lamborghini Veneno. Calling it a beautiful car would be an understatement. This baby is a freaking beast and I love him sooo much!

Hmm...listen to its roar, what else can a girl wish for? Amazing cars, gorgeous bikes, the best friends in the world and an empire at her feet...yes Anastasia, you got it all...

Minus an earth shattering romance, but who's noticing right?

Okay, enough with the touchy feely crap! Time to blast some music and forget about all that love nonsense! And I know just what song I wanna hear now. 'Seven Nation Army Remix' by The Glitch Mob. Exactly what I need. Let's go!

* * *

_"Sir, Miss Steele just left her building, in a black Lamborghini"_

_"Follow her"_

_"Yes sir"_

The woman and her fast cars! Sure I know they're beautiful cars and anyone would be a fool not to love a beautiful Lamborghini or a good old Porsche. But I prefer safe cars who can also be fast, always have! She, however, seems to go out of her way to put her safety to the test...and it pisses me off! Don't know why but it does! She doesn't seem to have any consideration for her safety whatsover...that will definitely change once I get a final say in her life...

* * *

"Damn! That car is fucking awesome!"

I stop at a red light and the kids driving the Fiat Punto next to me are completely dumbfounded by my amazing ride...

"Yeah, I know"

I wink at them and once the light turns green, I'm off. The poor kids are left open-mouthed staring at a car they would love to drive at least once in their life, I'm sure. This baby is so comfortable and rides perfectly!

Wait...is that what I think it is? No way...is it? I concentrate on the car a few feet away from mine and I'm sure.

Fuck! The damn black SUV...I am being followed...

Ok, it's time to take care of this once and for all. I don't like to be followed and whoever this is, it will stop today.

I know just what to do. I'll meet Jeff first, deal with the stalker second. And Jeff will help me. I know just how much he loves a good adventure... But first, take the gun out of the glove compartment. Safety first, confrontation second. And my Ruger SR45 will keep me safe and cosy for sure. Hide it in your Gym bag and get out of the car.

"Hey woman! You look pissed!"

Jeff, always the subtile one...

"Don't. I need your help"

"What is it?"

I must look worried because he's immediately alert and ready to hear what I have to say. I quickly put him up to speed. Of course he's more than willing to assist me in my plan. Just like I knew he would. Now it's time to put my plan into motion. I still don't know who the fuck is following me so we must be careful and not take unnecessary risks.

I'm beyond pissed but I won't jeopardize Jeff's life or my own to catch my stalker. So after making sure everything is well thought out, Jeff goes to the front window and checks to see if the SUV is anywhere in sight. And just like I knew it would be, there it is, parked a few feet away from the gym. Don't really know why and I won't bother asking him but Jeff comes back with binoculars to scope for the mystery driver.

He's leaning against the SUV, in his black suit, black tie, black shades, clearly packing a gun and with what appears to be an earpiece in his left ear. Yap, that must be the guy. He's also looking anywhere but our way and that confirms my suspicions. He is indeed following me and waiting for me to leave the gym. Since he's clearly packing, my defense walls are up and to full effect. I'll take no chances. This will end today.

"He's after me. There's no reason he would know about you so you can walk out and he won't even bother looking your way. Don't worry. I'll be watching his every move and at the first sign of danger I'll take care of him. You ready for this?"

"Baby I was born for this!"

We're a bit too excited aren't we Jeff?

"Okay. Do as we planned and don't worry. I got your back"

He nods and after taking a deep breath and kissing me on the cheek, walks back down and exits the gym. I can see him strolling down the street and the stalker, just like I knew he would, doesn't even seem to notice him. He's still looking away from the gym, occasionally glancing this way just to make sure I'm not lost on him. I can't help but notice he looks pretty hot...even with his eyes shadowed by the aviator shades, he seems to be incredibly fit and I can't help but wonder what color his eyes must be...perhaps green...my personal kriptonite...jesus Anastasia! Focus for a god damn second would you? Right...back to the plan!

It takes Jeff an hour to come back but when I see him approaching the SUV, I know he's putting the plan in motion. It's quite simple really. All he'll do is attach a GPS tracking device under the SUV, we'll track it and find out who is indeed following me. I don't think the sexy black suit guy is the real man behind it, he's probably just following orders. His job clearly sucks...I wonder if he feels the same and would consider change of venue...That would definitely make my day. Not only would I find out about the responsible person behind all of this but also gain a sexy bodyguard in the process...

Seeing Jeff performing his role is making me smile like a fool. Watching him pretend to fall on his knees, quickly attach the device under the SUV and attracting the sexy stalker and urging him to assist him is just hilarious. I know he's not hurt but his performance is flawless. He truly is a drama queen, in and out of the theatres!

After what I assume it's him assuring the stalker he's fine and the fall was just a scare, he turns on his heels and runs his hand through his short brown hair before entering his car and driving off. That's my cue. I make quick work down the stairs and am out of the gym in five minutes, after giving Jeff enough time to reach our destination before me. I walk back to my car, not bothering to check to see if the SUV is following me. I know he will. And now it's my turn to put on a show. I need to lose the SUV, and with Jeff's help I'll accomplish that in record time.

It's Sunday but apparently it's a very busy Sunday hour because the roads are packed. Perfect for me, terrible for the SUV behind me. After five minutes on the main road, I turn a tight left, not bothering to signal my decision. The car I'm driving is easily detectable and the element of surprise is my best friend. After another tight right and tight left, I quickly enter a small garage, where Jeff's waiting for me. After I'm safely parked, he closes the garage and we turn on the security monitor to check for the SUV passing through.

He doesn't. That means I lost him. Perfect.

Now we'll just wait a few minutes and start tracking the SUV ourselves. Time to play the game by my rules bitch!

Since we're in Jeff's garage, just under his apartment building, we might as well go up for a drink and relax a bit. He's quite thrilled after his stunning performance and I have a small suspicion that perhaps he would be happy pursuing a life inside the theatres and in front of a camera...

"It's been half an hour...Wanna check on your stalker girl?"

"Yeah, he must have gone back by now."

Jeff's is already on his laptop, turning the tracking device on and waiting for the signal to triangulate and show us the exact location. And after a few minutes it does.

***47°36'46"N , 122°20'21"W , ****Escala Apartments***

Escala?...Escala...Where have I heard that name before? Or read about it?...Escala...

"Escala...mean anything to you Ana?"

"I'm thinking..."

"You could always call Frost and ask him to email you all the names of the people leaving there..."

"Yes. Good idea. Probably better than relying on my faulty memory...Give me a second"

I get up from his couch and quickly dial Frost's number.

_"Anastasia! I was just about to call you love"_

_"You have something for me?"_

_"Well of course, did you ever doubt I would?"_

I chuckle and he sighs exagerately...I'm surrounded by drama queens...

_"As I was saying, I do have something for you. The Plates you gave me are registered to one Luke Sawyer. I tried to dig deeper but came up short. I'll try to gather everything I can on that Sawyer dude and email it to you as soon as possible."_

_"Thanks Frost. But I was actually calling to ask you another favour if I could..."_

_"Anything for you sweet Ana"_

_"Escala Apartments in Seattle. I need the full residents list. You up for that?"_

_"Oh, that will be a breeze my love. I'll email that to you in about ten minutes?"_

_"Thanks Frost, I owe you one"_

_"Oh, I won't forget that love!"_

I chuckle again and hang up. Owing Frost a favour is easy. The man is harmless and quite cute. And since he's tremendously gay, I know whatever favour he asks will be painless...

"What did he say?"

"Ten minutes and we'll have the list"

"That's my boy!"

Jeff and Frost are actually good friends. They met in the army, and became close friends almost instantly. After two years, Frost joined the CIA and Jeff opted for the FBI. I love them both and I would trust them with my life any day. And I actually did once...a long time ago...Anyway...It's really good to have good friends you can trust, but having good friends in high places is even better. I'm a very lucky girl...


	18. Right place at the right time

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

_"What? You lost her?"_

_"The traffic was insane and she drove into some tight roads. I lost track of her, I'm sorry sir. Should I go back to her place?"_

_"No! Get back to Escala now!"_

Fuck! He lost her? How the hell did she manage to elude him?

I bet she drove like a maniac...the woman clearly has some huge self-preservation issues...If she didn't have so many vehicles to choose from I would already have installed some form of GPS tracking device on one of her cars, so I could actually know her whereabouts anytime of day. This way I'm limited to stalking her and that clearly isn't working, given her driving skills and elusive manner...

Anyway...I don't want to seem needy but she should have said something about my nice gesture from earlier today...was she mad? didn't she get the package? Jesus, why do you care man? Get a grip!

Just focus on finding more about her...

The file in my hands is too damn small. She has secrets and I need to know them all. Welch can't get anything more on her and I'm starting to wonder if she isn't a little more dangerous than I anticipated. A powerful woman, that can take care of herself and can keep her private life this private is a force to be reckon. I just need to step up my game...

* * *

"Okay, wanna eat something while we wait?"

"What do you got?"

"Oh just a simple canolli flavoured ice cream, by my dear friends Ben and Jerry...you wouldn't be interested..."

I literally jump from the couch and run to his kitchen. That is my favourite flavour...at the moment!

After we stuff our faces with enough ice cream to last us a full week, Frost finally emails me the list. Now it's show time.

**« From: Frost**

**Subject: The List!**

**Here you go love :**

**. Helena Stanford**

**. Julian Wimbledon**

**. Sarah Rocket**

**. Philippe Rene**

**...**

**. Christian Grey**

**Cheerio Love»**

"Fuck! I knew it!"

"What? You recognize anyone Ana?"

"Yes. Christian Grey...He's the one following me. I had suspicions about it and now I know. I'm going to kill him"

"Hey, calm down. You still need to confirm that. And even if he's indeed following you, don't do anything irrational. Take deep breaths and think this through"

"I know it's him. But you're right. I need to confirm it. Then I'll make him pay"

"Be careful Ana. He's clearly a powerful man. And if he's the one following you, he has issues. Better to take your time and think ahead like you always do. Don't let your emotions cloud your judgement"

"Don't worry. I got it. But if it was him, he'll regret ever crossing me like this."

"I know...Just be calm. Look I need to go pick up Silvie from work. But you call me if you need anything ok? Don't do anything irrational!"

"Okay. Thank you for everything Jeff, you're a really good friend. I'll see you tomorrow or after so we can actually get some workout done ok?"

"I'll be waiting"

We hug each other and I'm off. I couldn't be more pissed if I tried!

If it was indeed Grey following me around, why the fuck would he do this? And for what purpose? Is he crazy? Does he have a death wish?

Shit! It's almost dinner time and I'm exhausted. My mind is working over time, scheming and imagining every worse case scenario involving Christian Grey, and the time flies by! I need to keep my head in the game and stay neutral where he's concerned.

There's no reason Mr. Grey should assume he was caught. So, tomorrow, he'll be his cool self, probably expecting a thank you from my part for the loving hangover gift from earlier this morning. And I will oblige. I will give nothing away.

I'm not a vindictive person but if he's indeed my stalker, he completely fucked up any chances of us having any kind of relationship. Now or in the near future. If he decided to play master of the universe, I'll just have to show him that sometimes, the universe can be a real bitch.

Okay...enough evil scheming. I have dinner plans with my parents and I will not let Grey fuck those up too.

I miss my parents so much, it will feel like heaven to just spend some quality time with them and forget about all this crap. I won't see them for a while after tonight. Since the Italian deal is practically finished, I'll be flying to Italy and staying there for a few days, probably weeks, to scope the new site, make sure it's the perfect fit for Steele Publications Headquarters. And since it's a new company, I'll need to be there and have regular meetings with the staff to make sure everything is going as it should.

And it doesn't hurt that much that Italy is a beautiful country, filled with good food, wonderful people and beautiful places to visit and spend time in.

_"Annie!"_

God bless my dad...I love it when he calls me Annie.

Takes me back to my childhood when they took me to see Annie and I became obsessed with it. I practically forced them to call me Annie for nearly two years, if they didn't I wouldn't answer back. Such a little brat I used to be...but dad liked it and kept calling me that even when I got tired and begged him not to. Now I love it. Makes me feel special and still his little girl.

_"Hi dad! How are you?__"_

_"I'm good. You ok sweetie?"_

_"I'm fine. We're still on for tonight?"_

_"Let me check with mom..."_

I love it when dad says that, him and mom are perfect together. And I love to see him always thinking about what mom would want or say first. Just like the perfect husband should...

_"Mom says 'Of course, it's about time we see our little girl!'. So I guess we're going"_

_"Ok! I'll pick you guys up in an hour?"_

_"Okay sweetie! See you then!"_

Good! Now, where to go?

I know my dad is a steak and rib kind of guy and so am I. Like father like daughter I guess. My mother is more salads and light on the stomach stuff so she will be fine anywhere we go. I'm feeling steak tonight and so will my dad, so Metropolitan Grill it is.

I call my dear friend Antoine, who so happens to own the place and we have a private dining area reserved just for us. Perfect. Privacy and a quiet family time is exactly what I crave for tonight. Now I just need to get home and change, because my gym clothes won't cut it for tonight.

Since the place we're going is a bit fancy and my PR insists I should always look presentable and fashionable anywhere I go, because of paparazzi and what not, I need to plan my outfit. Ugh...I love fashion but it can be exhausting sometimes! And I'm a sour mood as it is...

I decide to change into a white Hervé L. Leroux fitted knee-length dress. Simple and lets me play the outfit with some dazzling shoes and jewelry. Now we have a real problem because I'm overwhelmed by shoes and I have no idea which ones to choose. My Louboutin section is screaming at me and I have no idea what pair to choose.

Sometimes I wish it was normal and ok to just bring extra pairs of shoes with you every time you go out, and change shoes whenever you wanted. That way you could use every pair you loved and not have this much trouble narrowing your choices down to just one.

Since that's not possible and I'm not looking forward to be labeled crazy and mentally unfit to run my company, I try a couple of my favourites before making a final decision.

Finally I'm able to settle for the most statement pair, but still comfortable and totally my style, the 6 inched heels hematite color pumps. They're the right amount of sparkly and classy, minus the tacky feel to it.

So now it's jewelry time. Since it's just dinner with my parents and I want to feel comfortable and myself, I won't go overboard with the whole accessorizing deal.

My dress is all white, so I want something colorful but still me. Perhaps something purple...just because. My Deborah Pagani White Gold Earrings with Rhutilated Amethyst and Diamonds will do just fine. And I'll pair it with the Stingray shaped Stephen Webster ring. Perfect! I love the brand, so different and inspiring. Totally my style I guess...

God, I'm already feeling exhausted so minimum make up it is. I won't have the stamina to wipe tones of make up from my face before bed anyways...Therefore, I just need a bit of black eye liner just to make my eyes pop, loads of mascara, gloss the same color as my lips and sleek ponytail to keep the look clean and fresh. And since I'm probably going to eat like a linebacker tonight it's better to keep the hairs from my face...

Okay, one last look in the mirror, deep red Lanvin wool coat on, Black Valentino Garavani Rockstud leather clutch in hand and I'm ready to go.

Since it will be three of us, I'll take the new Bentley Flying SPUR. Dad is a huge fan of Bentley, almost obsessed, and mom always feels like a princess inside one. So I'll make both happy and still manage to look pretty cool myself.

I text my dad letting them know I'm leaving my place now and I'm off.

There's one thing you cannot say about Bentley. Their cars being uncomfortable. My ass feels like it's seating on warm butter, so damn delicious! And the W12 engine is so silent I almost forget about the 616bhp this baby has...amazing!

"Annie, I love your amazing taste in cars!"

"Like father like daughter I guess"

I give my dad a full hearted smile and he does the same. He loves when I emphasize our bond, even though he knows I love him with all my heart, I think he sometimes, still has that lingering fear I don't see him as my father. But I do. Always will. And only him. My biological father died before I could ever meet him so Ray is the only father figure I have and need in my life. I love him and will do anything for him, just like he would for me.

"Oh Sweetie! Now this is a car I don't mind you driving!"

"Every car I own is perfect for me mom. This one just happens to be one of dad's favourites and I'm all about pleasing my daddy every chance I get!"

My dad gives me a huge smile and after mom is securely strapped in the back seat we're off. Doesn't take long for us to get to the Restaurant. I can see my mother already feeling subconscious about what she's wearing so I tell her the same thing I always do.

"Mom, you look beautiful. Stop worrying and just enjoy dinner please"

I give her a full smile and she returns my smile with one of her own. I know she always feels a bit out-of-place in fancy places and high scale events. But she's my mother and I'll never let her feel any less than what she truly is, a wonderful woman and incredibly gorgeous for her age. She belongs anywhere she wants to be and I'll make sure she knows that everyday.

"Carla, you could be wearing a potato sack and you would still have every man ogling you wherever you go"

My dad holds my mom's hand, kisses it tenderly and all I see in his eyes is love, pure unadulterated love. She blushes a little and gives him a kiss on the cheek. I love them like this, happy and in love.

"Come on love birds. I'm starving"

My dad laughs at me and my mother gently whips one tear away. Of course, leave it to my mother to cry over the tiniest things. Such a weeping willow this woman...

"Miss Steele, welcome! Please, follow me"

We're greeted by the restaurant's manager and showed to our private dining table. But as we're walking in, I feel a twinge of electricity...odd...the hairs on the back of my head are all up and I'm immediately alert. The fuck? I look around and don't see anything to cause such alarm so I dismiss it, hunger is getting the best of me no doubt...

"Annie, anything wrong?"

"Just a strange feeling I guess...don't worry dad, I'm just really hungry"

"Honey, this place is gorgeous...but you don't need to keep spoiling us every time we're together"

"Mom, you guys are the two most important people in my life. I'll do anything for you. And I have too much money anyway. Spending it with you is the perfect way to go"

Damn...my mother is going to cry...I can see the waterworks starting to form in her eyes...

"Annie, that was beautiful. Thank you sweetie. We love you too. Very much"

"Of course we do. You are the best thing I ever did in my entire life. I'm so proud of you Anastasia"

"Then stop crying and let's just enjoy dinner ok?"

My mother gives me her sweetest smile and even though I know she wants to cry, desperately, she doesn't. She just smiles, holds my dad's hand and distracts herself with the menu.

"Anastasia, you look ravishing"

"Antoine! So happy to see you"

"It's been too long. I was beginning to think you abandoned us altogether!"

"How could I? You know I love a good steak and you just happen to own the best place to indulge in my gluttony"

"Damn right I do!"

We burst out laughing and I need a few seconds to compose myself. He founds himself in the same situation, taking him a few seconds to even acknowledge my parents presence. He immediately remedies that.

"I'm so sorry, how rude of me. Antoine Dupond, owner of this fine establishment and Anastasia's good friend"

"Raymond and Carla Steele, Ana's parents. Pleasure to meet you"

He shakes my dad's hand and after kissing my mother twice on her cheeks, so very french of him, he finally returns his attention to me.

"I think I'll be your waiter tonight. Given your long absence I don't want to scare you off again by letting some amateur waiter take your orders. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I feel like a true VIP every time I come here"

"Cherie, you are beyond VIP. You're family...Wait a minute, nobody took your coats? Oh mon Dieu..."

He smiles at me and turns away, probably going to bark at someone for not warning him I was here sooner and taking our coats before we took our seats. The man can be terrifying if found in the wrong mood...

"That man was incredibly friendly...is there something you would like to share sweetie?"

"Mom, we're friends. Or like he put it, family. He's been happily married for years. And even if he wasn't, we would still be just good friends"

"If you say so..."

My mother, always looking to fix me up with the first man who shows me any kind of attention...like a cliché jewish mother would I guess...

A few seconds after Antoine leaves, a very stressed out waiter comes, apologizes profusely and takes all our coats, promising to take very good care of them and storms off. Poor kid, I bet Antoine really did a number on him...

"Okay...so, I'm thinking Prime Porterhouse steak and baked potatoes. Onion rings good here Annie?"

"Everything is delicious here dad. But I was thinking seafood sampler as an appetizer..."

"That sounds delicious sweetie. And I'll have the Steakhouse chicken too"

Me and my dad lock eyes and we chuckle a bit...I guess we both thought mom would eat salad as always...maybe she's just hungry tonight...

"I trust your judgement Annie. Ask anything you want, I'll eat anything really...I'm starving!"

Now we're all laughing and I couldn't be more happy. This is it, the moments worth living for.

"So my dear, are you ready to order?"

"Antoine!"

My friend is just hilarious. He's holding a napkin over his right arm and holding pen and paper, like a cliché waiter would. So funny! Specially because I know he won't need to write anything down, he's got a flawless memory. But he's making this scene for our entertainment and I adore him for it!

"Miss Steele"

He actually bows and smiles at me. This is just too funny. I quickly tell him what we want and he hurries back to the kitchen. I wouldn't be surprised if he stays there to supervise all the orders and make sure everything's just perfect. He's just that perfectionist. And as a good friend of his, I deserve the very best. His words not mine...but still very true!

* * *

Holy shit...it's her...she's here...

Damn, she looks beautiful...Like a freaking angel in sexy Louboutin heels, my favourite...And that dress is hugging her perfect figure so well I'm actually jealous...She must smell amazing and taste even better...

Oh shit, focus Grey! Go back to your table and stay calm!

"Christian? Everything ok?"

Oh shit, act normal or she'll fuck this up!

"Yes Mia, everything's fine"

"Okay. Look, I wanted to invite Anastasia to come to our place for dinner this week, mom's been going on and on about her and I really want to see her again too. But I don't want to sound needy or even groupie like so, would you ask her instead? You're good at making people do what you want..."

"Very funny Mia...and very true. I'll ask her tomorrow, we have a business meeting scheduled"

"Business meeting? Right..."

Great, now I have Mia raising her brows and insinuating things at me...of course I would love to have other kind of meetings with Miss Steele, but for now, business will have to suffice...

"Come on Mia, you know he'll never tell us anything...besides, I don't think Ana's interested in our little brother anyways"

The fuck...

"And why would you say that Elliot?"

"Yes Lelliot, why indeed?"

Now I'm glaring at my brother, daring him to say anything else but he simply shrugs and smiles, which tells me he accomplished his goal, piss me off in front of Mia...jesus, the guy is such a baboon sometimes!

"Okay, if you two will excuse me, I need to go freshen up"

"Go powder your nose sis, we'll be here waiting for you as always"

Elliot chuckles at his own joke and I can't help but grin at her too...women and their cliché lines...just say you'll go to the bathroom! We're all human, we all have the same basic needs anyway...

"Elliot what the fuck was that? I thought you were going to be discreet about what happened between me and Anastasia!"

"What did I say? Oh I'm sorry, was that not the truth?"

"You know if construction doesn't work out for you, perhaps being a comedian will do it for you! Jesus, just stop being such a clown and behave! You know how Mia can get about these things. The last thing I need is Mia trying to fix me up with Miss Steele. I have enough problems as it is..."

"I promise I'll behave from now on...although I would love to see Mia's face if she ever found out Ana kicked your ass...twice..."

"Elliot!"

"Omg! Omg! Omg!"

Oh fuck me...Mia heard everything...jesus...I'm so screwed...

"Mia, what's wrong?"

"You will not believe who I just saw! Anastasia's here! She was in the bathroom a few seconds ago! And she recognized me! She looks hot...I wonder if she's on a date..."

Fuck...is she on a date? Damn, I hope not...Wait, why should I care? She can do whatever the fuck she wants...even though I would love to do her...many times and in many ways...focus man!

"Ana's here? Well, I'll be damned...should we go and say hi to her bro?"

"Yeah, we should go! I mean, she knows I'm here so it would be impolite for you guys not to go over and say hello..."

Oh god, now I have Elliot an Mia looking at me like two freaking lost puppies, asking permission to pretty much, ruin Miss Steele's date night...Not the worse idea...she should be with me right now, not having dinner of course, but still, that date is going to end now...

"Fine! Let's go and say hello to Miss Steele, I'm sure she won't mind"

They practically jump from their seats and after we check with the owner to make sure it's ok to barge in another private dining room, we walk into the one Miss Steele's in. The owner was very reluctant to tell us which one she's in but after Elliot assured him we are actual friends of hers and Mia gave him her sweetest pleading eyes, he caved.

Damn, Miss Steele sure knows how to insure her privacy no matter what she does or where she goes, and she always seems to possess the best connections...

The minute we walk into the room, I can feel it. That damn delicious electricity is in the air, and I'm pretty sure she feels it too because I can see her straightening herself up and become more aware of her surroundings.

Well...this is going to be interesting...

* * *

What the hell...there is that feeling again...that electricity and unsettling feeling...but why? Am I going crazy? Are there ghosts in here? That's cucu crazy Anastasia, focus!

* * *

Before she can turn around and see me, Elliot has her tight against his chest in one of his trade mark bear hugs and Mia's all over her as well. She's clearly surprised but seems pleased and not at all bothered by the intrusion.

And once I see her dates, I release a breath I didn't even realized I was holding. Jesus man, pull it together would you? She's on a date, with her parents. You can relax now...

"Ana damn you look hot girl! Sorry to intrude but Mia told us you were here and I couldn't leave without saying hello!"

"It's fine Elliot. Please meet my parents, Ray and Carla Steele"

"Pleasure to meet you both. Ana is pretty amazing so thank you for taking the time to conceive her"

They all burst out laughing and I can't help but chuckle at my brother's joke, no matter how inappropriate it might be...

That's when she notices I'm in the room and suddenly, the light in her beautiful blue eyes is replaced by something darker. What the fuck...

* * *

Fuck...he's here too...damn it...there goes my quiet and uneventful night...

Damn, he looks good...delicious and powerful...dangerous combination...

Focus Anastasia! He's staring at you! And don't forget he might be your stalker! Get a grip and stay cool...

* * *

"Anastasia, you look stunning tonight"

I reach for her hand and kiss it before she can take it away. Damn, there it is, the electricity...is insane and I think I might be getting addicted to the feeling...maybe that's why I keep pursuing her so I'll get that high one more time...

* * *

Holy shit what was that? That electricity...that spark...it's intoxicating...I actually want more...I want him to touch me elsewhere...everywhere...oh hell...I'm in trouble...just stay focused and don't let him see you sweat...or shiver...damn it, he smells like sex, lust and heaven all mixed into one gorgeous and extremely dangerous Adonis of a man...

Oh fuck me! Anastasia, focus!

"Grey, I didn't notice you were here too"

Good...sounded confident and cool...at least on the outside...Yep, he bought it. He looks mad and disappointed. Poor baby...tough crap! I know you've followed me around! And after I prove it, you'll have more to deal with than just a bruised ego...

* * *

_**P.S.: If you guys are interested in seeing what I talk about in these chapters, go to 'More shades to love' Facebook page and check it out! Love you all ;)**_


	19. Confirmation

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

Well that was totally uncalled for and honestly rather bitchy of her to say...why is she being so snarky with me?

"Oh yeah, Christian insisted we came and say hello"

Fuck off Elliot!

"Did he?"

She is completely glaring at me. I know she is because I glare at people all the time. But why? What the hell did I do now?

"I thought it would be crass not to, since you already knew Mia was here..."

I don't know why but I'm starting to feel uncomfortable under her fierce gaze and I actually start fidgeting...the fuck! I never fidget! Why is she pissed at me?!

"Okay...Ana oh my god, I love everything that you're wearing! You have such good taste!"

Mia actually helps to light up the mood with her preppy conversation. At least she's not glaring at me anymore. Well, that's because she's completely avoiding me but that's better than having her slashing me open with that death glare...jeez, the fuck is her problem now?

"Were you guys leaving? If not, you can always join us. Is that ok mom, dad?"

"Of course dear! Please, take a seat all of you"

Her mother signals for us to seat down and I'm immediately seated next to Anastasia. I need to figure out what the hell happened to make her so pissed at me...

Elliot is immediately the life of the table and everyone's laughing at his jokes and clowny behaviour...

"I see we have some last-minute guests...would you like to order something?"

"Oh Antoine, I'm so sorry, they were just saying hello and I invited them to join us. You guys want anything?"

She's all smiles and easy breezy Anastasia with this man and I'm pissed...and jealous...why the hell can't she be like that with me? Well, because she knows you want to fuck her ten days to Sunday that's why...but so does every man who crosses her path...I just happen to be honest and open about it...

"Uh yes, I'll have the Nine Layer chocolate cake please!"

Jeez Elliot...Thank god you're a dude...

"Hmm that sounds pretty good, I'll take a bite out of yours too. But I'll have the White chocolate coconut cake please"

Elliot gives Mia a funny look, probably implying she will get nowhere near his cake...but we both know she will...she always gets her way...even with me...

"Uh, we'll have the Hot apple pie please"

"And I'll have the chocolate lava cake please"

"Good choice Anastasia. Anything for you sir?"

I can think of one dessert I would love to devour...sitting right next to me...

"New York Style Cheesecake. Thank you"

The waiter nods and after giving Anastasia a smile, turns away and disappears...what's the deal with all the smiling? Apparently she can bewitch everyone around her by just smiling that gorgeous smile of hers...including me!

"Christian eating dessert...now that's a first..."

"Not really Elliot...I just happen to like their cheesecake here...amongst other things..."

This time I look directly at Anastasia, searching for a sign that she is affected by me as much as I am by her...but all I get is an instant glare followed by a scorn...the fuck! I'm really starting to get angry now!

* * *

Okay, that was totally uncalled for and impossibly hot of him to say...the hell is he trying to do? Make me wet in front of my parents and family! Hell no!

He needs to settle down and stop flirting with me...I can't take it...he smells too damn good for me to handle right now...and he's seating so close I can actually feel his pulse...it's as accelerated as my own and that is not a good sign...not good at all...well, at least I know he is as affected as I am...but still...not good!

* * *

The conversation around the table is flowing naturally, Elliot being the joke teller and Mia grabbing the focus as always. Anastasia and her parents don't seem to mind this change of events and are actually enjoying my siblings, no matter how annoying they can be...

The desserts come, everyone eats and looks delighted and satisfied, but I'm still trying to figure out what the fuck did I do to her...Okay, enough! Take the damn control back and man up!

"So, did my package help in any way?"

I whisper into her ear and even though she shivers a bit and straightens herself, it's what comes out of her mouth that completely undoes me.

"Your package made my day"

Holy shit...the woman's bipolar, she has to be...I mean, the words alone are not alarming, but the way she spoke them is...and the look she's giving me is doing things to my pants I really didn't need at the moment...You need to respond something, anything man!

"Whatever you need, I can give you"

Okay...not bad...

* * *

Oh I know what you would love to give me...and I would love to receive it...but you're wrong for me! You're dangerous, possibly crazy and incredibly disturbed! So stop eye fucking me and eat your damn cheesecake!

"You have nothing I want or need Grey"

I whisper right back to him and he actually looks offended and taken aback...good!

* * *

"Okay...what's up with the whispering guys? Anything we need to know about?"

FUCK ELLIOT! Leave it to my brother to ruin a perfect foreplay moment...damn!

"I was just thanking Christian for his thoughtful gesture. He sent me a hangover cure this morning"

"Bro, that was so nice of you..."

"Yes, yes it was Lelliot..."

"Lelliot?"

Ana's face is priceless! She's laughing so hard it's making me laugh too...

"Bro! Not cool!"

"That is just too funny! I love it! Lelliot is so cute and adorable! I'll never call you Elliot again, just so you know"

"Ana come on! I thought you were my girl! This is not funny, stop laughing!"

Elliot's trying to sound and look pissed and hurt, but we all know he doesn't care. In fact he loves to be the center of a good joke...

"So...Lelliot, where did that loveable name came from?"

"Elliot was a bit of a big brother bully when we were growing up, so one day, after he pissed me off more than usual I called him Lelliot, as in Little Elliot, and he hated it. So it became my one weapon against him. Anytime I called him that everyone around us would laugh so hard, he always ended up pouting and leaving the room"

"Well, since we're sharing family secrets...he only called me Elliot when I called him Christy...my brother was always very macho, even at the tender age of eight..."

"Christy? Ha Ha Ha"

Now she's laughing...at me! Damn it Elliot!

"Not so funny now hun little bro?"

Elliot's grinning like a fool, Mia's crying of laughing so hard, Anastasia's gripping her stomach and laughing uncontrollably and even her parents are joining the circus...perfect...suddenly, I'm the clown...

"Oh my god, that is just too funny...I need to hang out with you more Elliot...you give me the most juicy details..."

Wait a minute, that's just not fair! She gets to have dirt on me and what do I get?!

"So, Ray, Carla, does your lovely daughter have any nicknames you would like to share with us?"

"Yeah, Ana must have some dirt too"

"Mom, dad, don't you dare!"

She's actually scared? Oh good, now we're on to something!

"Oh, what kind of father would I be if I sold out by little girl like that?"

"The best father ever!"

Elliot is also very interested in knowing about Anastasia's childhood...should I be concerned? I thought he was pleased with that Kavanaugh girl...maybe he realized she's just incredibly annoying and decided to switch to Anastasia...

"Ana don't worry sweetie, we would never tell them about your obsession with Backstreet Boys and your insistence in being called Anastasia Carter..."

"Mom! Oh my god..."

She actually tries to hide her face and scooches down on her seat...well, that wasn't that bad...it was actually adorable and sweet...

"So, a Nick Carter fan hun? Oh Ana, how embarrassing!"

"Elliot, you're one to talk...for almost two years you were obsessed with Spice Girls! You even said you were going to marry the Posh Spice! How's that work out for you by the way?"

"Bro! The hell! Stop telling that stuff! Or I'll do it too! And you know I got dirt on you! And Mia too!"

"Hey, what did I do?"

"You laughed!"

Me and Elliot blurt out at the same time and that causes massive laughter around the table...god, I haven't laughed this hard in a very long time...

"Okay, not to be a party-pooper, but we should get going sweetie"

"Sure dad, I need to go home too. So guys, this was fun, hilarious even. But we have to go. Perhaps we could get together some day and talk about our childhoods a bit more"

"You just want dirt on me so you can give it to Kate and you two can make fun of me!"

"Yes. And also, because is really funny imagining you scribbling down 'Elliot Posh' on every notebook you owned"

"She would take my name obviously!"

"Oh, of course!"

Now she's laughing again and Elliot is grinning like a damn fool as always...damn it, why do I feel so jealous of other men making her smile?

"Well, good night everyone. It was a pleasure meeting you all. Annie, we'll meet you outside?"

"Yeah dad, I'll catch you guys outside"

Her parents leave the room and now it's just us...and my brother and sister...and I suddenly feel the urgent need to be alone with her...

"Annie? Please don't tell me that's another nickname?"

"A story for another day Elliot"

"Oh, you're so bad! But ok, I'll wait. Or I'll just ask Kate"

"She won't tell you. Just be a good boy and wait, I'll tell you one day"

She actually winks at him and he blushes a little...the fuck! My brother never blushes! Ever! What the fuck is she doing to him?

"Oh Ana, it was so good running into you. I was actually hoping to invite you to have dinner at our parents place someday. My mother is a big fan of your company and she really wanted to meet you..."

"I'll be delighted to join you for dinner. Just call me with the date and I'll be there"

"Really? Awesome! Thanks Ana! And we must go shopping someday!"

They hug each other, Mia turns away and Elliot starts to leave with her, after giving her a big hug, taking longer than necessary to let her go...

Okay...my turn...I need to talk to her and find out what the fuck is her problem...

"Goodnight Grey. I'll see you tomorrow"

My brother is eying me and Anastasia and there is no way I'm letting her go without talking to her...

"Hold on a second...Elliot, I'll meet you guys outside"

I motion my brother to leave but he only does when Anastasia nods at him and assures him it's ok...the fuck! What does he think I would do? I'm not going to hurt her...god damn it, all I want to do is talk...for now anyways...

"Anastasia, what the fuck is wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're mad at me. Why?"

"You're imagining things Grey"

"No, I'm not. You know I'm not. Just be honest. Did I do anything?"

"I don't know. Did you?"

The hell...why is she looking at me like that? Like she knows something and is asking me to come forward...but what...

"Not that I know of"

"Okay then. Now that we have that cleared up, I need to go"

"Please don't, not yet. Just tell me why you're so abrasive with me tonight..."

"I told you already. I'm not. Maybe you're projecting..."

Projecting? What on earth is she talking about?

"Anastasia, you and I both know that lying isn't your forte. Just be honest and tell me what the fuck did I do"

"You have no idea who I am or what I'm actually good at. So stop patronizing me. As for your question, I already told you. Now I have to go. Goodnight Grey"

And with that, she turns away and walks out of the room, leaving me completely dumbfounded and still clueless...is she purposely trying to make me go insane? Because I'm pretty sure I'm getting there rather fast! Hell no! This isn't over! And I will not wait for tomorrow to clear this mess up!

I run after her and for a woman so tiny and skinny, she can move. Thankfully she stopped by the door to kiss the owner, who apparently happens to be her friend as well, and I catch her.

"We're not done Miss Steele. Thank you for the wonderful dinner Mr. Dupond"

"Mr. Grey, please come back anytime"

The man bows to me, winks at Anastasia, which pisses me off immediately, and leaves us alone.

"You can't take a hint can you Grey?"

She scoffs at me and turns away again and I fight the sudden urge to grab her arm and twist her around to face me..and press her against the wall to keep her still and under my control, while feeling her soft curves beneath my hands...

Instead, I just follow her outside, where her parents are waiting for her. I need to make this quick.

"Anastasia, if I did anything to upset you, I'm truly sorry. Please, tell me what I did so I can apologize properly"

"You know what you did. And if you were half the man your brother believes you to be, you would have nothing to feel sorry about. That's all I'll say on the matter so stop pushing me. Goodnight Grey"

She gives me one last look and she leaves...damn, that look was horrible...the fuck was that?

It was a terrible mix of disbelief, pain, anger, shame and even pity...I never want to see that look again. Ever.

My entire body trembled and my legs feel like jelly. Why would she look at me like that? What the hell did I do?!

Nothing! I've been good...considering everything...the only thing I'm doing is keeping tabs on her and even that has proved to be a mistake given her daredevil streak and elusive self...but she wouldn't know about that...if she did I wouldn't be standing here, unharmed and still in one piece...so what the hell did I do? I even sent her the hangover cure for fuck sake! What am I missing?

"Bro, everything ok?"

"Yeah, let's go home"

I need to figure out what the hell did I do wrong before we meet tomorrow...damn, that look was unsettling...

* * *

"Annie, everything ok? You look a bit pale"

"I'm just tired dad. Come on, let's just go home"

After we're all safely strapped in, I start the car and we're off. The hell happened to my peaceful and family dinner? Why does show up when I'm least expecting? It's like he has a sixth sense to catch me off guard...

"Thank you for the wonderful night dear. And please, call us more often, we worry about you sweetie"

"I'm sorry mom, I'll try to be a better daughter I promise"

"Don't be silly, you're the perfect daughter in every way. Just stop working so hard and live more"

"I'll do that. Goodnight you guys"

I kiss my mom and hug my dad before getting inside the car and driving away. Thanks to Mr. Grey, I'm feeling more unsettled than usual and because of that, my paranoia is beyond the roof. I keep checking my rearview mirror to make sure I'm not being followed. But before I can breath of relief, I spot a black SUV, making all the turns I'm making.

Oh hell no! Not tonight of all nights! I swear to god, if Grey is behind this, I will have his tight perfect ass on a silver platter!

Okay, what do I do? Drive home and just forget about it? Or act?

This might get dangerous...but I still have my gun with me...and I won't be able to sleep properly knowing my stalker got away with it one more night...so confrontation it is.

But how? And is it wise to do it alone? Of course not. Then what to do...Well, first, turn on the GPS tracking device app on my phone. Okay, now what? I can see the SUV's location, but since he's so close to me, it's rather pointless...so do I lose him again? And whose to say they didn't do the same to my car? Grey was at the Restaurant, they could have...fuck! I didn't think about that...

Okay...since I have no idea if I'm being tracked or not, I'll just go home. I need Frost to give more intel on the SUV and that sexy-looking Luke Sawyer guy...be safe, that's what my mother would say...and my dad would kill me if he knew I was even considering something as crazy as confronting my stalkers...I'm not exactly scared...more like pissed and fed up! But I need to be rational and keep myself safe...for my loved ones sake more than my own...

* * *

_"Miss Steele is back at her place sir, safe and sound"_

_"Thanks Taylor. You can return to Escala"_

Good...she's home in one piece. Now what? How the hell am I going to find out why she was mad at me? And what did she mean with those words? 'You know what you did'...well if I knew, I wouldn't be asking or wrapping my mind to figure it out would I? Jesus...the woman is going to put me in a loony bin someday at this rate...

* * *

Home sweet home...okay, remove make up, brush your teeth and just sleep Anastasia...tomorrow will be a hellish day...

Maybe just check my email before bed...just in case...

**«From: Frost**

**Subject: Digging**

**Anastasia love, as always, I promised and I deliver.**

**Here you have the full information on Luke Sawyer.**

**Little bonus for you, because I love you so dearly, the plates you gave me are indeed in his name, but the money came from a very secretive account, from the one and only Christian Grey. Called in a few favours, just for you. And yes, you owe me one, huge favour!**

**Anything else you need just let me know!**

**Cheerio love!»**

Fuck...damn it...

I knew it was him but I was secretly wishing I was wrong...damn it...

Why would he do this? Why?

Oh god, I'm so tired. Exhausted really...

What a son of a bitch! I can't trust him. That much is clear. He crossed the line. Now I'll make him regret ever crossing me like this.

Fuck...I'm so disappointed...I really hoped he was innocent...

But I should have known better. Christian Grey is the farthest from an innocent man as they can get. He's dangerous and clearly disturbed. I need to be careful and plan this to the smallest detail. He will pay for lying to me and following me around like a fucking child.

He had no right. None.

And he lied to my face. After everything he did. After I practically begged him to stop and leave me alone. And now this...

I'm beyond pissed. He has no idea what he did. He has no idea how bad I can be. But he will...he will know my darkest side and he will not like it one bit...

_"Jeff, can we talk for a minute?"_

_"Sure girl, what's up?"_

_"Christian Grey is my stalker"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Frost confirmed it a few minutes ago"_

_"Ok. What's the plan?"_

My lips instantly morph into an evil smile and for a moment, I'm actually scared of myself...but he fucked up. Now, it's my turn to show him how this game is really played. And luckily for me, I am not alone. And I guess having friends in high places comes in handy when you're planning revenge on a powerful business mogul such as Grey.

Because even though he's filthy rich and dangerously powerful, I happen to be a woman who is pissed and scorned, and that will be the end of him.

_"I'll tell you tomorrow during workout. You up for that?"_

_"Sure. What time?"_

_"I'll call you tomorrow when I'm sure because I'll be swamped with meetings and I have no idea when I'll be done. Ok?"_

_"That works for me. See you tomorrow girl"_

_"Bye Jeff"_

Now that we settled that, I can finally go to bed. I'm drained. I guess being followed around, tricking your stalker and following him around, later to find out that your stalker is under the pay roll of Christian Grey, whom you just spent time during dinner and who lied to your face multiple times, will suck the energy out of anyone.

Today might be over, but tomorrow will be a whole new hell to push through...good thing now I actually have all the cards in my hand...

* * *

"Morning sir"

"Morning Taylor. You're coming with me today. Sawyer can go back to Miss Steele"

"Of course sir"

God...I feel tired and restless...I couldn't sleep because of those haunting words and that damn look on her face...gives me the chills just thinking about it...how the hell can she make me feel this shitty by just looking at me? It's like she knows me, or something about me that completely puts me to shame...

I need to wake up and just shake this feeling. Today is the day. I have a meeting with her and we will get to the bottom of this all mess. No more running and misunderstandings. I'm Christian Fucking Grey and I will get my answers. One way or another.

"Morning Mr. Grey. Would you like something to eat before you go?"

"Morning Gail. Yes, coffee and toast please"

After I eat, check the time to make sure I have plenty of time to spare, Taylor and I leave Escala. I'm still feeling unsettled though...I hope today goes smoothly...I don't think I can handle any more curved balls life throws in my way...not when it comes to her...she is a mystery and a completely fucking mess as it is...

* * *

7.00 am...time to get up woman...you know the drill...shower, get dressed, make up, hair and breakfast.

Hmm that shower was incredibly soothing...I feel so peaceful and relaxed I might even cancel the whole revenge plan altogether...

Naa, not happening...

Okay...So what do I wear? I'll be in meetings all day, so I think I'll go with pants. And since I have no idea how my body will react to the sight of Christian Liar Grey, I probably should wear something comfortable and ass kicking enabling just in case...

Let's see...black leather Saint Laurent pants, mint green Balmain military details longsleeved shirt, pair it with my black leather Louboutin booties, white crepe McQueen blazer and finish it off with my bordeaux Saint Laurent Sac de jour Bag. Now for accessories, I'm going with John Hardy today, just because I'm feeling his style today, I guess.

Round Amethyst studs, Dragon pendant with Ruby and Amethyst and Dragon ring with Ruby, Amethyst and Diamond all in sterling silver. Gorgeous! And they all fit so perfectly together!

Alright, acessories are done. Now it's time for some make up and I also need to fix my hair...

Since my outfit is quite sexy in a controlled way, I'll do a smoky eye in deep burgandy tones to make my eyes pop and complemente my outfit. Loads of mascara and gloss the same color as my lips.

I always prefer to keep my lips simple, given my natural inclination to keep licking my lips for any given reason, nervous habit I guess...

Make up is done, now the hair...put it up in a ponytail would be the professional way to go but I think I'll curl my hair a bit first and then do a half updo, so I can still keep some sexy going, without all the hair in my face.

Thirty minutes later I think I'm done. One final look in the mirror and yes Anastasia, surprise surprise, you don't look shabby...not shabby at all...well done!

"Morning Anastasia! You look beautiful! Coffee?"

"Morning Liana! Thank you! You look extremely happy, anything good happened?"

"Well, yes! Joseph took me on a romantic trip this weekend. It was amazing Ana..."

"Was about damn time! I'm glad he finally stepped up. You deserve it"

"Thank you dear. Here's your coffee and perhaps some toast for the way?"

"Thanks Liana. I'll be back late, but I'll have friends over for dinner. Can you make your delicious spaghetti Bolognese?"

"Well of course, don't worry about a thing. You go rule your empire and leave the cooking to me"

"Better that way, cooking is definitely my Achilles heel"

"We all have one dear. Now go on, or you'll be late"

I look at my phone and she is right, as usual, it's almost eight and I should be there already...

"Okay okay...have a good day!"

And with that I'm off, one toast in one hand, and bag in the other...

God, it's great having her with me during the week. She keeps me well fed, organized and not so lonely...and I guess it doesn't hurt that her resemblance to my dear mother is uncanny, which makes me feel even more at home when she's around...

I punch the garage code and now that I'm looking at my car colection I have no idea which one of my babies I'll take for a spin today...Well, I am feeling classy but still edgy so I'll take my Aston Martin One-77. What a gorgeous car, and so delicious to drive...

After what feels like few seconds, I arrive at my building and once I say hello to everyone and ask them about their weekends and all that chit chat stuff, I'm comfortably settled in my office. Of course it doesn't take long for all the fuss to start...

"Anastasia! Good morning! Oh my, you look beautiful today! As always!"

"Scott, morning! You're quite chirpy today, any reason in particular?"

"Yes! But we'll talk about that over lunch! You're going to be so busy today I don't think we can spare even a second reminiscing about my romantic life outseide your lunch break!"

"Well ok then, lunch it is. Let's start this bitch already!"

We both chuckle and just like that my day starts, at full speed, like there is no tomorrow...


	20. Little taste of heaven

**_You guys have been great and since you all love this story I have a little treat for you! Enjoy the ridiculous long chapter, I know I did ;)_**

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

"Sir, we're here"

"Thanks Taylor"

I look at my watch and it's ten sharp and my meeting is in half an hour, but I don't think I can wait. I know she's probably busy, but what do I do? Seat in the car and wait? Or get out and go meet her? It's only half an hour...Oh screw that, I'm not waiting any longer...

"Wait for me here Taylor"

"Yes sir"

I know he doesn't like it when I make his job harder, but I'm not feeling like having a bodyguard behind me while I'm inside her building...besides, if it's safe for her it's probably safe for me right? Hope so...

"Good Morning. May I help you?"

A tiny, annoying woman pops up behind the reception and tries to stop me from getting inside the elevator without proper identification but I couldn't care less. I know where I'm going and I don't need her help.

"No, I'm good"

I pass right past her and slide into the elevator right before it closes, leaving her open-mouthed and probably mentally insulting me. Well fuck that...I'm here for Anastasia, no one else...

As soon as I reach her floor I'm greeted by her assistant, whose name I forgot. Apparently she's still in a meeting and I'll have to wait. Well fuck me...here I am again, waiting for her...damn it!

"Would you like some coffee, tea, water?"

"No. Thank you"

He nods at me and hurries back to his place, behind the desk and answering phones. Being an assistant must be a really sucky job...I know my assistant wishes I was completely different, but she's out of luck...I'm a bastard, and I'm not changing...

After what feels like hours, she's finally ready for me. The person leaving her office has a look on his face I see all the time. The look of someone defeated and a bit pissed. Well well...we do have a lot more in common that I first realized...interesting...

I know she's ready for me, but still, I decide to knock. She calls for me to enter and I do. Like I said, I'm going to play nice and complacent until she falls for it and then I'll take the control back...a game of patience if you will...

* * *

Okay Anastasia, it's show time...deep breaths and let's do this...

"Mr. Grey, welcome. Please, take a seat"

Damn...he looks so delicious in his grey suit...so put together and completely eateable...damn it woman get a grip! Focus on the task at hand!

* * *

Oh shit she looks good...powerful, beautiful and sexy as hell...and she's not showing that much skin...again I'm attracted by her, not her body...it's her energy, her presence...it's alluring and completely intoxicating...I'll be damned...

"You look beautiful as always Anastasia"

Of course I noticed the formality in her approach but I'm set on changing the rules of the game and she will bend.

* * *

Oh flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Grey...not now that I know what a complete nut job you truly are...So keep it cool. Be assertive, distant and collected...

"Thank you. Now, what do you wish to talk about?"

He's surprised by my cold approach. Hmm interesting. He has a good poker face but I can see through it very easily...thatw ill certainly play into my advantage...

* * *

Okay...we're back to cold and abrasive Anastasia...no worries, I can work with that...she'll never be too cold or cruel for me to handle...I've seen and done worse...

"Well, to start this off on a good note, I want to apologize for my behavior when we first met. I was rude and crass and forced you to act in a way that is not your normal way of handling things. For that I truly am sorry. I won't lie and say that the attraction is gone. But I got the message and I'll back off. If that is what you still want me to do"

* * *

Well I'll be damned...an apology? Really Grey? I see your game plan, playing nice and trying to fool me...once again...But I'm on to you this time...

"Thank you. I accept your apologies. And yes, it is"

Take that you arrogant ass...

* * *

Wow...that was a damn quick comeback...

She can be cold when she wants to. I mean, here I am making an honest heart-felt speech, or at least that's what she should feel I am doing, and she couldn't care less...I'm obviously keeping the real goal of this whole charade to myself but still...she could show a bit more emotion...

"Okay. With that settled, I would like to know what did I do to make you so mad at me yesterday. I truly don't know"

I give her my most sincere apologetical look I can manage, given my rising angry feelings towards this maddening woman in front of me...

* * *

Please...you know damn well what you did...but you're lying to my face...again. Smug bastard...You just don't know I caught you...if you did, it would be a whole different conversation...

Damn it, I'm still disappointed at you, how could you do this? And why do people trust you? Your brother, your sister, probably your mother and father...how can they actually like you? Do they even know the real you? I bet not...My guess is no one knows the real you and you do your very best to keep everyone at arms length...but why? What are you hiding? Is it that bad? That's it, I'm going to find out all of your secrets. I have to. I need to understand why someone would to this...

* * *

For a second I swear I can see a glimpse of the sweet Anastasia I desire so much. But once the second passes, sweet Anastasia gets replaced by her cold and distant twin sister.

"I'm not talking about that anymore. If you don't feel you did anything wrong then that's that. No need for us to dwell on it any longer. Is that all?"

"No. Look Anastasia, I don't appreciate being treated like a child. You're upset with me, and I don't think it has anything to do with my former misbehavior towards you. So, with that said, I have no idea what happened to make you so mad and abrasive towards me yesterday. Please, just be honest with me. I can take it"

I actually smile at her, encouraging her to just spit it out. Anything is better than wonder about what, and who, and how, and where,and why or when...I hate the unknown...

* * *

Ha! The nerve on this guy! Honesty? Really? You of all people? Such a hypocrite! Man, you are truly insane...

"Honesty? That usually works better when it's reciprocated"

* * *

"Yes it does. And I have been nothing but honest with you"

Now she actually chuckles and scoffs at me...the fuck is her problem?

* * *

That statement was just damn funny...I had to laugh...

"Did I say something funny?"

"No. Quite the contrary. So, you have been honest ever since we met?"

"Yes"

"About everything?"

* * *

Truth time Mr. Grey...it's now or never...man up and face up to your crimes...

* * *

The hell...I feel like I'm going to get in trouble...like I was just called to the principal's office and she's giving me one last chance to confess all my crimes...

But let's face it, it's a long damn list...not when it comes to her...I've been honest, which is the reason I'm finding myself in the position of having to apologize and promise her to back away...so what the hell is she talking about?

"Yes"

* * *

Damn it...such a diappointment...Oh well...I guess that's that...

* * *

"Okay. My mistake then"

"Mistake about what?"

"Your honesty or lack of it"

"You were mad at me because you felt I was being dishonest?"

"Sure"

"Do you believe me now?"

* * *

I will never believe you again...ever...

"Sure, why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Okay...what's up with the elusive answers? She's not giving me a straight yes or no...she's deviating...come on, I invented that move...but why?

"So we're good now?"

"As good as we'll ever be"

There she is again! What the hell!

"Okay, good. Well, that was it. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm good"

"I'm starving. Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"I already have plans"

"Okay. What about dinner?"

* * *

Do I want to spend an hour or more with this man? Not sure I do...but I need to start going on my plan and an actual relationship will be required...

"I think that can work, but I'll need to let you know later on. Busy day today..."

"Call me as soon as you're ready, I'll pick you up at your place"

"Okay. See you then"

"Goodbye Anastasia, have a great day"

I reach for her hand and she willingly gives it to me...odd but I'll take it...I kiss her hand and that damn electricity is there again...mocking me and making me feel things I don't want to feel at his particular moment...but she's affected by it too, because she quickly redraws her hand and avoids my eyes.

"Have a nice day Mr. Grey"

And we're back to Mr. Grey...ouch...I mean, I would love to hear her call me that in other settings...but not in such a cold and arms length tone...

I try to get her to look at me but she's already sitting at her desk, grabbing the phone and resuming her normal work routine...and that's my cue to leave I guess...I'm still clueless about why she was so angry at me yesterday...but at least I scored a dinner date with her...finally, some alone time, outside her office and without other people around...and since I'm the one inviting her for dinner, I get to pick the place...I need something special and secluded...

* * *

Finally he's gone! Jesus...it took me every last once of strength in my body not to jump over my desk and punch his smug face! The nerve on that guy! Lying right to my face! Over and over again! He is seriously mental. He has to be.

He lied to me, and if I didn't already know about it, I would never see it. He's a terribly good liar and that is a very dangerous quality to have...

He's a pathological liar, incredibly sexy, mentally disturbed and highly dangerous. And I'm extremely attracted to him. Which means I am officially out of my damn mind.

Good god...the simplest touch by him, sends my body into overdrive and I need to distance myself immediately...otherwise I don't know what the hell I would do...I'm in serious trouble...And dinner with him? What the hell was I thinking?

"Anastasia, ready for lunch?"

"Yes please! I need some air!"

And some cold water on my face, damn the make up! I need to wake up and smell the roses...because right now all I smell is fucking insanity and mind-blowing sex with a tall, grey eyed, sexy and dangerous Adonis of a man...

* * *

Okay what the hell did I do? Again...nothing comes to mind...

The one thing she could have against me is impossible for her to find out about...even if she had somehow caught Sawyer and checked the plates for intel, she would have got nothing but his name...so that's not it. Then what?

Hell to this! I need to work and forget about this freaking woman who is making me lose my mind! We'll hash it up at dinner...

* * *

Lunch was perfect. We gossiped, Scott was so happy and in love it was actually sweet and not annoying at all. The rest of the day was uneventful, apart from the Santorini meeting, which had a few bumps but ended up where I planned it to end. I'll be flying to Spain in a week tops and stay there as long as necessary...frankly, I could use the distance...

Now it's time for some sweating and ass kicking...and it's probably better I burn off some steam before dinner with Grey...lot of tension needing to get released...

* * *

_"Anastasia"_

_"I'll be ready for dinner in an hour, if that's still the plan"_

Hell yeah that's the plan!

_"Of course. I'll pick you up in an hour then"_

She hangs up and now I wait...Thank god she's a punctual person, not like most women when one hour turns into two or more...we have that in common as well...I hate waiting for people and making people wait for me.._._

"Sir, we have a problem"

"What Taylor?"

"I was sweeping the cars, as usual and I found this. It's a GPS tracking device. It was attached to Sawyer's SUV"

What the fuck?! Who the hell would be tracking him!? Or me?!

"Any way of finding out who's tracking it?"

"I already put Welch on it. He's trying but he says it's a long shot"

"Fine. You did it to all the cars and only found it on Sawyer's?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay Taylor. Thanks"

What the hell...someone was tracking the SUV...the question is, with what intention? Kidnapping me? Or Sawyer?

That's not my usual vehicle so that relaxes me a bit...not much but enough not to panic...so who's tracking Sawyer and why?

Hell, I'm so tired! This day just keeps getting better and better! Now I can't take my car as I wanted because Taylor will be on high alert mode...damn it! Well, he can come, but he'll take the SUV and follow us. I want to be alone with Miss Steele as much as possible and that includes the car ride as well...I can't wait to feel that electricity again! I'm like a freaking Anastasia addict and she's the ultimate high!

* * *

Jesus...I'm sore...Jeff was on fire today...

After I explained my plan and he agreed with me, even complementing me on my vindictive streak a bit, we decided to go two full hours of intense work out...Needless to say, I'm already exhausted...And I need another shower...

Okay shower was incredibly relaxing and calmed my aching body a bit. Now I need to get ready for dinner with Mr. Dark and Dangerous himself. What should I wear? Something sexy or keep it casual?

Well, he's not getting any, that's for sure, so why not tease him a little...god knows he's been playing with me long enough...

And I know just the perfect dress to carry out the plan. Since this is all about seduction, I'm going with the deep red v-neck long sleeved Hervé Leger bandage dress...nothing sexier than a woman in a tight red dress am I right?

So now for the shoes, to keep the hotness going I'm taking my gorgeous leopard printed Louboutin platforms! Sexy! And incredibly high...but still comfortable so I'm good.

Now as for accessories, I think I'm going simple, earrings and one statement ring. The Renee Lewis diamond and ruby drop earrings work perfectly with the dress. And to finish the look off, the eagle shaped Sevan Bicakci ring. Gorgeous...and so different from everything else I own...

Time to work on my make up, deep brown smoky eye, loads of mascara, gloss the same color as my lips and it's done. Now for the hair, I'll just curl it and let it fall all over my back, sexy and still very me. Okay...I'm looking good...really good...

And I have enough time to spare...I need to pick out a bag! Almost forgot that! The teal Bernard Delletrez clutch will complement the entire outfit perfectly. It's chilly outside, so I'll need something cosy and comfortable to keep me warm all night. I'll take the Burberry black long wool cashmere leather lapels and collar detailed trench coat. Fashionable and still very comfy...

Okay...I'm all set so now I just have to wait for Mr. Grey to come pick me up...why the hell am I so nervous? This is not a date!

At least not to me! He's the one who should be nervous! I'm trying to seduce him, not the other way around! So calm down and just relax!

He's just a man...an incredibly sexy man with the most smoldering grey eyes I have ever seen but still, just a man...with whom you are mad at and seeking revenge. Yes, focus on that!

Okay do I call him? Or just wait? I should call him...no, text him. Yes, much more casual that way...

***I'm ready***

Done. Now I wait...

Within seconds the door bell rings..oh boy here we go...

I open the door and there he is, one body wrapped in enough sex and lust to shame the devil himself...focus woman!

"Mr. Grey"

"Please, just tonight, call me Christian? Anastasia, you look...wow. just wow"

Okay...why do I suddenly feel self-consciousy? Was this a bad idea? Yes! A terrible idea! Close the door, stop it before it gets too late!...

No...He's already here. I'm doing this...

"You look very good yourself Christian"

He actually smiles at me and I swear my legs instantly turn to wobbly jelly...the fuck!

"Now isn't that better? Let's leave the formalities for the office meetings. Come"

He smiles at me again, and I immediately squeeze my legs together because what that smile does to me should be illegal...he takes my hand and after I close the door we enter the elevator. The damn electricity is here, surrounding us, mocking me and I know he feels it too because he straightens himself up and actually looks a bit umconfortable...hmm, elevators...

"It's just us tonight. Taylor will follow us in the SUV just for safety reasons. Please"

He opens the front door to his beautiful Audi R8, something I also keep in my private collection and when he touches me again to make sure I don't hit my head getting in, I need to quickly redraw my hand because the heat emanating from that body is too damn high! I don't know if this was such a good idea...I feel like I'm on heat and he's courting me...no!

He will not get into these panties! Not tonight, not ever!

* * *

Damn! She looks incredible. So fuckable I had to restrain myself from stopping that damn elevator and pushing her against the wall and fucking her right there and then...I'm sure she felt the same because her breathing was erratic and she couldn't keep her right foot still. God...those heels...I would love to have them on top of my shoulders while I pounded into her again and again until she begged me to stop...jesus man focus!

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere private and special"

"Could you be any more cryptic?"

"Yes, yes I could"

I grin at her and she actually smiles and bites her lower lip...FUCK! My cock just moved! The hell was that! I can't let her keep doing that...the outcome will not be pretty and it will certainly taint the rest of the evening I have planned...

"Anastasia, you really look beautiful tonight. You always do, but tonight you're just stunning"

"Are you trying to make me blush with all those compliments?"

"I have to admit, seeing you blush would be something else..."

She giggles and I'm stupified...what an adorable sound...I want to hear it again!

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't blush easily..."

"Then I'll just have to step up my game"

I grin at her and she does it again...that sound is just wonderful...fuck man, when did you become such a pussy? Get a grip Grey!

Faster than I desired, we arrive to the destination and suddenly I'm nervous...what the fuck...I'm never nervous!

She looks surprised which means I did my job well...at least that's going as expected...

"Have you ever been to this place?"

"Hmm...you can say that"

She's giving me a weird look...am I missing something? Oh fuck, maybe she came here with a date...or dates...has she been fucked in this place? Oh hell this is not good at all...

"Mr. Grey welcome. Your table is ready. Oh my god, Miss Steele, welcome!"

Hell...yes she has been here and even the owner knows her...perhaps he was the one doing all the Anastasia fucking around here..now I'm pissed...

"Hi Giovanni, how's business?"

"Wonderful, but you already knew that"

He actually has the nerve to smile at her and kiss her hand! Fuck this! He is not taking her away from me!

"Could you show us to our table?"

"Oh, of course Mr. Grey. This way please!"

Seriously? This guy? If he's her type then I'm definitely barking at the wrong damn tree...the man is old enough to be her dad! And he's almost bald! Damn it, stop it!

"Thank you Giovanni. Will you be serving us tonight?"

Okay...she's flirting with the damn guy in front of me? Not cool! And unacceptable!

"Of course. I'll give you a few minutes to choose and I'll come back to take your order ok?"

"Sounds good"

She smiles at him again and now I'm furious...she has some nerve...right in front of me...

"Hmm...the food is delicious here. Excellent choice Christian"

"Food...right..."

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me the truth. Have you fucked that guy?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"That is none of your business"

"I'll take that as a yes then"

"Okay"

Why is she purposely pissing me off! Why not be honest and just say yes, I fucked him! What's the problem here?!

You...you're the damn problem Grey...being rude and crass will get you nowhere...but of course you don't get that...you never will...

She's avoiding my face and she looks mad, embarrassed and even sad...Fuck! I don't want to upset her...mad and angry I can deal with but sadness is not something I want to cause in her...she's too beautiful to be sad...too perfect and full of light...I need to fix this...

"Anastasia, I'm sorry. That was incredibly stupid of me to ask. You're right. It's your life. I'm sorry"

"Yeah. Whatever Grey"

Oh shit...it's Grey now...she's pissed...did I just ruin the entire night in under ten seconds?

"I can't explain it. I just feel extremely jealous anytime a man comes near you and touches you. In any way. I know I have no right to feel that way or to claim ownership over you. But I can't help it. And when I see you smile so openly to someone else, it just bothers me that I can't make you smile like that. You never smile like that when I'm around...I know it's my fault and I'm sorry..."

"That sounded very sincere. Was it all true or you're just trying to score some points with me?"

"Every word was honest. I swear"

"Okay...Well, jealousy I don't understand. It's stupid and quite frankly beneath someone like you. You know who you are and how many women would love to have you all to themselves. So you having jealous feelings because of me is just ridiculous. And just because you were honest, I will answer you. No, I did not fuck Giovanni. I happen to own this restaurant. We're friends and business partners. He runs the place and I'm simply a silent partner. That's all"

"You own this place? But I thought you're thing was publishing..."

"Am I not allowed to have more than one thing? You do"

"Of course. A beautiful and incredibly smart woman such as yourself deserves the world. I just didn't expect it. If I knew, I would have taken you elsewhere"

"Then it's a good thing you didn't know, because I love this place. Perfect idea really"

"Ok, then I'm glad we're here. Anything to make you happy"

She actually smiles at me and even though is not the same big smile she gave the other guy, we're definitely getting somewhere...

* * *

Apart from the stupid question earlier on, dinner actually goes on rather smoothly...he can be quite charming when he wants to be...I am impressed by his love of boats, his surprising affection towards his mother and family in general and we even scraped the sensitive topic of his adoption...well I'll be damned...he sure is in a talkative mood...Perhaps trying to make up for being such a dick earlier...

Okay...dessert is over and now it's time to leave...

"Would you like anything else or should we get going?"

"I'm ready to leave"

He actually motions Giovanni to come over and hands him his black amex...well that won't be necessary...

"No need sir. It's on the house"

He winks at me and I smile back at him...that's the deal between us, every time I come here the bill is on the house...technically it's my money keeping this place at float so would be pointless to pay right?

"Owning a restaurant has its perks I guess"

"I can see that"

We say goodbye to Giovanni and as soon as we walk outside I immediately regret picking these heels...It's pouring outside! Jesus! Seattle is such a temperamental mistress!

"Want to wait it out?"

"No, it's probably better going now...this looks like it might take a while to stop..."

In a second, his bodyguard Taylor shows up carrying an umbrella and I have to hold on to Christian's arm to balance myself so I don't fall flat on my ass and completely embarrass myself in front of him...

"Well,now I'm actually glad it's raining..."

He whispers into my ear and that causes massive shivering to my entire body...the hell..

"Why?"

"I get to hold you close...can't get any better than this..."

Holy shit...why is he looking at me like that?

"Christian stop. Please"

He immediately resumes his impassive look and helps me get into his car...which will now become soaked because of us...poor baby...

"Anastasia, can I ask you something personal?"

"Okay..."

"Do you have commitment issues or the problem is truly just me?"

Holy crap...where did that come from?

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because any time I get close to you, you shove me away. Is it me?"

Oh god...he looks sad...I don't like him like this...it's so unlike him to look this broken...

"Yes. It's definitely you. You make me feel things I don't want to feel. And for you of all people. I'm sorry if it upsets you but I can't let myself fall for someone like you. Believe me, I know what would happen and it wouldn't be good. For me or for you"

"Anastasia, we could be great together. You know that"

"No. Us together would be bad, very bad, We're both controlling freaks. It would be a disaster"

"Control isn't everything. I never felt something like this before. For anyone. Let alone someone so feisty and maddening such as yourself. This can't be wrong. I know it can't"

"Christian, why do you keep pursuing me? From the first time we met, I have been abrasive and distant with you. Keeping you away has been my first reaction. Why do you keep coming back for more? Are you a masochist?"

"You deserve the fight. I want you. And I won't give up until you see how perfect we could be together"

"You won't stop. I knew it"

"You don't really want me to stop. Because we both know that if you did, we wouldn't be here talking about it. So what do you want? What will it take for you to let me in?"

A miracle...

"I don't trust you"

"I know. How can I change that? Tell me and I will do it"

"Be honest with me"

"I am being honest. I have been honest from the start"

"About everything? Nothing you kept from me?"

"Yes, everything. Anastasia, I might be an ass, but I'm an honest one I promise"

Right...Thank god we're reaching my building. I can't do this anymore. Fuck it. I give up. It's not worth it.

"I know you had me followed. By someone called Luke Sawyer. I tracked the plates and found out about his connection to you. He works for you. So much for you being an honest ass. The truth is your just an ass. Period"

Now he's silent...he actually looks embarrassed and ashamed...well, at least he has a damn conscience...or sense of the ridicule...

"Anastasia, I'm so sorry. I did it when we first met. I needed to know you were safe. That's all I ever cared about, knowing you were safe wherever and with whomever you were. I'm sorry"

"You lied to me. I asked you many times. Begged you to be honest. You promised me you were telling me the whole truth. And you lied. I can't trust you. I actually pondered whether to get revenge on you or not. For the first time in a very long time, my dark side took over and I felt things I wish I never had to feel again. I wanted to kill you, hurt you and make you pay for making me believe you were actually worth my time and effort. But you're not. You're just a bad liar, with too much money on your hands and not enough honor to make me interested. We're done Grey. This time for good. Leave me alone. And this time I will know if you lie to me again. I will be prepared. And I will make you pay if you cross me again. Believe me"

I storm out of his car and enter the elevator before he can ever utter one word. Damn it...why does my heart feel like it was crushed? This wasn't love...it was lust...attraction...nothing more...so why do I feel so bad? Why does it hurt so bad? And why am I about to cry? I never cry!

The elevator reaches my floor and I'm so nervous and erratic I actually let my keys fall to the ground. I take a minute to gather myself before picking them up and opening the door. That's when I feel strong hands grabbing me from behind, covering my mouth and ushering me inside my apartment! FUCK!

I start kicking and throwing my head back to hit the person assaulting me and that's when I'm turned around and my attacker gets revealed

"Anastasia, it's me! I'm sorry I scared you but I knew you would scream if you knew it was me and I needed to get this out of my chest! I want you! I need you! I never felt like this before! Please, give me a chance! I fucked up, but my only goal was to make sure you were safe! For fuck sake, you are such a daredevil, no security team, no protection besides your fighting skills, which by the way, are pretty impressive. But still, you are a freaking millionaire! You can't keep leaving like this! You need to take better care of yourself! And the fast cars, bikes and extreme sports! Jesus, you're just one bike ride away from a comatose state! Please, let me in! Let me protect you! I need you! I want you more than anything in life!"

I don't know what got into me, but before I can help it, my hands are on his face, my lips are crashing into his and I'm pinned between his sexy body and my door. Oh god this feels so good...

As soon as he realizes I'm actually kissing him, his hands start exploring and that's when the fire explodes all around us...every touch sends me over the edge, we're both gasping for air by the time the first kiss it's over, but suddenly he's not having that..and neither am I...I need more...I crave more...I want more...

"Where's your room?"

I point at it, never leaving his eyes, and he grins at me. In a second, I'm hoisted up, his hands on my ass, squeezing it and keeping me so close it's painful...I wrap my legs around his waist, whilst grabbing his head and ushering him forward to meet my lips...he's so soft and warm, and he smells of bodywash and sex...delicious combination...he groans every time I grab his head and push him forward...hmm love that sound...

"Fuck, you taste so good...I can't wait to taste the rest of you"

He kicks my bedroom door open and in a second he's seating on my bed and I'm on top of him, straddling him...yes, this is exactly what I want...I need to control him...make him beg for me to stop and let him lead...I want him on his knees!

"Just...don't touch my chest. Okay?"

The way he's looking at me tells me everything I need to know. I won't touch it unless he asks me. I know what it's like to have scars and what feels like to have people seeing them or touching them...

"I have a scar of my own...my stomach. Please don't..."

He kisses me before I can finish my sentence and in a minute his hands are undressing me, while he keeps his eyes on me...and not my scar...thank god...it's not a pretty sight...

"Take my shirt off"

He whispers into my lips and I'm immediately on fire...how can he do this? One word, one touch and I'm ready to be fucked hard and fast...

"Lie on the bed"

He does as commanded, never leaving my eyes probably afraid I'll touch him...I won't...I understand...

My hands graze over his groin and I can feel his impressive erection...oh my...I'm in for a real treat...

"Don't move. I'm going to take off your pants"

He nods, still staring into my eyes making this moment much more intimate...I make quick work of the zipper, gently stroking his erection and making him groan again...yes, that's the sound I want to hear...

"Keep touching me like that and I won't be still much longer"

Uhh, his tone is all menacing and all I want now is to see if he will keep up with the promising...

So I touch him again, in his huge erection, this time I grab it and start stroking it, over his boxers.

"Now you've done it"

In a second I'm beneath him, my legs are on top of his shoulders and his delicious mouth is tracing kisses from the inside of my right thigh, all the way to the left thigh...oh my god! I arch my back to meet his lips and I can feel him smiling...the bastard is enjoying making me moan...well, so am I but still...smug sexy bastard!

"Now, you need to keep still baby"

Baby?...why does that feel so right?

His tongue is circling my clit, making it harder and sensitive to touch...while his hands roam all over my legs, sending tiny stings of electricity as they go...oh fuck this is good! Before any warning he slips one finger inside me and the feeling is amazing...he starts rubbing me, in and out, in and out, building my orgasm so fast it's unreal...I can't come yet though...I never come this fast...but within seconds I come, loud and hard...holy shit! What was that?

"Oh my god"

"I'm not done yet baby"

He pushes another finger in, stretching me, making room for his massive cock I assume...oh god it feels so good...and his tongue keeps licking my clit, tantalizing it and making me come again...this time I saw it coming but still couldn't help it...what is this man doing to me? Was I this needy? I never came so fast...or so may times in such a short amount of time...

Okay, that's it...I already came twice...it's my turn to be in charge...so I remove ly legs from his shoulders, wrap them around his waist and pull him towards me. He groans and kisses me, hard and furiously...damn, the man has skills...

"My turn"

I roll over and now I'm on top...where I belong...I kiss him again, pin his hands above his head and start riding his still concealed cock with my now completely wet pussy...and the feeling is truly exquisit...he tries to arch his groin to deepen the friction but I keep him still...this is going to go down my way...

"Don't move baby"

He smiles at me and I think he actually likes the loveable nickname...well, for now that can work I guess...

I start kissing him in the jaw line, his neck, his shoulders, avoid his chest as promised because I can see the scars, tiny circles all over his beautiful chest...such a pity...but doesn't take away the beauty that is his perfect body...

When I reach his boxers, I bite down on the hemline and start pulling them down, freeing his erection...and I was right...the man has an incredible package...full and long...seems like the perfect fit for me but we'll see in a moment...

I lick my lips and before he can say a word my tongue is on his tip, making him groan again...sweet sweet sound...I lick the tip again, before taking him, all of him into my mouth...I lick and suck fast and hard, then slow and softly, tantalizing him, driving him insane...he tries to touch me but I threaten him I'll stop and he stop fidgeting...good boy...

I can feel him tightening and I know he's close so I fasten the pace, making him groan and scream a mix of obscenities and my name...

"Anastasia stop...I'm...oh fuck!"

He comes, furiously inside my mouth...I struggled a bit at first to swallow everything he had to give me but after the third pump he was entirely clean and I felt proud of myself...weird but I did...

"I want to fuck you so bad now"

Really? You just came...No way you can...oh boy he can...still?

He grabs me by the ass and picks me up, now I'm straddling him again and all I want is for his huge cock to fill me in completely...but I don't have a damn condom! Oh problem solved, he has one..how? and when? who cares! Roll it down and let's do this!

"Let me"

I grab the condom, rip the package open and slowly, very slowly, roll it down his cock...he's watching me closely, licking his lips and sqeezing my ass as I do it...

"All done Mr. Grey"

That does it. He pulls me close, this time I'm squashed against his rock like chest, kisses me hard one time before pounding into me...HOLY SHIT! God...he's so big...it didn't hurt but the feeling of him stretching me was so umbelievable I yellled a bit..

"I hurt you?"

He's actually worried...sweet...but no, you didn't...

I start riding him, grabbing his head and pulling him towards me again, making him groan, just the way I like it...

I start a merciful pace but after a while that doesn't do it for me so I fasten the pace, taking him all in, hard and deep...he starts moving his waist and the feeling is just perfect! He was right...us together is perfect...

"Anastasia, look at me"

Why does he need me to keep looking at him? Is it like a fetish or something? Not that I mind, his eyes are hipnotizing...but since i know this won't happen again I'm trying to memorize every inch of his perfect chiseled body...

I keep straddling him until I come loud and violently...and then he flips me over and really starts fucking me...oh god! What a rhythm! This guy is merciless! And he was definitely holding back before!

"Fuck! I can't...oh god! Anastasia!"

Just like that, we come, together...holy crap that was intense...

After we are left gasping and breathing so heavily it looks like we just ran the freaking marathon...we just lay there, holding each other, my head on the creak of his neck and his hands on my back, stroking it and relaxing me even more...

"Any regrets?"

"None. You were right. Us together is perfect"

He grins at me and that makes what I'm about to say much harder...

"But it won't happen again"

"What? Why not?"

"I don't trust you. I don't think I ever will. I'm sorry"

* * *

Fuck..is she serious? She can't be! This was the best sex I ever had...ever...and it was vanilla for fuck sake! I'm not ready for it to stop...I don't think I'll ever be ready...

"Anastasia stop. Please, give me a chance..."

"For what? It's just sex...we did it. It's settled. Let's just move on"

"Stop being so crass. That's not the point. Besides, this was more than sex and you know it"

"No it wasn't"

Okay that's it! I silence her by kissing her hard, my tongue completely dominating hers, exploring, making her moan...pretty sure she's wet already by just this kiss...should I check?

"Stop. We're done. Please leave"

And with that she's off the bed, wrapping herself in one of her robes and opening the door for me to leave...well that's not happening...no way in hell!

I tasted heaven tonight...now I'm hooked!


	21. Breakthroughs are hard

_**Well well well, seems like chapter 20 was a real treat for most of you...glad to hear it! And for those of you who say Ana is a bitch and CG should just give up, I say keep reading...there is a reason why she's so closed off to emotions and love all together!**_

_**With that said, enjoy and keep up with the reviews, good or bad, I can handle it ;)**_

* * *

***I own the storyline and the characters I created for this alternative story. Everything else belongs to E.L. James***

* * *

What can I do? I need to prove to her this is not about sex...Well not all of it anyway...I mean, I'm no saint, but I feel like we can be...More...Something more than just two people having sex...Of course I'm not the relationship type, that's obvious, but perhaps we could try and see what happens...All I know is that she will be mine, no one else will ever touch her. I need her to be just mine...And that's that!

"I'm a fucking mess Anastasia. I won't lie about that. I'm fucked up more ways that you can't even begin to imagine. But I'm not lying about wanting and needing you. I know you don't trust me. So I'll do something I never did, with anyone else, beside my therapist. I will tell you everything about me and all of my secrets. Hopefully that will show you how much I need you and want to have you in my life"

She stares at me, probably thinking I'm just lying again by the scoffing look on her face...Well, I knew this was going to be hard but she's worth it, that I know...

Take a deep breath and spit it out Grey, this is your last chance to change the way she sees you, or to make her run for the hills faster. Either way you have to tell her everything, it's the only way...

"My biological mother was a crack whore. My scars were her pimp's fault. He would come by my room and burn me with his cigarettes every time he felt mad or was just drunk. She was too drugged to notice or just didn't care about me at all. I don't really know. It took the police four days to find the crack whore's body after she overdosed. I stayed with her the entire time, stroking her hair and trying to wake her up. My mother Grace was the attending physician at the Hospital when I was rushed in. The rest you already know. But what you don't know is that I'm a sadist, probably because of that part of my life. I like to beat and whip pretty brunettes because they remind me of the crack whore. I use a specific room in my apartment that I like to call playroom. There's all sort of whips, belts, chains and other BDSM stuff in there, and I have used it in fifteen subs so far. But then you came along and suddenly, subs weren't enough for me. All I wanted was you. I needed to have you, possess you and dominate you. The first time I saw you, was in one of Elena's clubs. Which by the way, was the person responsible for my introduction to the BDSM lifestyle. She knew me when I was fifteen years old and helped me get my temper under control. I was her submissive for a few years, then the roles reversed. She was the one who supported me in my decision to leave school and start my own business, lending me the money I needed for it. We are simply business partners now. I think she's the reason I'm so not into blondes anymore...I actually tried to dig information out of her about you but she was adamant about it. She told me you were not my type, at all, and she tried to discourage me from pursuing you. But I refused. I needed you. I needed to control you."

Deep breath, you're doing fine...She looks calm and collected...But is she masking her fury? I have no idea...Just keep going. You started this now finish it...

"Then when I actually met you I knew you were a force to be reckon with. Submission was the last thing someone would use to describe you. And that turned me on even more. I was incredibly confused about it. All my life, I've been the one in control, having subs was my way of life and I liked it that way. Then you came along and all of that was bullshit. I wanted you. I'll admit, I thought about whipping you a couple of times because of your lack of care for personal security and safety. But after you hit me, twice, I knew you could take care of yourself. Of course I was still worried, considering your high appeal to fast things, cars, bikes, sports you name it...I wanted to keep you safe so I kept following you around. I had no idea you could spot a stalker. But if I did, I probably would have done it any way, only better and stealthier. I won't lie to you. Ever again. That I can promise you. I don't want to fuck this up even more and I need you to trust me. Mostly because all I want is for you to be safe and happy. And If I'm the one making you smile, so the better. I'm not the romantic type Anastasia. But I can give you the world, if you just let me in. Give me a chance"

Now I'm pleading with my eyes, for her to just let me in and give me a fucking chance...All the time ignoring the small voice in the back of mind telling me what a freaking pussy I'm being...I don't care...I had her and now I cannot let her go...She will be mine...

She's silent, pensive, with a sad look on her face...She's doing a good job in hiding her emotions but I can still spot a few glimpses of sorrow, pity, compassion and even anger...Why is she angry? Well, perhaps the whipping part, or the sadist line...Take your pick Grey! You fucked up! You told her everything and now she's pissed...She'll never trust you...And now that she knows all of your dirty secrets she will use them against you. She will get her revenge after all...Calm down man!

She wouldn't do that...I trust her...I have too...I just showed her my darkest secrets, she can't betray me now...

* * *

Wow...Just wow...That was...Damn it...He has some twisted past...

Well you're one to talk...But he came clean and he spit everything out...Because of you...He wants to try and be honest...He wants another chance...Even after you were such a raging bitch and tried to kick him out after having the best damn sex in your life...So what now Anastasia?

It's pretty obvious. You need to come forward and tell him everything...Well, keep some stuff out, for his safety and yours...But tell him why you're such a bitch and emotionally closed off...He needs to understand, and when he knows the truth, all his need and want for you will go out the window and he'll feel nothing but pity for you...

So case closed. He will leave you alone and that will be it. Just take a long deep breath and reveal the real you...It's time...

"You know about my parents and the kind of loving relationship we have. You know I went to college right here in Seattle and that's when I met Kate, José and Ethan. What you don't know is what happened in those graduating years. I met someone, whose name shall remain anonymous for safety reasons, and we had a relationship. My first and only one actually. He was a powerful business man and for whatever reason, he liked me and wanted me. I was in love, or so I thought at that time. We dated for three years and it was an intense and complicated relationship. He had secrets. Secrets that would destroy us. He lied and betrayed me. In more ways than one. One night, after a normal date night, dinner and a movie and all that crap, he dropped me off at my place as he normally did. But before I could open my apartment's door, I was hit in the head, with something hard and heavy and I blacked out. I woke up, somewhere dark, blindfolded, gagged and handcuffed to a steam pipe. I could feel the heat burning my hands and I tried to scream. But the gag made that difficult so I stopped. I tried to listen for any sound that could pinpoint my location and I heard nothing. I was all alone, in the dark and scared out of my mind. I thought that was it, I was dead and nobody would know it. I would die alone and never knowing why or who did it. Then, after what felt like hours, I wasn't alone any more. Someone removed my gag, but kept me blindfolded. It was a man. Then he started talking. And I'll never forget that voice. It haunts me to this day. Sometimes I wake up screaming because of that voice. Anyway...He started by asking me my name. I told him. Then he asked me who was I dating. I told him. Then he asked me if I knew why I was here. I said no. My voice was barely a whisper because of all the fear. He laughed and actually hit me in the head, with such force I was thrown to the floor, hiting the floor with my face. Then, after I was back to my seating position, still in pain and terrified, he asked me again. I cried out I had no idea and started pleading for him to let me go. After he laughed, making my insides revolt, he was stoped by a woman whose voice I recongnized but couldn't really place a face. She asked him to leave. When we were alone, she removed my blindfold and now I could see my attacker. Or at least one of them. And I knew her. She was a cop, a dirty cop apparently, who actually worked with my father Ray. She smiled at me once she realized I knew who she was. Then she said the words that would haunt my dreams to this day: 'I'm sorry but you won't survive this. And after I'm done with you, your boyfriend will be next. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your sweet dad when he finds out his loving daughter was killed'"

I need to take a deep breath and close my eyes before continuing...I haven't spoken about this to anyone besides my parents and close friends...It hurts like a bitch...And makes me go places I don't want to go ever again...I look up at him and he's focused on me, nodding and ushering me to go on...I can see he's gripping the bed sheets a little too forcefully...I wonder why exactly...Well, maybe because he realized you're damaged goods and it's planning a quick escape...

"Now she was threatening two of the people I loved in my life more than anything. Of course I had no idea who my boyfriend really was, but love does that to you, it blinds you and makes you do stupid things. Now I was pissed and all my self-control and self-preservation instincts were gone. I wanted to hurt her. But I couldn't. So the one thing I could do was piss her off by not giving her what she wanted. She kept asking me stuff about my boyfriend, stuff I had no idea about. When my answer was unsatisfying, she would hit me. Needless to say, after a while, my face was a bruised mess, cuts and thick blood all over the place. She was relentless and I knew then, she really was going to kill me. Suddenly, she stopped hitting me and switched tactics. She hold up a razor sharp knife right to my face and told me she would cut me open, over and over again until I spilled the truth...I told her that would only kill me faster and the answer would be the same. She yelled, called me a bunch of nasty names and after stabbing me twice in my left arm and once in my belly, pressed the knife to my jugular. I was in so much pain I couldn't see straight, I guess I was just waiting for the merciful blow to take me away from this whole mess, but it never came. Instead, a bunch of people barged in the room and all hell was released. Then I saw him, the love of my life, running towards me, holding my face up and apologizing profusely for my personal hell. I was starting to doze off, probably because of the major blood loss. The last thing I remember was him saying that he loved me and he would take care of me. Then I was gone. I woke up in a Hospital bed, bandages all over my body, IV tubes, even a freaking ventilator...I was really in bad shape. Then I saw him, sleeping right next to me, holding my hand and I could scream I was so relieved. He was alive and well. I tried to talk but the tube going down my throat made that impossible and I started gagging. Then a bunch of nurses came rushing in and helped me. After I was stable and we were left alone, he closed the door and started stroking my hair. Then, after kissing me once, he told me who he really was. The oldest son of Seattle's very own Mob Boss. I was speechless and confused. Why the hell was he telling me this? Was he crazy? Now we were both dead because I was pretty sure the mob wasn't very fond of people knowing the mob boss's identity...Anyway, he told me the truth, all of it, and I was heart-broken and scared shitless. Not only was he a liar, but he was also a criminal, son of a criminal and first in line to succeed dear old dad. I was sick. I wanted to die. My heart felt like a fucking rock and I started yelling. I was scared for my life and I wanted him gone. After I collapsed again, I woke up, this time I was all alone. When the doctor came in, I knew he was carrying bad news. He told me the stab to my stomach had caused a miscarriage. Oh yes, I was pregnant, unknowingly of the man I was now afraid of and completely ashamed of loving. He took a moment before dropping the next bomb. Given the massive damages caused by the stabbing, to save my life, the only way they could stop the bleeding was performing an emergency hysterectomy. I was now unable to conceive children of my own"

Another break, deep breaths and look him dead in the eyes...He looks sad and pitiful...Of me...Damn it, I hate that look...

"My heart was officially a black rock, filled with nothing but dark thoughts and revenge seeking emotions. I wanted to kill the person that did this to me, and the man who broke my heart into a million fucking pieces. But before I could do any of those things, another bomb stroke my life. The former love of my life, was killed off by the dirty cop's posse, but not before he ripped my attacker's throat out. I guess he did what he promised after all, and got himself killed for it. I was numb for several days, unable to believe I had been so naïve and clueless about him. Then, finally, at my graduation day, I was visited by no other than Mob Boss himself. I was, obviously, terrified. But he promised he meant me no harm. Like that would make a damn difference...He congratulated me and handed me an envelope. Inside was a copy of his eldest son's will. Apparently, he left his entire fortune and properties to yours truly. The mob boss told me his son truly loved me because he actually refused to take his rightful place as successor in the family business. He wanted to be with me and build a family with me. The irony never ceases to amaze me...After a very heartfelt conversation with the Mob Boss, I was promised protection, till the day I died, me and the people I loved. In return, I would keep the secrecy about their identities. A gesture I had a lot of trouble believing to be true. But it remains truthful to this day. The money was immediately placed in my account and over night I was a millionaire, almost billionaire in fact. All it cost me was my heart, a blood family of my own and the ability to ever blindly love or trust anyone ever again."

There...That's everything...You can run now...

* * *

Wow...Holy shit...I had no idea...What a story, like a freaking bad telenovela...No wonder she's so cold and suspicious. She has very good reasons...And she wanted a family? What a shame. Not that I would want to be a father, that would be a terrible idea, but still, she should have the option...Now she can't...She could always adopt...But I guess that won't be the same...I love my adoptive family...But blood is different...It must feel more real...Poor girl...

"Now you know the real me. I'm a barren, unintentional gold digger, protected by the Mob with a black coal for a heart. You're free to leave at any time"

Oh I'm not going anywhere...I stand up and she immediately releases a sharp breath and steps away from the door, turning away from me, hiding her face, conceiling the tears threatening to fall down her beautiful face...Does she think I'm leaving? Because of what she said? My past is way more twisted and she's still here...and she just opne up to me...I'm not going anywhere...I want her more now than ever, if that's even possible...She's just as dark and fucked up as I am...We can help each other, maybe even find our inner peace together, who knows...

I grab her before she can reach her bathroom and probably lock herself inside, twist her around and kiss her, softly and slowly. I need her to know I'm staying and since she's probably sensitive at the moment, I'll take my time and calm her down before showing her just how much passion I have for her...

"I'm not going anywhere Anastasia"

I whisper into her neck, making her moan and shiver a bit...God she smells so good...

"But you know...Everything...Why stay?"

She's looking straight into my eyes, into my very own black soul and I can't help but feel pain for her...She looks so broken and destroyed...So unlike her...I don't ever want to see her like this...It's heart breaking...If I had a heart of course...But still, it pains me to see her like this and I won't stand for it...

"You know the real me now as well. Why did you stay?"

She looks down and I'm not having that, I need to know why she stayed and shared her past with me...

"Anastasia, please look at me and tell me"

I whisper to her lips, careful not to scare her. She looks so fragile and breakable at his point I need to take my time and take care of her...

"You were honest with me"

"That's why you stayed? Because I was finally honest? Even though I just told you I'm a freaking mess?"

"I think we're both incredibly fucked up. So in a way you were right...We are perfect for each other..."

"Yes we are. I want you more now. I didn't think it could be possible but I do. I want to take care of you and make you forget about your past. Will you let me?"

I'm begging her to let me in, to let me heal her...I need her so much...

"I'm scared"

"Of what?"

"Of falling for you and having my heart stomped all over again..."

"I will never hurt you. And I'm pretty sure you'll be the one running away after you're done with me..."

"I don't think I could ever leave you..."

"Then don't. Let me in, I promise I'll make you happy"

She says nothing, instead she grabs my face and kisses me. Very softly at first but then, the fire starts. I'm grabbing her waist, pulling her close, she's holding my head and pushing me towards her and I can't help but groan...It feels so good when she controls me like that, makes me feel wanted and needed and I love it...

"I want you so much Anastasia"

She silents me with her lips and I let her. No complaints here. She can silent me like that any time she wants...

I squeeze her ass and feel my erection pressing against her toned belly...And I just now realized I am completely naked, while she's wrapped around in her silky robe. Not having that...

I pull her robe down and her beautiful body is at full display for my eyes only...That's the way it's going to be from now on. She's all mine and I'm hers to take advantage of every time she wants..

Fuck, I'm out of condoms...I wasn't even expecting to use that one but we did...And now I'm out...Oh hell...This is not good...

I lie her on the bed and whispering into her lips, I can't help but be piss at myself for not being extra prepared...

"Baby, I'm out of condoms..."

"Are you afraid I might get pregnant?"

She whispers back to me, smiling, and even though I know she's smiling, I know better. Her being infertile hurts her, and I will not let her diminish that fact by making jokes about it...

"Don't do that baby please. Look, I get tested regularly, and I'm clean. But I understand if you prefer to wait..."

"I'm clean too"

That's all I need to know...I kiss her, this time, with all the passion I've held back, and she moans, loudly into my mouth...God the woman drives me crazy with the tiniest thing...

I slip one finger inside her and she's soaking wet...Fuck, I want to feel her now...I push one inch of my huge cock inside her and she moans...I don't want to hurt her, she's been hurt enough...But she's not hurt, apparently, because she wraps those delicious legs of hers around my waist and pushes me towards her, squeezing my ass...God that's so fucking hot!

"Fuck me Christian! I need you so much"

Yes mam!

Well this is going to be one hell of a night for you to remember dear Anastasia...

* * *

I wake up completely blanketed by Christian Grey, and even though the feeling of his arms around me warms me up beyond belief, the man is just too damn hot and I'm already sweating...I need a shower and some fresh air...I mean...what the hell happened last night?!

Like a freaking scene from one of those crappy soap operas, filled with deep emotional moments and passionate kissing...not to mention the steaming sex, but more on that later...

I'm in the shower and suddenly I feel sore between my legs...I guess Mr. Grey was a bit too aggressive last night...Not that I'm complaining...I guess I like it rough...Or I just like him...Either one is fine...

I dry myself before exiting the bathroom and Mr. Handsome is still sleeping...Good, I could use the break...My head is so messed up right now...I need to get my feelings and thoughts in order before letting him fuck me senseless one more time...

What that man does to my body is beyond any words can describe...And probably illegal in several countries...

Since Liana won't arrive until later this morning, I serve myself a large cup of coffee and I sit in my balckony, just thinking about what transpired last night...Besides my body and his...

Then, a few minutes later I hear a scream and someone calling my name...Well not someone, it's Christian of course, who else, but still, what the fuck!

I run inside and I find him butt naked, running around my place, calling my name and looking rather crazy...The fuck is going on...

"I'm here. What's wrong?"

He sees me and runs to me, wrapping his arms around me and smelling my hair as he does it...What the hell is going on?

"I had a nightmare. And then I wake up and you're gone. I was so scared..."

"I'm sorry, I just needed some air. I'm ok, everything's ok Christian"

He kisses me and I know, just like that, discussion is over and his mind is set on one thing, giving me more orgasms that any body can sustain...Lucky me!

* * *

Fuck...I woke up terrified and then to realize she was gone just made me go completely insane...She must have thought I was cucu crazy but she said nothing about it and just tried to calm me down...After which I decided to thank her by making her come over and over again...Now we're both drained, lying in her bed, her lips on my neck and my hands roaming her body, careful to avoid her stomach...She seems to remember my scares too because any time she gets close to my chest, she kisses my neck and retrieves her hands...Odd, but in a way, I wish I could let her touch me there...No one has...For a long time...At least not in a loving matter...And if we're meant to take care of each other and heal one another shouldn't we start by our scars? But I'm afraid to ask her...I don't want to upset her after throwing such a loony bin performance earlier...

"Baby, I think we should try something..."

"Hmm? What?"

She barely speaks, clearly exhausted and hoping to just doze off...Not yet baby just wait...

"I want you to touch my scars"

That wakes her up immediately!

"What? Why?"

She actually looks scared...Probably antecipating where this is going...

"If we're to help each other, we should start by healing one another. And that includes our scars..."

She doesn't look convinced and actually scooches down and covers herself and her scar...There's really no point, I've seen it and I'm not disgusted or freaked out by it...It's part of who she is...Her battle scars if you will...And part of the reason she's the strong sexy woman I desire so much now...

"I don't know..."

"Just try, for me. Touch this one"

I guide her to the one closest to my heart and she flinches a bit...She's really scared, more than me to be honest...I just want to feel her soft touch everywhere in my body...Even there...

"I trust you"

She blinks her beautiful blue eyes a couple of times before gently stroking the area I showed her...And even though the feeling is a bit strange and alien to me, it doens't hurt, at all. After a while, it actually feels good and soothing. So I let her trace soft patterns down my entire chest, never leaving her eyes which are now completely focused on my chest. Like a paintor mesmerized by its master piece...Such tenderness and care makes me feel adored...She truly is something else...

"Thank you for letting me do this"

I kiss her once and now, the real pain comes...

"I trust you. Will you trust me?"

I look at her stomach once, to signal my desire and she lets out a heavy breath. After a few minutes staring at me, whilst pressing down on her stomach she finally removes her hand and grabs mine. God, she's shaking...Maybe this is not such a good idea...

"Anastasia, we don't have to do this. It's ok"

"No. You let me. I have to do the same"

She takes a deep, long breath and gently positions my hand on top of her stomach. I keep my eyes on her until she opens them...I can see she's still worried...But of what exactly? It's just a scar...And I won't hurt her. Ever.

I stroke her scar a few times and after her breathing becomes calmer and she can actually smile at me I lower myself and kiss her scar. She gasps once and tries to stop me but I hold her hand, kiss it and go back to her scar. I need her to know this doesn't scare or disgust me in any way. It's not her fault, she was attacked. As was I. This scar is not a reason for embarrassment. She should wear it proud. She survived and made an impressive life despite it all.

"Why did you do that?"

She finally asks me, when I kiss her on the lips, holding her close.

"Your scar doesn't bother me baby. It's part of who you are. So is mine. There's no reason for you to hide it or fear it. I don't"

"It's ugly"

"Stop it. Anastasia, it's not ugly because you are a beautiful woman. Nothing about you is ugly. I adore every piece of your delicious body, scar included. Shall I kiss it again to prove it?"

She actually giggles and keeps me still. I love that sound...

"I love that sound"

"What sound?"

"You, giggling. It's amazing"

Now she's blushing! Holy shit I made her blush! Score!

"Oh baby you're blushing! Now that is something else!"

"No I'm not!"

I grin at her and she does what she does best, she stops me by kissing me...God I love her lips...And her tongue, holy crap...I let out a feral groal because of it...

"Now that's a sound I love"

Touché Miss Steele...Touché...

* * *

Okay...8 am...It's officially time to get up and get back to reality...We both have empires to run after all...

"Christian, we really have to get up"

He groans, looks at the time and agrees with me...Sexy time is over...Back to work...

He untangles himself from my now sweating body and I know another shower is required...

"I need a shower"

"Good idea baby"

He jumps off the bed, swoops me up, into his strong and warm arms and now I'm carried to my bathroom like a bride on her wedding day...How quaint...And so very unGrey like...

He puts me down, turns the hot water on and in a second, I have Christian Grey, the hot sexy billionaire mogul, in my shower, rubbing my back, and other parts of my aching body and I couldn't be more content...Well, I guess this is what people feel when they let emotions run their lives...

"My chest needs some attention baby"

He smiles at me and I'm extremely glad we did this...Now I can touch him, all over this rock hard perfectly sculpted body and it feels wonderful...Not a single flaw in his body...Every part perfectly toned and sculpted to perfection...I must be going out of my mind, because this is getting ridiculously close to feel like love...

"Like what you see Miss Steele?"

Wow...Why does that connotation make me feel so wet and needy?

"Very much Mr. Grey"

He groans and again, discussion is over. I guess sexy time wasn't over after all...Will it ever be over? The man's stamina is unbelievably high and I'm loving every second if it...

After another sex round and multiple orgasms later, we step out of the shower, dry ourselves and I go into my walking closet to get dressed...

God, I'm too tired to think about outfits and accessorizing and fashion crap...Being a guy must be incredibly easy...Black suit, black tie and you're done...Or in Mr. Grey's case, no clothes at all and there you have it, the perfect outfit...

"Trouble choosing an outfit Miss Steele?"

Like a freaking mind reader he pops in and takes in on his surroundings...And he actually looks impressed...What was he expecting? Tracksuits and baggy sweaters? No sir...I am a fashion gal...most of the times...When I'm not drained by a sex marathon with God of Sex over there...

"I'm just a bit tired to worry about fashion at the moment"

He smiles at me and steps closer to me. Oh no you don't, I'm already running late as it is and I hate being late!

"Don't. I don't like to be late and you coming any closer will definitely worsen that fact. I need to get dressed and you need to get out"

I smile at him, to ease the aggressive tone of my words and after grinning at me, clearly pleased with the reaction he causes in me, he removes the towel, showing off his gorgeous self, and saunters off, leaving me almost breathless and confused beyond belief...God what a maddening man!

Okay focus woman! I have a few meetings today, and since Mr. Grey was so playful just now, I'll give him a dose of his own medicine. Sexy outfit it is. But still professional. I'm not insane.

I'm feeling kind of girly today...probably because of all the sex and body worshipping performed by Mr. Grey...so a pink vibe is what I need...but the dress will be the white stripped McQ Dress. Sexy but still appropriate for work. Now for jewelry, I'll go with the Kate Spade hot pink mini bows studs . Such a playful brand, I love it for a more girly and carefree style. And top it with the hot pink Michael Kors rock crystal ring. Also gorgeous and so unique. And of course, my hot pink Saint Laurent suede tribtoo pumps to finish the look. Sooo sexy and still very comfy.

Now do I take a jacket, coat, blazer?

Hmm...the weather looks sketchy as usual so coat it is. McQueen flared black coat and I'm set. Genius brand and super sexy too! My nude Saint Laurent leather tote bag to complete it all and I'm set. Now I can step out of my closet and face Mr. Gorgeous.

But he's gone. And so are his clothes and shoes...okay...calm down, he's probably just in the kitchen eating something...just walk outside and find out...

"Anastasia, you look delicious. Are you sure you're going to work?"

Oh thank god! He's seating at the bar stool, drinking coffee and looking as fresh and yummi as ever...

"Of course I am. Do I not look presentable for the work place Mr. Grey?"

"You would look presentable in a potato sack if you wanted too baby. But I am a bit concerned about that cleavage of yours. I don't want other men oggling what's mine"

Excuse me? Yours? Since when? I remember no such thing being discussed...

"Yours?"

"You're mine now Anastasia. And I am yours"

Not that I wouldn't want to have this fine specimen all to myself but exclusivity so early on in whatever this is going to be, bothers me a bit...a lot actually...I don't want to rush things! Okay, but be nice about it, don't hurt his feelings by being a bitch yet again!

"Christian, we are still getting to know each other better. Yes, last night and this morning was incredibly intense and I do trust you a lot more because of it. But I'm not really ready to be claimed by you. Or anyone else. Can we just take things slow and let the chips fall as they may?"

Now he's silent, staring at me, correction, glaring at me and after a minute or two, he scoffs at me and gets up. Okay not good...

"If that's what you want, so be it. I have to go. I'll call you later"

And without another word, or tender gesture, he turns away and leaves my apartment, leaving me utterly confused and extremely upset. What the fuck is his problem?!

* * *

What the hell is her problem? I told her everything! I purged all my sins and worse parts of myself, and she wants to take things slow?! Slow?! Really?!

She must be fucking kidding me! I'm so pissed right now it's unreal! I can't look at her right now, I need to go!

I storm out of her place faster than she can say another word, because I know damn well if I stay I might say the wrong thing and fuck this up completely...I mean, she is right, of course. We just started getting along, so claiming her would be rushing things a bit, but I don't care. I can't imagine other men touching her like I did. Ever again. She is mine. Body and soul. I won't let her be with someone else. Not if I can help it.

But the fact that she doesn't want to claim me, at all, pisses me off and actually hurts. Am I not enough for her? Am I not good enough for her?

Well, of course not, you're an egotistical ass, with severe controlling issues, lousy temper and a twisted past that would frighten the devil himself. So of course she needs to distance herself. She is scared and quite frankly, the little scene you just pulled off proved her right.

Face it Grey, you might be an amazing lay, but in matters of the heart, you are a fucking virgin!

I need to cool off and think about this. Maybe John can help me. He always has a way of putting things in perspective, the smug prick. I'll book an appointment later today. For now I need to go home, change and go to work. And I should probably apologize to her...later...


End file.
